30 días Contigo
by SirenaMisty
Summary: "Tras un reencuentro en un lujoso hotel de ciudad Neón, Ash y Misty amanecen casados. Quien los casó les informa que tiene que esperar un mes para poder divorciarse, ellos están dispuestos a hacerlo. Ante la desaprobación de Delia y Daisy se embarcan en una aventura por las islas Sevii... donde su decisión será puesta a prueba cada día. ¡Van siete días, quedan veintitres!
1. Día 00

_**Bueno, tengo una muy buena noticia y no es solo este nuevo fic co-escrito con mi querida PikAshley, sino que me he desbloqueado en el fic "El Misterio de la Rosa" Y pronto tendrá actualización ^^**_

_**Ahora con respecto a este fic es un nuevo desafío que nos pusimos con mi amiga. Saben que a mí me gusta mucho el hecho de traer cosas nuevas al fandom, como lo fue Sintonía por ejemplo, siempre dentro de la misma tematica cliché del Pokéshipping, en este caso será un fic que hablara de un mes de la vida de Ash y Misty, y contará exactamente con esa cantidad de capítulos y se planea hacer un capitulo un día.**_

_**Quería contarles que estoy reviviendo una vieja idea que empleé en un fic de hace muchos años y como que releyendo el fic me dije "Esta historia no es muy buena pero la idea en general si..." ¡Y tal y como pasó en 10 cosas, PikAshley me dio la chispa para volver a convertirlo en un fic nuevo y totalmente diferente de lo que tenía pensado anteriormente!**_

_****__**Así que espero que les guste la idea y nos acompañen en este desafío.**_

_****__**Les dejamos con el capítulo que explica como llegaron al lugar donde se desencadenará el fic.**_

_****__**¡A leer! **_

_****__**Cariños Hidroeléctricos~**_

_****__**Ah, y pues mis disculpas a MRioja por olvidarte en el último capitulo de 10 Cosas... ¡Para disculparme! Te dedico este capítulo o/**_

* * *

**30 Días Contigo**

**~Capítulo Introductorio~**

**Día Cero**

* * *

Ash Ketchum aspiró profundo cuando descendió del auto que lo traslado hacia ciudad Neón, como actual Campeón de la Región, el joven de veintiún años se encontraba realizando una gira de charlas motivacionales hacia los candidatos a ser entrenadores Pokémon y también a principiantes que recién se habían sumergido en la aventura que conlleva el viaje Pokémon.

Realmente le gustaba aquello, aunque en un inicio creyó que como campeón solo se iba a sentar a esperar que lo vinieran a retar, resultó ser todo lo contrario. Había mucho más detrás de ser Campeón Regional, había conferencias, eventos, charlas, viajes donde solo se tenía que sentar a observar como otros competían sin poder decir ni opinar nada. _Y eso le había costado muchísimo._

Sacudió su corta cabellera oscura y se colocó la gorra roja que le ofreció su fiel compañero amarillo.

—Gracias Pikachu —agradeció haciéndole una caricia entre las orejas puntiagudas del roedor—, si no usara la gorra me caería la lluvia de fanáticas y no queremos eso…

—¡Pi! —negó Pikachu frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien te dejaré en el centro Pokémon y luego me iré a cambiar para la conferencia de hoy —se alejó del coche con dirección al centro Pokémon mirando un par de veces su celular con fastidio.

—¿Pikapi? —preguntó el roedor mirando a su entrenador.

—¡He tratado de llamar a Misty todo el día y no responde! —apretó en su puño derecho el celular— Después no quiero que me esté reclamando de que me acuerdo del cumpleaños de todos y no el de ella.

—Pika…. —dijo triste el Pokémon que también ansiaba escuchar la voz de la pelirroja. Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta que el edificio que funcionaba como Centro Pokémon se alzó frente a ellos.

—Bueno, ya estamos en el centro Pokémon. Pikachu disfruta el Spa Pokémon —le pidió entregándoselo a la enfermera de cabellos rosado que ya estaba preparada para recibirlo.

—¡Tranquilo Ash, está en buenas manos! —le indicó la enfermera Joy haciendo una reverencia.

—Lo sé, nos vemos mañana —se despidió de su Pokémon y extendió los brazos para estirarse mientras giraba y salía con dirección al hotel donde se hospedaría por la noche antes de partir a ciudad Azafrán.

Caminó con la mirada oculta por la visera hasta el lujoso hotel, ciudad Neón -como lo recordaba- era la ciudad que nunca duerme y seguía así aún once años después. Llegó al Hotel y fue a la recepción por su tarjeta de ingreso.

—Bienvenidos a Ciudad Neón, señor Ketchum —la mujer le extendió una planilla que Ash completó con sus datos—, estamos muy contentos que haya elegido nuestro hotel para su Charla Motivacional —le hizo una reverencia y luego tomó la hoja que Ash rellenó.

—Gracias, espero tener un buen servicio que me haga volver —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada entregándole la pluma a la mujer de cabellos castaños que se sonrojó por el tono empleado por el joven.

—Bu… bueno —la recepcionista cerró sus ojos y aspiró profundo antes de volver a hablarle—, su suite está en el piso número siete y como muestra de cortesía por parte del hotel puede usar el Frigo bar de la suite sin costo adicional.

—Mmm, interesante —aún con la sonrisa en sus labios tomó la tarjeta blanca que llevaba grabado un «7B» dorado— Gracias —y sin más se encaminó al ascensor que lo llevaría hasta la habitación que ocuparía esa noche y donde seguramente se escondería de su mini club de fans que suele molestarlo a donde va. Miró su celular y observó la hora, era la una de la tarde.

. . .

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? —protestó una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos mientras sus hermanas echaban una maleta azul al maletero del taxi que estaba estacionado frente a la puerta del gimnasio local.

—¡Misty! —Daisy cerró la puerta del maletero y la miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Estás cumpliendo Veintidós años mujer! —se le acercó indignada— ¡Y más encima, aún estás soltera!

—Y está bien que seas feíta y te vistas como señora mayor —acotó Lily ocultando sus manos tras su cabellera rosada mientras Misty observaba su traje de dos piezas que ella vestía para la supuesta reunión que tendría—, pero que no se te vaya a ir el tren…

—¡¿Anda si?! —le suplicó Violeta juntando sus manos delante de ella—. ¡No nos desprecies! ¡Tendrás la mejor semana de tu vida! —le aseguró.

Misty resignada miró a sus hermanas y aceptó con la cabeza la invitación a pasar una semana de vacaciones para celebrar sus veintidós años en la ciudad que nunca duerme.

—¡Estaré en lo de Tracey por cualquier cosa! —le indicó Daisy cuando Misty subió al taxi.

—Ok —afirmó y suspiró apoyándose contra el asiento trasero del taxi—, adiós hermanas.

—¡Cuídate feíta, te queremos, feliz cumpleaños! —dijeron en perfecta sincronía las tres mujeres mientras veían como su hermana menor se alejaba de ciudad Celeste.

Misty observó a sus hermanas hasta que se perdieron de vista, buscó su teléfono Celular y observó la hora -era apenas las nueve de la mañana- apagó su celular, lo abrió y le quitó la batería.

—Si voy a descansar… ¡Descansemos nomás!


	2. Día 01

**Bueno, aquí estamos con una nueva actualización de este fic... ¡Vamos por el día tres! xD Pero decidimos terminar un capitulo para subir el anterior, de esa forma no tendremos problemas de que si nos trabamos o alguna de las dos no puede, ya que como se nota, será un proyecto largo de 32 capitulos finales. Por eso esperamos contar con su buena vibra y su apoyo para poder desarrollar este idea hasta su final.**

**Les dejo unas palabritas de mi co escritora y recuerden pasarla a visitar a su perfil ;)**

_**PikAshley: Hola a todos, estamos aquí nuevamente con un nuevo proyecto! gracias a Sire por dejarme participar de esta nueva locura y gracias a ustedes por leerla! sin mas les dejamos este cap que espero les guste!**_

**Besitos hidroélectricos a quienes se molestaron en leer y dejar huella ^^**

**DesolateGalaxy - diego4560 - netokastillo - armandoaaron - andrea45 - sgtrinidad9 - Pokemel - LadyKya0 - Valeria Grayson - Anngel - MRioja - hikariiii94 - NatiLeon - Huachi-Sama - MissKasumi **

**Y para los que solo leyeron, igual muchas gracias ^^**

**Sin más... ¡A leer!**

* * *

**30 Días Contigo**

**Día 01**

* * *

Era la primera vez en sus veintiún años de vida que le costaba atravesar la puerta blanca que divide el exterior del interior de su casa a las afueras de Pueblo Paleta, hogar donde residía su madre. Ash Ketchum, actual campeón de Kanto se encontraba en un nuevo viaje regional dando charlas a los entrenadores novatos, tenía pensado volver a su querida tierra en un par de meses más pero aquel suceso -sin dudas- había cambiado todos los planes que tenía el joven entrenador de cabellos oscuros. Resopló con miedo mientras extendía su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, rogando por todos los Dioses Pokémon porque su madre no dejara de ser en ningún momento la dulce y comprensiva mujer que era desde que él nació.

—No podemos seguir pendiendo tiempo, Ash —se sobresaltó cuando la mano femenina de su acompañante se posó en su hombro derecho y volteó un poco para verla. También se veía afligida por aquel acontecimiento que los había convertido en ambas partes de su actual problema, mientras cargaba a Pikachu que no entendía que pasaba entre ambos amigos—. Estoy segura que a ellas no le molestará, solo permaneceremos así los treinta días que nos informaron y después seguimos como siempre.

—Misty… —él la miró con los ojos algo entrecortados, ¿por qué aquellas palabras le incomodaban más que alegraban? Aspiró una vez más antes de girar la perilla e ingresar a su casa—. Mamá, Daisy, ya llegamos.

—¡Hasta que llegan! —exclamó una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo tono acercándose a la pareja que acaba de ingresar. Atrás de ella, se asomó una mujer rubia de ojos verdes azulados que lucía muy confundida.

—¡Cielos Misty, estoy al borde de mis nervios! ¿Qué es lo que sucedió con ustedes dos?

Ash y Misty se miraron, hicieron una mueca con sus labios como afirmando que era el momento y casi en perfecta sincronía les enseñaron sus manos izquierdas a ambas mujeres. Éstas observaron aún más confundidas los anillos dorados que ambos jóvenes portaban en los dedos anulares.

—Nosotros nos casamos en ciudad Neón.

…

Misty y Ash fueron sentados a uno de los lados de la mesa, con su mano izquierda sobre ella y en medio, la prueba de que se habían casado, esa libreta bordo con el nombre de ambos entrenadores. Frente a ellos, Delia pasaba la mano por su mejilla izquierda tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder, tenía una nuera, se había convertido en suegra. ¿Ash, su Ash se había casado? No podía ser cierto, al menos le agradaba la chica; al contrario de ella, Daisy miraba la libreta que estaba entre ambas manos de éstos mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar derecho. ¡Misty se había casado! ¡Eso sería sin dudas una portada en las revistas de chismes Pokémon!

—¡Podemos pedir el divorcio en treinta días según nos dijeron! —ante aquella frase de Misty, las mujeres responsables de ambos jóvenes, salieron de sus pensamientos ahora sí, bien sorprendidas.

—¿Divorcio? —preguntó Delia dejando su mano suspendida en el aire—. ¿Van a divorciarse?

—Ya hicimos las averiguaciones antes de venir —informó Ash mirando el anillo que tenía en su mano izquierda—, nos dijeron que si nos presentamos en treinta días diciendo que no estamos de acuerdo con él, nos cancelan el compromiso de inmediato.

—¡Un divorcio! —exclamo Daisy y se llevó la mano derecha para cubrirse el rostro del bochorno que sintió en ese momento—. ¡Un divorcio en nuestra familia! ¡Ay no! ¡No tendré una hermana divorciada!

—¿Y qué tiene? —protestó la pelirroja mirando a su hermana mayor—. No seremos ni los primeros ni los últimos en hacer esto.

Delia no dijo nada, solo aspiró y corrió un poco la silla para poder tomar asiento frente a su hijo y nuera. Miró a Daisy quien estaba bastante molesta, le pidió que preparara té y se puso a hacerlo, dejaría que Delia manejara el asunto.

—Bien, mientras Daisy prepara el té —apretó los labios y miró lo afligido que lucían los dos—, quiero que nos cuenten como sucedieron las cosas para que nos hagamos una idea de cómo se sienten ustedes con lo que ha pasado.

—Bueno —Misty tomó la palabra—, yo estaba en el hotel de ciudad Neón porque mis hermanas me regalaron una estadía para que descansara por mi cumpleaños.

—¡y tú transformaste un regalo en un divorcio! —Delia miró a Daisy con el ceño fruncido y la mayor de las hermanas sensacionales aspiró profundo y exhaló con un movimiento de su mano antes de seguir buscando las tazas en el mueble.

—Bueno —Ash continuó aún sin mirar a los ojos de su madre—, como sabes mamá, yo estoy en una gira de conversaciones con entrenadores novatos y aspirantes a entrenadores, y justamente coincidió que mi Conferencia era en el hotel de Ciudad Neón, ahí nos encontramos en el ascensor mientras yo escapaba de unas niñas que querían tomarse fotos conmigo —sonrió de lado recordando la escena pero a Misty no le gustó mucho eso.

—¡Entonces! —exclamó interrumpiéndolo para tomar el mando de la historia— Yo iba protestando por los obsequios que me dieron apenas entre y…

…

_Caminó bastante avergonzada con dirección al ascensor más cercano, no podía creer aquella gran cursilería del hotel. Esperaba ansiosa poder llegar a su habitación para tirar esa canasta llena de bocadillos y explotar ese enorme globo en forma de Butterfree que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños" porque por culpa de él, todos pasaban y la saludaban como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida. _

_Resopló cuando llegó al elevador que la llevaría hasta la suite que sus hermanas le habían reservado para sus minis vacaciones en ciudad Neón, ingresó a él pero cuando estaban las puertas a punto de cerrarse algo bloqueó las puertas, estás se abrieron una vez más._

— _Yo también subo —gritó un hombre pero ella no lo registró, solo se acomodó sus gafas oscuras y se puso a mirar el techo del ascensor— Vaya, que suerte encontrar el elevador, pensé que me iban a alcanzar —como no recibió respuesta de la mujer, la observó de reojo. Vestía un traje azulado como si fuera esas ejecutivas aburridas de las que le habían platicado, pero le llamó la atención el globo en forma de Butterfree— ¿Es su cumpleaños? —la mujer solo gruñó entre dientes— Vaya, usted es la segunda persona que conozco que cumple años hoy._

— _Pero nadie es más importante que yo —respondió acomodando la canasta que ya le había acalambrado los dedos de la mano por el peso._

— _No lo creo, mi amiga es muy importante —respondió mirándose en el espejo del ascensor mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa blanca que vestía._

— _¿De verdad, y qué es ella? —preguntó frunciendo los labios._

— _Es líder de gimnasio — y ante ello, la mujer lo observó quedando sumamente sorprendida— He estado todo el día llamándola y no me responde, claro como si yo no estuviera ocupado —comentó observando su teléfono celular._

— _Quizás ella está de vacaciones —se quitó las gafas y continuó— y desarmó su teléfono — sugirió como opción pero él no parecía estar de acuerdo con ella._

— _No creo que este de vacaciones, es obsesiva —aquello no fue bien recibido por la mujer que se paró erguida con indignación—. Aunque lo del celular es posible... es tan Gyarados..._

— _¡Ash Ketchum! —gritó la mujer enojada, pero mayor fue la sorpresa del hombre al notar a su amiga al lado y no haberse percatado._

— _¿Mi... Misty? — preguntó anonadado — ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?_

— _Este Gyarados obsesivo está de vacaciones..._

…

El relato fue interrumpido por la risa de Delia, quien se disculpaba con ambos jóvenes por su acto, Daisy los observaba, los dos seguían con la mirada en la mesa, mejor dicho con su mirada en el anillo que brillaba en su dedo índice, cuando la rubia extendió la taza hasta Ash, notó algo en el cuello de éste, miró a Delia que al sentirse observada dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Daisy hizo un gesto con los ojos apuntando a Ash, y la mayor del grupo, solo cerró los ojos y con los labios convertidos en una línea asentó, confirmándole a la flor acuática que también lo había notado.

—Continúen por favor —dijo tomando el azucarero para endulzar su té—, ¿qué pasó cuando se encontraron en el ascensor?

—Verás —Ash continuó la conversación—, resultó que ambos íbamos al mismo piso, el séptimo y nuestras suites estaban justamente una enfrente de la otra. Misty me dio la indirecta de que debería invitarla a comer por su cumpleaños y…

…

—_¿Por qué no sería una buena idea? —preguntó la pelirroja buscando la tarjeta que le abriría la puerta de su suite— ¡Es mi cumpleaños!_

—_Salir a ciudad Neón, sería peligroso y nada tranquilo —le explicó también buscando la tarjeta de su habitación—. Antes de subir al ascensor venia escapando de una barda de señoritas que no quieren justamente consejos de como entrenar a un Pokémon._

_Misty simplemente se rio por la cara de espanto de su viejo amigo y negó con la cabeza abriendo la puerta de su suite._

—_Bueno, será… _

—_¿Y qué traes en esa canasta? —le preguntó Ash al ver como ésta la tiraba a un costado antes de adelantar un pie dentro._

—_Me la dieron en recepción, tiene una botella de champagne, un par de dulces, bayas, bocadillos y no sé qué otra cosa aparte de este estúpido globo —indicó golpeando con su puño al inofensivo globo._

—_¡Ya sé! —le dice Ash chasqueando los dedos—. ¡Yo tengo el frigo bar liberado, puedo tomar lo que sea sin pago adicional, tú tienes comida, y si nos falta podemos pedir al cuarto. ¡Yo lo pago, sería como invitarte a cenar pero en la comodidad de mi suite!_

—_Mmmm —Misty lo miró con una sonrisa pícara y los ojos entrecerrados—, ¿me está invitando a su suite, Ketchum?_

—_Por supuesto —respondió indicándole el interior de su suite—, esto no pasa todos los días._

_Ambos se miraron y no tardaron en ponerse a reír como un par de locos en el pasillo del hotel._

—_De acuerdo Ash, voy en un momento voy a sacarme este atuendo de ejecutiva aburrida —se dijo y Ash levantó el dedo para acotar que eso mismo pensó él, pero decidió permanecer callado y solo despidió con un movimiento de la mano derecha a su amiga._

…

—Ya —volvió a interrumpir Delia—, y supongo que ahí fue donde comenzó toda está loca aventura que los llevó a casarse.

—Así es —afirmó Misty—, aunque no es algo muy claro realmente como fue que sucedieron las cosas yo…

—Yo realmente estaba feliz de volver a ver a Misty —la interrumpió Ash haciendo que las tres miradas se concentraran en él—, nunca teníamos tiempo para vernos, así que sentí que sería una buena oportunidad para ponernos al corriente y esas cosas… —hizo una pausa pero Daisy lo ánimo a continuar—. Pensé que iba a ser muy divertido y en sí, lo fue —realizó una nueva pausa—, al menos hasta que pasó lo que pasó.

…

_El timbre de la suite hizo que Ash dejara de acomodar la -ya acomodada- habitación para ir a abrir a su huésped, aunque claro la imagen frente a él sí que lo tomó por sorpresa. Su amiga pelirroja se había soltado totalmente su cabellera, tenía una camisa sin mangas celeste y un short de jean como los que usaba hace tiempo, en su mano derecha cargaba la canasta que le habían regalado y lo que más le llamó la atención a Ash fue que venía descalza. Esa escena sin dudas parecía sacada de alguna escena donde empieza el clímax romántico, Ash la recorrió con la mirada un par de veces hasta que recordó cómo ser cortes y la invitó a pasar._

_«Qué rayos fue eso» pensó bastante molesto con él mismo._

—_¿Y Pikachu? —le preguntó sin percatarse de lo que había sucedido._

—_¿Eh? —sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él— Ah, es que Pikachu está en un mini Spa que hay en el centro Pokémon, deberías llevar a tus Pokémon. A Pikachu le encanta quedarse ahí cuando venimos a ciudad Neón._

—_Así que ésta es la gran vida que se da un campeón Pokémon —exclamó girando sobre sus pies para observar bien todo a su alrededor._

—_Que te puedo decir —indicó con un movimiento sutil de los hombros antes de caer sobre el elegante sillón de la sala—, así de agotadora es mi vida. _

—_Ya lo creo —se acercó a Ash y le pasó la canasta para que sacaran todas las cosas que había ahí dentro: estaba la botella de Champagne, una caja de chocolates a los que Misty no tardó en atacar, unos pancitos de sabores y bayas de distintos tipos._

—_¡Pues que la fiesta comience! _

…

—Bueno, podríamos decir que la pasamos muy bien nosotros dos solos —siguió contando Ash a las dos mujeres—, realmente no sé en qué momento todo se nos salió de control, hasta que a la mañana siguiente…

…

_Ash se movió un poco en la cama a medida que iba regresando de su letargo, abrió la boca un par de veces molesto por la sensación ácida que sentía en ésta, aun con los ojos cerrados se levantó y caminó hacia el baño mientras se rascaba la cabeza con ambas manos, llegó al lavamanos y abrió el botiquín para buscar un enjuague bucal con los ojos apenas entre abiertos, lo tomó para abrirlo, bebió un sorbo y se enjuagó la boca cerrando la puerta del botiquín pero terminó escupiendo todo cuando vio lo que tenía en su cuello. No sabía que era en realidad, eran tres manchas moradas en su cuello, hombro y cerca del lóbulo de la oreja derecha, las tocó y no dolían pero ahí estaban. Tomó el jabón y se lo refregó tratando de quitárselas pero no había caso, ahí permanecían._

_Enojado consigo mismo, decidió meterse a bañar para poder despejar su cabeza, fue mientras que se bañaba que notó el anillo en su dedo._

—_¿Cómo llegó esto aquí?_

_Dentro de la habitación un cuerpo permanecía oculto debajo de las sábanas, apenas un mechón de cabello pelirrojo sobresalía sobre la almohada. Se movió un poco y sintió frio, aquello hizo que se sentara de golpe tras notar que estaba con el torso completamente desnudo, buscó desesperada su sostén que para suerte de ella, había quedado sobre la mesa de luz, y cuando se lo abrochó, su realidad le cayó como un hachazo en la cabeza. Flexionó las piernas y apoyó la frente sobre sus rodillas para tratar de tranquilizarse, le dolía tanto la cabeza que sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier segundo. Mientras tomaba el aire que soltaba por la nariz, trató de recapitular lo que había pasado esa noche: se había reencontrado con Ash, él la había invitado a comer y a tomar algo para conmemorar su cumpleaños veintidós y se habían entretenido tanto que lo último que recordaba entre las copas que bebieron fue cuando colocó sus labios sobre los de Ash exigiendo su regalo._

_Abrió enorme los ojos y se separó de sus rodillas, asustada. ¿Eso significaba que estaba en…? Sintió el ruido de una puerta y cuando observó en aquella dirección Ash salía secándose el cabello con una toalla blanca y otra atada a su cintura. No sabía si era el alcohol o el hombre frente a ella quien le había hecho sentir la boca tan seca, aunque… esperaba que fuera el alcohol._

—_¿Misty? —dijo Ash apenado por su apariencia frente a su amiga—. Parece que dormiste aquí anoche… —pero cuando la pelirroja iba a contestar, Ash se le acercó con una mirada analítica—. ¡Tú también tienes estas manchas! —la señaló y luego le mostró su cuello, Misty no tardó en ponerse roja, casi como una baya tomato—. Ni bañándome se me han ido._

—_Cómo es que… —no podía creer que ella tenía un hematoma en el valle de sus senos y era uno bastante grande como si fueran tres pequeños pegados—, como es qué nosotros… —realmente se sentía confundida, observó el suelo del cuarto y vio la ropa que usaban esa noche botada por todo el suelo, Misty sabía que Ash también lo había notado. _

_¿Habían dormido juntos solamente o…? Misty alarmada se levantó cubierta con la sabana a recoger sus cosas, su camisa la cual se colocó y su short que estaba algo cerca de la puerta de la habitación._

—_¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ash sin comprender el apuro de su amiga para vestirse y luego, observar el colchón como si tuviera alguna mancha. Desvió la mirada de Misty a su mesa de noche donde descansaba una libreta en tono bordo. Estaba por tomarla cuando la pelirroja gritó por el anillo que ella también tenía en la mano._

—_¡¿Por qué tengo una alianza de matrimonio en mi dedo?! —tras aquella interrogante, Ash observó el suyo perplejo, volvió a mirar la libreta y la tomó. Cuando la abrió había algo que no le gustó para nada._

—_Será porque nos casamos —respondió Ash entregándole la libreta a una Misty que parecía haber recibido un rayo hielo._

—_¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! —dijo la chica tomando la libreta, mientras Ash se apuraba a colocarse ropa para ir a averiguar qué había sucedido._

…

—Los del hotel nos dijeron que ellos por ser parte de la gran Neón, contaban con servicio de joyería y de ministro de fé que casaban a las parejas que decidían pasar por el lugar —explicó Misty—, fuimos a ver al señor que nos casó y nos dijo algo que…

…

—_Soy un amante del amor —el señor de edad avanzada de cabellos grisáceos miró a la pareja de arriba abajo con sus ojos marrones—. Y sí, si caso a parejas borrachas es porque soy de los que cree que los borrachos no mienten… solo dicen lo que sus mentes le piden ocultar —sonrió con tal malicia que ambos jóvenes se sintieron intimidados—, porque ustedes se veían bien románticos anoche…_

—_¡Ese no es el punto! —protestó Misty, quien fue sujetada por Ash para que no atacara al caballero—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?_

—_Tienen dos opciones —les informó enseñando dos dedos de la mano derecha._

—_¿Cuáles son esas? —preguntó Ash, soltando a su ahora esposa._

—_La primera es seguir casados y convertirse en una bonita pareja que viva felices por siempre o…_

—_¿O? —insistió Misty tratando de controlar su rabia._

—_¡O bien, venir en un mes y pedirme el divorcio! —ante aquello sonrió y les dio la espalda._

—_¿Y por qué en un mes? —Misty sentía que la ira del dragón de su Gyarados interno estaba a punto de despertar._

—_Porque —volteó colocándose una chaqueta— hoy es mi último día de trabajo, regreso en un mes —la sonrisa en su rostro no le gustó nada a ambos jóvenes—, solo yo puedo divorciarlos, pero lo haré si vienen en un mes…_

_Y sin decir ninguna palabra, Ash y Misty fueron dejados solos por el ministro de fe._

—_¿Qué haremos ahora? —farfulló Misty con bajando la mirada._

—_Tenemos que hablar con Daisy y mi mamá —le dijo Ash a Misty tras suspirar—. Quizás ellas puedan ayudarnos…_

—_Daisy está en pueblo Paleta con Tracey —recordó Misty—, vamos para allá._

—_De acuerdo._

…

—Entonces las llamamos, buscamos a Pikachu y vinimos inmediatamente para aquí —Misty terminó de narrar y ambas mujeres estaban bastante sorprendida de cómo habían sucedido las cosas.

—¿Es decir —Daisy apenas si podía conseguir hablar en un tono alto de voz—, que todo esto pasó anoche? —ambos afirmaron.

—Si Hermana —asintió Misty—, así terminó ayer mi cumpleaños… ahora estoy casada con Ash por un mes.

* * *

.

Nos leemos en la próxima~


	3. Día 02

**¡Boletín informático!**

**A partir de este día, este fic será actualizado los 10 y 20 de cada mes. **

**¡Así que se pueden hacer el tiempito para que no los pille de sorpresa!**

**Y muchas gracias por sus reviews, son nuestra paga por el tiempo invertido o/**

**(diego4560 /-/ Joselito /-/ armandoaaron /-/ sgtrinidad9 /-/ Pokémel /-/ Valeria Grayson /-/ DesolateGalaxy /-/ Huachi-Sama /-/ andrea45 /-/ netokastillo /-/ Anngel /-/ MRioja /-/ NatiLeon) **

**y a los otros lectores, gracias también ^^**

**¡Ahora sin más, a leer!**

* * *

**30 Días Contigo**

**~Día 02~**

* * *

La poca claridad de la noche, dejaba ver dos siluetas recostadas en una cama mirando el techo blanco de la habitación, aunque ya era más de las dos de la madrugada ninguno podía conciliar el sueño. ¿Cómo habían terminado así? ¿Cómo era posible que tuvieran que pasar por eso a tan corta edad?

El sollozo de uno de ellos hizo que el otro se sentara preocupado por aquel sonido.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó tratando de encontrar el botón que encendía la luz de la habitación.

—¡No prendas la luz! —le prohibió la chica, él obedeció bajando lentamente la mano hacia la cama pero aún seguía sentado observando lo poco de su –ahora- esposa que se veía en la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede Misty? —preguntó una vez más para saber que la había afligido tanto.

—Sigo sin poder creer todo lo que nos ha pasado Ash —susurró y apretó los labios tratando de ponerle palabras a las emociones que sentía—, no sé lo que sucede en sí, pero siento miedo.

—¿Miedo? —aquella palabra sí que lo dejo sorprendido. No era que no había visto ya a su amiga tener miedo, pero solo era posible esa palabra si un Pokémon insecto estaba a la vista. Y él estaba seguro de que no lo era.

—Sí, miedo de cómo serán las cosas a partir de ahora —Ash se acostó y las miradas de ambos se encontraron aún en la oscuridad—, tengo miedo de no saber qué va a pasar con nosotros a partir de ahora.

—¿Lo dices por lo que nos dijo mi mamá antes de meternos a los dos en la misma habitación? —ella solo respondió con un "ajam", Ash la observaba y tenía muchas ganas de elevar un poco su mano para transmitirle confianza de que ambos saldrían bien pero no se atrevía.

—¿Realmente podremos volver a nuestras vidas normales?

—¿Eso quieres?

—Si —y nuevamente el sollozo hizo que las ganas de consolarla aumentaran demasiado, se acercó más a ella y aún en la misma posición cruzó un brazo por debajo de la almohada de la chica y con el otro, la abrazó—. ¿Ash?

—Estamos ambos metidos en esto, verás cómo este mes pasará muy rápido y cuando quieras darte cuenta, recordaremos esto como una historia graciosa.

—Ojalá —aunque estaba muerta de la vergüenza por aquella proximidad, se acomodó contra el pecho de Ash y sintiendo los cálidos latidos del corazón de su mejor amigo se quedó dormida. Ash casi inmediatamente la siguió al mundo de los sueños.

…

La dueña de la casa estaba desde temprano preparando el desayuno para su hijo y nuera, se sentía algo apenada por la decisión de que su hijo durmiera junto a su esposa aunque ellos no querían, pero sintió que era necesario para que ambos tomaran el peso a lo que había sucedido, porque vivían en una nube de que al mes todo pasaría.

Pikachu y Mr. Mime estaba disfrutando ya de su desayuno mientras la mujer dejaba los platos en la mesa entre suspiros.

Ella había tomado con calma aquel asunto pero las palabras de su hijo y de Misty durante la cena la habían hecho colapsar

_«¿Para qué se casaron si ahora no son capaces de hacerse responsables y dormir juntos? ¿Se creen que sus vidas volverán a ser lo que eran en un mes? Pues temo tener que ser yo quien les diga que es muy probable que eso no pase_»

Volvió a suspirar al recordar aquellas palabras tan duras que había usado pero cambió totalmente el semblante cuando sintió el timbre de la casa. Seguramente Daisy había llegado.

—¡Delia! —la rubia de ojos verdeazulados sonreía pero en la mirada se notaba que poco y nada había logrado dormir—. ¿Cómo está?

—No muy bien, ¿tú?

—Igual —susurró siguiéndola a la cocina.

—Este asunto me tiene muy preocupada —le dijo con la mano derecha en su mejilla—. Ash nunca ha tenido pareja, no sabe cómo podrá ser con otra persona en ese campo.

—Misty está igual en ese aspecto —comentó con una mueca Daisy.

—Otra cosa que me preocupa es que ellos siempre se miraron con ojos de amigos, los amigos dejan pasar muchas cosas que la pareja no… y si —miró al amigo amarillo de su hijo con pesar—, y si hay cosas que terminan haciendo que se peleen a morir y ya no quieran saber nada del otro.

—Y en el peor de los caso —comentó Daisy angustiándose aún más, llamando la atención de Delia por aquel cambio negativo—, hasta pueden verse con un bebé de esa noche.

—¡Oh por todo los cielos! —Delia llevó ambas manos a su rostro para cubrirse la boca—. No había pensado en esa posibilidad.

El mismo shock se vio reflejado en el rostro de la pelirroja que bajaba las escaleras, quedó prácticamente paralizada y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba subió las escaleras para entrar nuevamente a la habitación donde Ash aún estaba dormido.

Lo miró dormir preguntándose hasta adonde habían llegado en su borrachera, se llevó la mano derecha al vientre y empezó a hacer cuentas con los dedos de la izquierda. Y cada vez que contaba y se daba cuenta del día más pálida, se iba poniendo…

Miró a Ash una vez más y aspiró profundamente.

Eso no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser otra tonta broma del destino. Cerró los ojos y sacudió las dos manos tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Tranquila Misty, no temas, quítatelo de la cabeza, no pasará nada, no pasará nada —se repitió varias veces en voz alta—. Si te estresas, también se atrasa.

—¿Quién se atrasa?

Quedó paralizada cuando volvió a la realidad donde estaba en el cuarto de Ash, y el mencionado acababa de despertar y la miraba fijamente tratando de entender quién era el atrasado.

—¿Misty? —volvió a insistir pero la chica lo ignoró volviendo a salir de la habitación— Eso fue raro… —sacudió su cabeza y se desperezó para levantarse por el desayuno.

Misty mientras tanto, había bajado las escaleras y ahora estaba sentada frente a su suegra y su hermana que la miraban como inspeccionándola.

_¿Acaso de verdad pensaban que ella podría estar embarazada? ¡Que Arceus la amparara! _

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó mientras se servía una taza de café pero desapareció de sus manos tan rápido que casi no pudo reaccionar.

—Mejor toma leche —le indicó Delia quien le servía un vaso lleno del líquido blanco—, te hará bien.

—Ok… —preguntó bastante cohibida, tomó el vaso y bebió.

—Misty escucha —ante el hablar de su hermana abrió el ojo derecho mientras seguía tomando la leche de su vaso—, ¿estás segura que quieres divorciarte de Ash? —Misty bajó el vaso de golpe y limpiándose la boca con una servilleta afirmó a la pregunta— ¿Y por qué no mejor tratas de ver si puedes enamorarte de él? Recuerdo que cuando eras niña, te gustaba —ante aquella información Delia miró a su nuera y la tomó de la mano.

—¿De verdad?

—Eran sentimientos infantiles en una etapa infantil de mi vida, listo, punto —respondió soltándose del amarre de Delia—. No pueden obligarnos a que permanezcamos casado si no queremos estarlo.

—¡Pero lo están! —protestó Daisy.

—Sí, lo sabemos, pero no porque queríamos —Misty se puso de pie—. La cosa pasó, ya. Aprendimos que no tenemos que tomar alcohol, así que lo evitaremos el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Misty, por favor —suplicó Delia—. ¿Por qué no tratan de armar una relación en vez de pensar en divorciarse?

—¡Porque no hay nada que pensar! —protestó—. ¡Yo no quiero estar casada con él y él no quiere estar casado conmigo! Listo, ¿Cómo no pueden entender eso?

—Pues yo sigo casada con el padre de Ash —dijo Delia con un tono bastante molesto—, aunque no se lo merezca y me haya dejado botada con un hijo, nunca me divorcié…

—Es distinto —comentó Misty con la mano en la frente tratando de contenerse y no decirle algo indebido a la señora que tanto aprecio le tenía—. Ustedes tienen un hijo, Ash y yo no.

—Sí, pero un hijo que nunca le importó —y tras soltar esa frase se quedó en silencio.

—Buenos… —Ash quedó en la entrada de la cocina congelado con una sonrisa muerta en sus labios— días —Misty sacó la mano de su vista y quedó adolorida por el semblante de Ash.

—Ash hijo —Delia trató de acercarse pero Ash retrocedió.

—No tengo hambre, creo que no desayunaré —y tras eso, giró sobre sus pies y salió de la cocina a su habitación seguido por Pikachu.

Delia cayó sobre la silla bastante afligida por lo que Ash acababa de oír.

—De verdad —Misty las miró a ambas con la voz seria—, entiendo que estén preocupados por nosotros, pero sería todo más fácil si no nos atacaran tanto —sin decir más nada, también se retiró escaleras arriba. Se detuvo en la puerta dudando si golpear o no, pero recordó que era su habitación también así que simplemente entró.

Ash estaba de espaldas hablando por teléfono, así que cuando la chica ingresó giró para verla y le hizo un gesto con el dedo de silencio y luego de que espera. Misty frunció los labios como señal de que no le gustaba que le ordenaran pero él solo sonrió.

—De acuerdo Lance —afirmó Ash—. Si creo que no hay problema en partir mañana a las conferencias de las Islas Sevii —Misty movió la cabeza confundida ante aquella afirmación. ¿Sé iba a ir?—. De acuerdo, pero —miró a Misty—, tendría que ir acompañado, ¿no hay problema? —ok, ahora la pelirroja se sentía más confundida—. Es Misty, ¿la recuerdas? Si, esa misma —Ash sonrió—, claro. Mira cuando tengas todo listo me llamas para que me informes bien del recorrido, claro, no hay problema… ¿Cuántos días serán? ¿Un mes? —Ash abrió grandes sus ojos por la sorpresa pero luego se tranquilizó—. Sí, me parece bien. Estamos al contacto. Adiós Lance.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos? —preguntó Misty en cuanto Ash dejó su teléfono celular.

—Nos vamos a las islas Sevii, tengo que hacer por allá y realmente no quiero dejarte sola cargando todos los conflictos que está trayendo esto a la familia —le explicó cayendo sobre la cama—. Si te quedas aquí, los chicos no tardarán en saber lo que pasó, todo se hará más difícil de sostener y vamos a terminar odiándonos y —la miró—, no quiero eso.

—Yo tampoco —susurró la chica.

—Quiero que cuando termine el mes, sigamos siendo los mejores amigos como siempre —corrió su vista hacia la ventana—, quiero que lo único que cambie sea nuestro estado civil, nada más…

—Ash —Misty sintió que algo estaba raro en la voz de Ash, así que se sentó junto a él—, lo que Delia dijo…

—Ya lo sabía —respondió—, aunque no es lo mismo escucharlo de la boca de tu madre.

Misty lo miró por un par de segundos, se acercó a la mochila de Ash y se la lanzó—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tómala y vamos —le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza mientras tomaba al roedor que seguía sin entender nada de lo que pasaba en esa casa.

—¿A dónde?

—Pasemos el día afuera —le señaló el sol que brillaba fuera de la casa—, es un precioso día, ¿salgamos?

—De acuerdo —dijo Ash tomando la mochila para colocársela en la espalda—. ¡Vámonos!

—Esa es la actitud que me gusta en ti Ash —ella tomó su cartera y bajaron juntos la escalera.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó Delia al verlos ponerse los zapatos.

—¡Tranquila Suegrita! —le dijo Misty con una sonrisa que intimidó algo a la mujer— Iremos a pasear un poco, pero volveremos.

—Adiós Mamá, Adiós Cuñada —se despidió Ash saliendo a la arrastra de Misty que tiraba de su mano para salir rápidamente de la casa.

—Eso fue extraño —comentó Daisy observando como Misty seguía jalando a Ash de la mano para que se apurara seguidos por Pikachu detrás—. Pero creo que es mejor que se lleven así.

—Yo lo único que quiero, es que ninguno de los dos sufra —dijo Delia antes de volver a irse a la cocina.

…

El par llegó entrado el mediodía a la ciudad donde sus caminos se habían unido hace tantos años atrás por una buena parte de sus vidas. Aunque antes de decidir que iban a hacer, se dirigieron a un restaurante porque la caminata solo había abierto más su apetito no saciado por el desayuno salteado.

—Wow —exclamó Ash apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla—, estaba muerto de hambre.

—Yo igual —acotó Misty imitando a su marido—, vamos a tener que hacer algo para quemar todo esto.

—Podemos ir a ver la feria que pusieron en la entrada del bosque Verde.

—El bosque Verde —comentó con algo de pánico en su voz—, que divertido…

—Ya, si no es dentro, es a la salida de la ciudad, antes de llegar al bosque y —no pudo terminar de hablar porque llegó el mesero con la cuenta. Misty tomó la cuenta y buscó en su bolso su billetera.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ash que al igual que Misty había sacado la billetera dispuesto a pagar.

—Yo te invité —le recordó—, lo más lógico es que pague yo —pero cuando iba a tomar la cuenta, Ash se la quitó, la observó y buscó el dinero que le entregó al camarero—. ¡Ash!

—Quédese con el cambio —le dijo al hombre de cabellos castaños que se retiró haciendo una reverencia.

—¡Oye! —siguió protestando la líder de gimnasio— ¡Yo quería pagar!

—Pero Misty —Ash guardó la billetera y luego llevó la mano derecha a su pecho—, ¿qué clase de marido sería si dejo que mi esposa pague la cuenta?

—¿Uno moderno? —respondió la chica y ambos empezaron a reírse mientras tomaban sus cosas para salir del lugar y Pikachu subía al hombro de su entrenador.

—Prefiero uno a la antigua… —y ante eso, abrió la puerta para que Misty saliera primero. Tras salir del restaurante, se pusieron en camino a la feria de ciudad Verde— ¿Y qué quieres hacer primero?

—Vayamos a la feria y juguemos un rato… —le propuso poniéndose en camino hacia la salida de la ciudad.

Una gran feria estaba llevándose a cabo en la ciudad sin duda alguna, la música, las luces, todo invitaba a pasarla bien y eso iban a hacer, aunque de vez en cuando el roedor tenía que salir a perseguirlos porque se extraviaba de los distraídos entrenadores.

En uno de esos paseos por las tiendas, pasaban por los juegos cuando Misty vio un lindo muñeco de Togepi que la hizo quedarse parada, observándolo.

—¿Lo quieres? —preguntó Ash al ver como el pequeño peluche parecía saltar en cualquier momento a los brazos de la pelirroja—. ¿Te lo gano?

Misty lo miró de reojo, miró una vez más al peluche y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Si lo quiero —Ash se acercó al dependiente del juego, un señor de edad avanzada que le entregó tres bolas para que botara los tarros de había en una repisa. Ash apuntó, a la primera botó todas las latas—. Wow… —exclamó sorprendida, al mismo momento que Pikachu salvaba al hombro derecho femenino para alentar a su entrenador.

Y Ash lo hizo, las tres torres fueron derribadas y ganó cualquier peluche a elección.

—¿El Caterpie, verdad? —le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, enseñándole un enorme peluche con la forma del gusano.

—No gracias —se negó cruzada de brazos, mientras Ash dejaba al Pokémon verde por el de Togepi.

—Entonces supongo que yo me tendré que quedar con el de Togepi —se lo enseñó al dependiente y se alejó de ahí perseguido por la chica que quería el peluche—. Ya ok —le dijo cuándo ésta lo alcanzó y lo frenó tomándolo de la mochila—, tómalo —se lo pasó y Misty lo abrazó encantada por el regalo.

—Gracias —en eso, vio a un lado de ellos un cartel que decía:

_«Botes de Deseos, escribe tu deseo y póngalo en uno de los barquitos de la piscina, si no se hunde tienes suerte, ¡Podría hacerse realidad!» _

Misty se acercó y le preguntó a la ancianita que pasaba si se hundía.

—Si se hunde —le indicó la señora de estatura chica y ojos entrecerrados—, pasara todo lo contrario.

Un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda a la chica que se paró estática en su lugar.

—Cielos Misty, ¿aún crees en esas cosas? —la regañó Ash por la cara de espanto que se cargaba la chica.

—Adelante —la anciana le entregó dos papeles—, no tengan miedo, si no creen no tienen que temer…

Ash tomó ambos papeles y le entregó uno a Misty.

—Hagámoslo —la animó, con una mueca la pelirroja tomó el papel y luego el lápiz que la señora le extendía a cada uno.

Misty miró a Ash y escribió en su papel:

_«Quiero volver a mi vida normal»_

Lo dobló y esperó a que Ash hiciera lo mismo. Éste tras pensarlo, escribió:

_«Quiero que mi relación con Misty siga siendo la mejor»_

Realizó una mueca antes de terminar de escribir y doblar el papelito en dos.

—¿Listos? —le preguntó la anciana, como ambos afirmaron, ésta prosiguió—. Bien, dóblenlo otra vez y luego elijan uno de los barcos pero antes —metió la mano en el agua y hundió los cinco barcos—, para que vean que cualquiera se puede hundir.

—De acuerdo —ambos pusieron el papel en el barco elegido, Ash en el primero y Misty en el cinco, y ante la sorpresa de los tres, el barco con el papel de Misty se hundió en la piscina causando más palidez en la tez de la pelirroja.

—¿Y qué es lo que supuestamente pesa? —le preguntó Ash sorprendido porque su barco se encontraba flotando mientras que el de Misty se había ido al fondo de la fuente.

—Las energías —le afirmó la mujer— que uno le ponga al deseo —con una sonrisa tomó el papel de Ash y lo prendió fuego, el cual no tardó en prenderse y convertirse en cenizas—. Felicitaciones, su deseo será concedido pero el de su compañera… —ambos miraron a Misty que veía el barco hundido a través del agua.

—¡Ash vámonos! —le indicó de manera apresurada yéndose del lugar.

—¡Pero…! —agradeció a la rápida a la señora y salió tras su esposa, que se había perdido entre la gente—. ¿Qué le pasa hoy a esta mujer? —bufó soltando bastante aire por su boca—. ¿Pikachu? —lo llamó para ver si al menos él lo escuchaba; para alegría del moreno, el roedor emitió una pequeña luz en una de las tiendas de algodones de azúcar. Se acercó corriendo y Misty devoraba de manera muy descontrolada un algodón de azúcar con forma de flor—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Claro, ¿por qué no? —la forma apresurada de hablar, le dio a entender al joven todo lo contrario—. ¿Volvamos a pueblo Paleta? Ya está por caer la noche —indicó enseñando el cielo que estaba adquiriendo colores cálidos.

Ash se miró con Pikachu y luego afirmó con la cabeza volviéndose a encaminar a Pueblo Paleta una vez más.

Llegaron a la casa, ya cuando todas las estrellas brillaban sobre el cielo del pueblito de Ash, la pareja llegaba riéndose por el susto que la pelirroja se llevó con un Caterpie a la hora de llegar al pueblo…

—¡todo es tu culpa! —protestó la chica empujando a Ash con su mano libre, ya que con la otra cargaba el peluche de Togepi.

—¿Mi culpa? —Ash fingió no entender a qué se refería la chica.

—¡Es que tú lo invocaste con ese peluche feo que me querías dar!

—Pensé que a los pokémon —se detuvo pensante— se los llamaba no se invocaban.

—¡Ay ya! —frustrada por las tonterías de Ash, lo volvió a empujar, causando mayores risas en el moreno.

—Yo lo único que sé —dijo defendiéndose con las manos a la altura de sus hombros—, es que alguna cosa tienes con los Pokémon insecto que te sigue como un Teddiursa a la miel de Combee.

—Si no sé qué será —comentó la chica mientras Ash abría la puerta y…

—¡Hasta que por fin llegan! —protestaron las dos mujeres bastante alteradas, Misty y Ash se miraron sin comprender hasta que Delia les extendió un papel.

Ash lo tomó y entendió el porqué del enojo colectivo, Misty tomó la nota mientras Ash adelantaba un paso hacia su madre.

—Lance me llamó en la mañana, tengo que ir a trabajar a las islas Sevii por un mes.

—¡Un mes! —protestó la mujer de cabellos castaños.

—Si —volvió a afirmar Ash con la voz tal calmada que su madre tuvo que bajar su nivel también—, y no se preocupen por Misty. Ella viene conmigo.

—¿Y el gimnasio? —le preguntó Daisy a Misty, presa del pánico de lo que pudiera pasar con ellas al mando del recinto todo un mes.

—Ustedes me dijeron que me tomara vacaciones —con un gesto de sus hombros continuó—, ciérrenlo por último por el tiempo en el que no éste —respondió con una sonrisa—. Tú me dijiste que tenía que ser responsable con este asunto y que mejor que irnos lejos de aquí los dos hasta que todo esto haya pasado.

—¡Pero! —Daisy no pudo hablar porque Ash la detuvo.

—Cuando regresemos a Kanto será para divorciarnos y retomar nuestros caminos como si solo se hubiera tratado de una aventura más en nuestras vidas.

Delia simplemente apretó los labios, suspiró y preguntó por la cena pero ambos rechazaron la comida para irse a dormir ya que según el papel partían a las diez del día.

—Buenas noches —dijeron los dos subiendo las escaleras y perdiéndose tras la puerta de la habitación de Ash.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunto Daisy, Delia la miró con un gesto cansado y suspiró moviendo los hombros.

—Ya nada más, dejemos que ellos solos se golpeen con su realidad… —giró sobre sus pies—. No nos queda más que juntar las energías para cuando lleguen a nosotros sin saber que hacer…

—¿Tanto así cree que será? —Daisy lucia muy afligida por su hermana menor.

—Pueden suceder tantas cosas… —aspiró y resopló—. Pero no nos metamos más, tienen ya casi veintidós años los dos, es hora de que empiecen a vivir y dejen el mundo de fantasías que llevan.

Escaleras arriba, Ash y Misty estaban ordenando un pequeño equipaje que llevarían al viaje.

—En las islas hay posadas donde nos quedaremos, ahí podemos hasta lavar ropa así que no lleves mucha.

—De acuerdo —afirmó cambiando las cosas de su maleta a un bolso más pequeño—, entonces creo que ya estoy lista —afirmó cerrando el practico bolso que para sorpresa de Ash, era incluso más pequeño que el de él—. Ajam… creo que tenemos las personalidades invertidas….

—Tengo conferencias —se defendió—, puedo repetir el pantalón pero no la camisa —el tono empleado hizo que Misty empezara a reírse sin parar—. ¡Oye no soy tu payaso!

—¡Tienes razón! —se detuvo y se golpeó ambas mejillas para tranquilizarse— Entonces estamos listos…

—Sí, listos para que mañana empiece nuestra nueva aventura…

* * *

.

* * *

**Rincón de las hermanas locas (?)**

_Sire: ¡Holis! ¿Qué les parecio? Ahora Ash y Misty se embarcaran gracias a Lance en un viaje por un mes en las Islas Sevii dónde de todo puede pasar! x3 Esperamos que nos acompañen en esta aventura que durara varios meses! ;) ¡No te pierdas el proximo día el 20 de Septiembre!_

_PikaAshley:Hola amigos! Que les pareció el cap? les gusto? opinan que estamos locas? quieren saber que mas hay?... Pues deberán esperar al próximo capitulo y si opinan que estamos algo locas, solo esperen a ver que mas sigue XD jajajaja... en fin les agradezco que sigan las locuras que hacemos con mi querida amiga Sirena, me hace muy feliz el ayudarla y hacer que ustedes pasen un buen rato, espero y nos den su opinión de que les pareció este nuevo cap! Un gran beso hidroeléctrico para todos/as!_

.

o/ Hasta la próxima, Sire y Pika fuera :P


	4. Día 03

**Cómo todos los veinte habrá nuevo capitulo de 30 días.**

**._. En el capitulo anterior mencioné que los reviews eran nuestra paga y no nos bajaron considerablemente la cantidad xD Así con el mundo que no quiere pagar por el trabajo ajeno (?)**

**Pero igual les dejaremos besitos hidroeléctricos a:**

**diego4560 - Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy - armandoaaron - netokastillo - Pokemel - Anonimo - Valeria Grayson - andrea45 - sgtrinidad9 - MRioja**

**En fin, les dejamos un nuevo capítulo de nuestra fic-novela llamada 30 días contigo...**

**¿Cómo les irá a Ash y a Misty en su tercer día como marido y mujer?**

**¡Ahora lo leeran!**

**Este capitulo va especialmente a ArmandoAaron por ser su cumpleaños ^^**

* * *

**30 días Contigo**

**~Día 03~**

* * *

Aquella noche ambos jóvenes durmieron tan profundo que se despertaron por orden de su propio cuerpo y no de un despertador. Ambos se desperezaron, se dieron los buenos días y bajaron a desayunar para poder salir hacia el Ferry que los conduciría a las Islas Sevii.

Aunque claro, cuando bajaron a desayunar se llevaron una sorpresa que los dejó prácticamente petrificados en la entrada a la cocina. Delia estaba animada preparando el desayuno, incluso tarareando una canción como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la pesadez de la casa del día anterior hubiera desaparecido.

—¡Buenos días, Misty, cariño! —los saludó indicándole los puestos donde éstos se sentaron a disfrutar de lo que se veía, un delicioso desayuno—. Como tienen que salir de viaje, les preparé algo delicioso para que tengan muchas energías.

—¡Gracias Mamá! —afirmó Ash tomando una tostada a la que le agregó un poco de jalea de baya.

—Disculpe —preguntó Misty mirándola con algo de miedo—, ¿se siente bien?

—¡De maravilla! —respondió de forma entonadita, dándole a entender que la respuesta era totalmente distinta. Ash y Misty se miraron una vez más y suspiraron—. ¡Y recuerda tomar leche Misty, te hará bien!

—Si —dijo alargando la «i», y tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para quitar esos ridículos pensamientos de su cabeza.

—Supongo que ya tienen todo listo —nuevamente se miraron y luego a la mujer mayor para afirmarles— Daisy llegará con Tracey para llevarlos al puerto.

—Genial —dijo Ash tomando otra tostada—, esto está delicioso.

Delia solo lo miró con una sonrisa comer, pero algo a Misty no le calzaba en la ecuación, pero la bocina del jeep de Tracey la interrumpió. La dueña de casa fue a atender y cuando Tracey entró elevó los brazos y dijo la frase que ninguno de los dos esperó escuchar.

—¡Muchas felicidades a la pareja de recién casados!

Misty miró a su hermana con ojos rabiosos pero la rubia solo le mando un besito volador por detrás de su novio.

—Tracey —protestó Misty mientras le pasaba el vaso con jugo a Ash que se había atorado con su tostada—, no es algo para decirlo de esa forma…

—Siempre deseé decirles esa frase, yo sabía que este día llegaría pero nunca pensé que de esta forma —ante aquella frase, todo se quedó en silencio, al percatarse el observador simplemente sonrió y fingió toser—. Bueno, ¿listos para salir?

—Si —dijo Misty, tomó el vaso de leche, se lo terminó y luego se fue por las maletas.

—¡Oye espera! —Ash salió tras ella—. No las bajes tú sola… —ambos se perdieron tras la puerta del cuarto, dejando al trio en la sala sumamente confundidos.

—¿Desde cuándo Ash es tan caballeroso con Misty? —preguntó Tracey señalando las escaleras, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo la mirada sorprendida de ambas mujeres.

Mientras tanto, Ash le mostraba a Misty lo que traía en la maleta que podría haber sido destruido con la fuerza bruta de la mujer.

—Es hermoso —tomó entre sus manos el Pikachu de Cristal del tamaño de la palma femenina.

—Si, me lo dieron en mi primera conferencia. Es muy importante, pero como no tengo cajita para él, lo meto entre la ropa.

—Entiendo, está bien —sonrió entregándole la figura para que la guardara—. No te preocupes por llamarme descuidada y torpe —agregó con un fingido resentimiento.

—Ya —exclamó alargando la «A» mientras cerraba su maleta y tomaba el bolso de la chica—, te bajaré tu bolso para que veas que tan atento puedo ser como marido, para que sufras cuando seas divorciada.

—Oh —Misty llevó ambas manos a su pecho y fingió haber sido herida—, sé que no podré soportarlo, hasta creo que moriré…

Ambos empezaron a reírse mientras Misty tomaba los chalecos de ambos y le abría la puerta a Ash para que descendiera con ambas maletas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ash bajando con las maletas, ya que las tres personas de la sala seguían en la misma posición que antes.

—¿Están bien? —la pregunta de Misty tampoco tuvo respuesta—¿ Tracey?

—¿Eh? —el observador sacudió su cabeza y observó a sus amigos—. Ya, vámonos.

…

El camino hacia el ferry fue tan silencioso que tanto Ash como Misty sabían que algo pasaba en la mente de su amigo en común, y no solo lo supusieron por las distintas muecas que hacía el observador mientras conducía.

—Chicos —dijo tras mirar su reloj y parar el jeep a un lado del camino—, ¿no hay nada que quieran decirme? —volteó un poco para poder mirar a Misty que iba sentada en el asiento trasero.

—¿Aparte de que no sabemos cómo terminamos casados? —preguntó Misty con las cejas arqueadas y los labios fruncidos—. Creo que no…

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo no se veían antes de…? —tuvo que cortar su pregunta porque no sabía cómo formularla.

—Pues —Ash se movió un poco para mirar a Misty y luego a Tracey para responder—, no nos veíamos hace como unos cinco meses —dijo el entrenador algo dubitativo.

—¡No harán ni cuatro meses! ¡Nos vimos por última vez en la reunión que hizo Dawn en Sinnoh! —le recordó Misty a Ash con un gesto de su mano derecha—. ¿Te acuerdas? Fue una fiesta bastante loca para mi gusto…

—Si lo recuerdo —Ash se acomodó en el asiento riéndose—, fue tan loco que terminamos besándonos.

—¡No me hagas acordar de eso! —le gritó y de pronto, Tracey se sintió excluido de sus recuerdos— ¡Todavía tengo ganas de matar a las chicas por poner solo nuestros nombres en el sorteo!

Ash se rio por la expresión de Misty, pero ambos dejaron sus recuerdos para observar a Tracey que parecía sacar estar haciendo cálculos mentales.

—¿Tracey? —susurró Ash, y cuando éste salió de sus pensamientos casi toca el techo de su jeep—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —sacudió su cabeza y puso en marcha nuevamente el automóvil—, solo pensaba en algunas cosas.

Misty y Ash se miraron sin comprender mucho y se acomodaron en sus asientos para completar el trayecto hacia el puerto.

Cuando llegaron al puerto, y se acercaron al barco que los llevaría a las islas del sur de Kanto, Tracey le dio un abrazo a Misty y un abrazo a Ash dejando a los dos totalmente petrificados.

—Tengan mucho cuidado, buen viaje y Misty aliméntate bien—les dijo antes de girar sobre sus pies y dirigirse a su vehículo para regresar a Pueblo Paleta.

Misty apretó los labios mientras Ash le pedía que lo siguiera para embarcar, enseñaron sus boletos y subieron a bordo mientras que Tracey en cuanto llegó a su auto, apoyó la frente sobre el frio metal de la puerta.

_«¿Ves?»_ Le había dicho Daisy casi susurrándole «_¡Ash fue por las maletas! ¡Es para que ella no haga fuerza! Eso solo nos hace creer que realmente se casaron porque Misty está embarazada y hacen todo este show para que nosotros nos creamos que pasó sin que se dieran cuenta»_

—Realmente me preocupan —susurró Tracey separándose del auto para abrir la puerta e ingresar a él—, solo espero que sepan manejar sus responsabilidades con decisión y sabiduría.

…

Sobre el ferry, Misty y Ash fueron guiados por un marinero de traje blanco con detalles azules hasta la cabina que usarían esos dos días hasta que llegaran a isla Prima, lugar de la primera conferencia de Ash.

Dejaron sus bolsos y Misty se dejó caer sobre la cama que ella ocuparía soltando un suspiro bastante molesto _¿Acaso Tracey también creía que ella estaba embarazada?_

—Dicen que el almuerzo inicia a las doce del día —le indicó Ash e hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos—, ¿quieres ir a tomar un poco de sol?

—Si —afirmó—, me gusta la idea —abrió su bolso, buscó un bikini de color verde, e ingresó al baño, por lo que Ash decidió cambiarse en la cabina antes de que la chica apareciera de nuevo.

La pelirroja se había despojado de su ropa y se encontraba atando la parte superior de su traje de baño cuando notó horrorizada como aquel manchón morado entre sus pechos se había tornado verde. _¿Qué demonios habían hecho con Ash esa noche? _Apretó los ojos tratando de recordar que había sucedido pero no recordaba más que haber robado una fresa de los labios del moreno. Giró y se apoyó en el lavabo con la palma derecha en su frente. ¿_Qué habían hecho? ¿A dónde habían llegado en su contacto con aquel burbujeante brebaje? _

Juntó la ropa entre sus manos y salió hacia la habitación mientras Ash se ajustaba la tira de su traje de baño azul, se quedó de piedra mirándolo -antes de ser notada- lo recorrió con la mirada y comprendió un poco por qué, quizás había perdido todo pudor gracias al alcohol. No era que Ash fuera el hombre más hermoso de la tierra, pero tenía el aspecto perfecto para sus gustos. De la nada sintió la garganta seca, aspiró y deslizó su lengua por ambos labios para tratar de tranquilizarse, fue cuando respiró que Ash y Pikachu notaron su presencia, así como la pelirroja notó los manchones que el moreno tenía en su hombro. Aún más avergonzada se acercó a su cama para dejar sus pertenencias.

Ash la miró sin decir nada, la notaba por alguna razón nerviosa y se preguntó si acaso ella estaba enferma ya que todos le pedían que se alimentaba bien, porque la vista de espaldas que él tenía no le daba la sensación que la chica estuviera flaca o algún síntoma de enfermedad.

—¿Por qué la gente te pide que te alimentes bien? —sus palabras tensaron tanto a la líder de gimnasio, que Ash empezó a sospechar que sí estaba enferma—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No sucede nada —dijo sin mirarlo, buscando algo en su estuche de maquillaje que pudiera cubrir aquella marca que le recordaba a la noche en que su vida cambió.

—Es que te tratan como si estuvieras enferma, pero yo te veo bastante saludable —y cuando terminó de hablar quiso morderse la lengua, la pelirroja volteó a mirarlo con una mirada tan peligrosa que optó por adelantarse y salir de la cabina antes de ser comida de Gyarados.

Misty observó como Ash huía de ella y cayó frustrada a la cama, llevó su mano al vientre y suspiró. ¿Sería posible aquello? Porque según el calendario de su celular, estaba en esa semana ideal para convertirse en madre.

«Solo dos semanas más» se decía tratando de convencerse que en dos semanas en cuanto le llegara su periodo todo iba a estar tranquilo de nuevo, porque si algo agradecía era de ser una especie de reloj en ese aspecto y si no…

Buscó una blusa elasticada, se la colocó y debajo de su busto ocultó un pequeño cojín y se miró al espejo que había en un rincón del camarote.

—Mmmm —se miró de todos lados posibles— No me veo bien de esas proporciones —aunque estaba perdida en sus pensamiento, en cuanto sintió la puerta de la habitación se quitó tan rápido el cojín que pasó a golpear de lleno el rostro del joven que acaba de regresar—. ¡Ash! —exclamó al verlo aturdido por el golpazo— Lo siento.

—Y yo que venía a decirte que había degustación de helado en el salón…

—¿Helado? —la chica sin dudas cambió totalmente la expresión de su rostro—. ¿Qué esperas? —lo adelantó y lo tomó de la mano para salir en busca de esos helados que no se comerían solos.

Mientras la pelirroja se devoraba uno que otro platillo de postres que incluían helado, Ash la acompañaba pero atacando el lado salado de la mesa. Sin dudas, con respecto a la comida no tenían problemas.

—Lo bueno que el helado está hecho con leche —le comentó Ash a Misty y ésta dejo el brownie con helado de vainilla que estaba disfrutando por mirar de reojo a su esposo—. ¿Qué?

—Vuelve a joderme con la leche y te voy a meter mi plato, con él incluido, en la boca —lo amenazó alzando con ambas manos su plato.

—Ok —se excusó con ambas manos para poner distancia entre ambos—, yo solo digo, como te lo decían tanto que yo pensé que te hacía falta alguna cosa…

—¡Me falta tranquilidad! —exclamó echándole ahora, salsa de chocolate al helado—. ¡Y por eso estoy aquí!

—¿Comiendo helado?

—Exacto, estoy aquí solo por el helado —y aquella respuesta, le dejó un sabor raro de boca a Ash que decidió ignorar a su compañera y seguir con su ensalada.

Terminados de comer, ya no había lugar para el almuerzo, por lo que decidieron recorrer la embarcación, disfrutar un poco de la brisa marina y del sol que brillaba con fuerza sobre sus cabezas.

Hacia la tarde, Misty se había separado de Ash para ver el atardecer en cubierta, aquella puesta de sol se veía muy romántica…

Y entonces por primera vez desde que todo esto había sucedido, se sintió decepcionada de ella misma. Si bien, siempre había sido una soñadora romántica, el solo hecho de pensar que estaba viviendo lo que sería una especie de luna de miel de una forma tan extraña no lograba de encajar en su vida; estaba claro que el hombre con el que estaba casada, más de una vez estuvo involucrado en sus fantasías, pero no la forma. No había romance, no habían cosas tiernas involucrada y lo más importante, no había amor de por medio.

Aquello hizo que bajara su mirada de la apuesta hacia sus brazos que descansaban en la barandilla de la cubierta.

—Soy tan estúpida —murmuró apretando los puños—, ¿Cómo terminé así? Escondiéndome en una región nueva con Ash para que nadie hable de que me casé borracha —levantó la mirada y perdió los dedos de su mano derecha en su flequillo anaranjado—. Realmente quiero volver a mi vida de antes —y como un flashback recordó la voz de la anciana en la feria de ciudad Verde.

«Si se hunde pasará todo lo contrario»

Volvió a suspirar y se concentró en el sol que casi no se veía en el horizonte.

—Un día menos Misty —se dijo—, solo faltan veintiocho.

—¡Misty! —la voz de Ash la hizo virar, el joven movía su brazo en alto como queriendo llamar su atención—. ¡Nos busca un supervisor! —aquello le extrañó tanto que aspirando profundamente, dejó sus pensamiento de lado y se acercó a Ash.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó cuándo se juntó con él.

—Dicen que nos espera en nuestro camarote —ambos fueron hasta su cuarto y ahí el supervisor le informaba que tenían que cambiar de habitación.

—¿Qué de qué? —gritó enfadada la pelirroja cuando el supervisor le dio las indicaciones que tenían.

—Sus reservas fueron cambiadas anoche a última hora, acabamos de ver las indicaciones, disculpen las molestias —les informó con una reverencia.

—Pero, ¿por qué nos cambiaran de habitación?

—Nos pidieron una habitación para recién casados, y eso ya se los hemos preparado.

—¡No! —gritó la chica con total negación—. Me niego a cambiarme de habitación.

—Lo sentimos, esta habitación está ocupada. Los verdaderos ocupante subieron en la parada que hicimos en la tarde y están esperando por poder ocupar la habitación.

—Ya Misty —la animó Ash pero tampoco se sentía muy cómodo por aquella cosa de cuarto de recién casados—, tenemos que ir no hay de otra.

—¡Pero Ash! —lo miró para protestar pero algo en la mirada del moreno de ojos cafés la paralizó. El reflejo de la carga que sentía fue muy clara para Misty—. Bien, vamos.

…

Cuando llegaron al piso más alto de la embarcación, encontraron que era una especie de residencia de lujo dentro del lugar, ya que solo había otra habitación en frente a la de ellos.

Misty tenía miedo de ver lo que le esperaba, así que cerró sus ojos mientras el supervisor le abría la puerta a su camarote de recién casados. Un resoplido proveniente de Ash hizo que abriera los ojos y observara lo que ahí había. Una cama matrimonial, como era imaginado, pétalos rojos sobre todo el cubrecama blanco, adornos florales, fruta y una botella de champagne.

—¡Por todo los cielos! —gruñó la pelirroja—. ¿Qué es esto?

Ash despidió con algo de vergüenza al supervisor, e ingresó con las maletas de ambos a la habitación.

—¡¿A quién se le ocurrió semejante locura?! —volvió a gruñir.

—Según este papel —Ash dejó las maletas y acomodó el papel que le entregó el supervisor— Lance hizo el cambio a última hora como regalo de… —apretó los labios ante lo que acababa de leer.

—¿Qué? —gritó la líder desesperada— ¿Qué dice?

Ash aspiró profundo, tratando de contener el revoltijo que se estaba formando en la boca del estómago.

—Lance nos está dando esta habitación como regalo de bodas.

—¿Regalo de qué? —Misty no podía creerlo, movía sus brazos exasperada. Pikachu había saltado a la cama y trataba de hablarle a la chica para que se calmara—. ¿Qué Pikachu? —le dijo de mala gana, haciendo que la mirada de Ash se pegara en la pelirroja—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No entiendes? —el roedor negó con su cabeza—. Pues resulta que me casé con tu entrenador y desde entonces, me está pasando una cadena de hechos desafortunados que ya no soporto.

—¿Y te crees que yo no? —le dijo Ash apretando los puños.

—¡Es que de seguro mi hermana y tu madre le dijeron a Lance que nos casamos cuando llamó a la casa! ¡¿Cómo no pueden mantener la boca cerrada por todos los cielos?!

—Quizás tú también deberías hacer lo mismo —le dijo Ash, sorprendiendo a la chica y a él mismo.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, creo que deberías de dejar de quejarte tanto, porque si no lo sabes, yo también estoy bastante acomplejado con toda esta situación.

—Y yo que sé si no dices nada.

—No porque no diga nada, tengo que estar bien —protestó Ash apretando los puños para tratar de bajar un poco la lava interna que quería salir y decirle a su amiga todo lo que pensaba.

—¡Debí dejar que el ascensor se fuera sin ti o debí haber fingido que no te conocía! —le dijo dejando a Ash sumamente petrificado.

—Ok… —susurró y Misty se dio cuenta que con aquello lo había herido—, sabes… —aspiró antes de continuar—, mi firma no es la única que está en esa libreta de matrimonio, yo no soy el único culpable, solo soy una parte del conflicto. Me da pena ver el ser egoísta en el que te conviertes cuando estamos en problema. Quizás hubiera hasta aceptado este matrimonio si me hubiera casado con la Misty que yo apreciaba y quería, no con esta histérica —y sin decir nada más, giró sobre sus pies y se fue dejándola sola ya que Pikachu salió tras su entrenador.

Misty quedó pensativa ante aquello, quizás si se había centrado solo en sus propios sentimientos y se había olvidado que Ash también estaba acomplejado con la situación. Y sí estaba ella ahí, era porque él quería evitarle un mal momento, el mismo mal momento que ella le acababa de hacer vivir.

_«Realmente no quiero dejarte sola cargando todos los conflictos que está trayendo esto a la familia. Si te quedas aquí, los chicos no tardarán en saber lo que pasó, todo se hará más difícil de sostener y vamos a terminar odiándonos no quiero eso. Quiero que cuando termine el mes, sigamos siendo los mejores amigos como siempre »_

—¿Realmente podremos Ash? —se preguntó cayendo de sentada a la cama, fue cuando un golpe a la puerta la obligó a levantarse nuevamente—. ¿Sí?

—Buenas noches, ¿puedo pasar? —la voz de una mujer adulta sorprendió a la pelirroja que no dudo en abrir la puerta. Tras ella se encontró una señora de cabello plateado y lentes alargados—. Disculpe que me inmiscuya en su privacidad pero estoy al frente con mi marido, escuchamos su discusión y —Misty se sintió avergonzada y le abrió pasó a la anciana—. Primero déjeme presentarme —la señora extendió su mano hacia la líder de gimnasio— Sophia, pero puedes llamarme Sophie.

—Buenas Señora Sophie —respondió Misty tomando la mano de la mujer—, soy Misty.

—Y discúlpame que me meta, pero sentimos con mi marido de que era nuestro deber ayudar a las parejas que recién están comenzando en este arduo vínculo que es el matrimonio.

—Yo no…

—No te intimides —la interrumpió Sophie con una sonrisa sentándose en una de las sillas de la habitación—, con mi esposo tenemos un matrimonio de sesenta años, cuatro hijos, ocho nietos y tres bisnietos. Y no te voy a decir que todo es color de rosas.

—Es que lo nuestro es tan complicado —protestó moviendo los hombros con cansancio—, él es mi mejor amigo, en sí, fue también mi primer amor y terminamos casados producto de una borrachera en ciudad Neón.

—Oh, vaya —comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Al menos deberías pensar que fue con tu mejor amigo y no con un desconocido.

—Eso sí —afirmó aceptando que hubiera sido peor la cosa.

—¿Y qué es lo que tanto te estresa jovencita?

—No estamos casado por amor, solo por un tonto acto de borrachera, no recuerdo nada de aquella noche y es probable que esté esperando un hijo —soltó tan de golpe que la señora Sophie solo pudo exclamar un simple «Oh» — Entonces no sé qué hacer, siempre soñé con mi boda, con casarme por amor y tener una familia perfecta como yo no había tenido ya que mis padres murieron cuando yo era una bebé y…

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —trató de calmarla, ya que terminó cayendo sobre la cama con las manos cubriéndose el rostro—. Pero Misty, no debes pensar tanto en las cosas que deseabas, es mejor siempre mirar hacia el mañana.

—Nos dijeron que si volvíamos en un mes, nos daban el divorcio de inmediato a solo una firma.

—¿Y quieres eso?

—Más que nada —exclamó desesperada.

—¿Y por qué no te das una oportunidad de conocer mejor a tu amigo y ver si puede fluir algo más entre ustedes? Digo, si es que en estos momentos llegaras a estar formando una nueva vida dentro de ti, sería lo más acertado.

—Y si me enamoro de él y no estoy embarazada, ¿no cree que eso sería mucho peor?

—Ya entiendo —con una sonrisa ladeada miró a la chica—, temes no querer divorciarte de él al finalizar este mes —Misty trató de negarlo pero no pudo ante la mirada de confianza que le entregaba la mujer.

—Temo volver a caer ante él y no querer volver a separarme como lo tuvimos que hacer hace tiempo atrás.

—Lo mejor para una buena relación es que nunca se dejen de ver como amigos, un papel o una libreta no tiene por qué influir en su amistad, en su relación. ¿Sabes que es lo fundamental en un matrimonio?

—¿El amor? —comentó la chica, pero la anciana negó—. ¿No?

—Si solo amar fuera fundamental para el matrimonio, entonces no habría noviazgos y rupturas, habría casamientos y divorcios solamente.

—Puede que tenga razón —susurró pensativa.

—Bueno, te dejo esa tarea —se puso de pie y sonrió con los ojos cerrados—. Piensa que están ambos metidos en esto, no solo tú o él. Y ambos tienen que sobrellevarlo hasta el final. Si un bote de remos, es remado por un solo lado, nunca avanzara, solo girara en el mismo lugar.

En cubierta, Ash estaba recibiendo toda la brisa de la noche en la cara tratando de poder controlar sus sentimientos, mientras Pikachu trataba de consolarlo.

—¡¿Por qué logra exasperarme tanto esta mujer?! —gruñó entre dientes.

—Supongo que así son ellas —Ash se vio sorprendido por la voz a sus espaldas así que giró, se encontró con un hombre mayor que se sostenía gracias a un bastón.

—Hola —saludó Ash haciendo una media reverencia—. ¿Su mujer lo exaspera? —le preguntó bastante curioso de aquella aparición.

—Antes que nada —le extendió su mano derecha—, me llamo Kyle, ¿tú eres?

—Ash, Ash Ketchum —respondió tomando la mano ofrecida.

—Mucho gusto Ash —le soltó la mano y buscó una de las reposeras para tomar asiento, Ash se apuró a ayudarlo ya que notó la dificultad de éste—. Gracias. Como te decía, las mujeres exasperan con sus cambios de humor y su idea de que nosotros podemos leerles la mente y entender todo lo que les pasa.

—Parece que habláramos de la misma mujer —susurró Ash acercando otra reposera para sentarse frente al caballero.

—Con mi esposa Sophia llevamos casi sesenta años juntos, en un mes cumplimos sesenta y aunque siempre fue bastante complicado, creo que no puedo arrepentirme de nada.

—Disculpe —Ash no entendía muy bien a que venía esas palabrerías del hombre—, ¿Por qué me dice esto?

—Escuchamos la discusión con tu esposa, nosotros tenemos la habitación de enfrente y temo que no pudimos quedarnos sin hacer nada.

—Oh —Ash parecía encorvarse de la vergüenza que cargaba sobre sus hombros—, entiendo.

—Parecen muy afligidos para estar de luna de miel, ¿pasó algo?

—Ella es mi mejor amiga, se supone que es la persona que mejor me conoce en el mundo y yo a ella, al menos así pensaba hasta que festejando su cumpleaños hace tres días, nos pasamos de copas y amanecimos casados.

—Vaya, en mis tiempos nuestros padres no obligaban a casar con extraños —le contó como anécdota— tuviste suerte de haberte casado con tu mejor amiga y no con una extraña.

—Eso pensé en un inicio, pero no me gusta esta chica que apareció hoy —protestó mirando el cielo estrellado—, le faltó que me culpara por respirar.

—¿Y tú la quieres? —aquella pregunta lo tomó tan de sorpresa que no pudo evitar que los calores se le subieran a sus mejillas—. Supongo que sí.

—Es mi mejor amiga —se excusó—, le tengo mucho aprecio, y si bien, era constante entre nosotros las peleas infantiles y esas cosas, hoy si me llegaron a doler sus palabras. Se supone que ella me dijo que estaba bien, que pasaríamos este mes como si nada y volveríamos a ser lo que nunca dejaríamos de ser, mejores amigos… ahora lo dudo.

—¿Y por qué no tratas hablar con ella? —le aconsejó—. Quizás ella esté pasando por algo más que no es capaz de decirte por miedo o algo.

—Puede ser —frunció los labios pensativo—, Misty es un mar de misterios para mí.

—Traten de hablar, de llegar a un acuerdo en común para que no los tape y se pierdan el uno al otro —Kyle vio como Ash estaba metido en sus pensamientos así que con una sonrisa le preguntó—. ¿Sabes que hace funcionar a un matrimonio, una pareja?

—¿La confianza? —contestó con algo de dudas.

—Exacto —le dijo contento de que hubiera dicho la respuesta que esperaba—. ¡La confianza! —le sonrió— La confianza lleva a la buena comunicación, la buena comunicación lleva a la seguridad personal, y la seguridad personal lleva a una estabilidad que te permite poder estar al lado de una persona el tiempo que fuese.

—Creo que comprendo —dijo Ash aún pensativo.

—¿Sabes cuál es lo fundamental en un matrimonio?

—No —respondió negando con la cabeza.

—Pues —Kyle le pidió ayuda a Ash para levantarse y luego continuó— si tu matrimonio solo durará un mes, sería bueno que trataras de averiguarlo. Nunca sabes cuándo puede serte útil. Buenas noches.

El hombre se retiró, dejando a Ash pensando en que sería aquello fundamental en un matrimonio. ¿Sería el amor? Se miró con su Pokémon que lucía bastante confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando. Ash frunció los hombros y decidió regresar a su habitación.

Cuando llegó dispuesto a enfrentar a Misty, la encontró sobre la cama dormida, se apretó el labio inferior con los dientes mientras la observaba dormir…

—Supongo que será mejor hablar mañana —abrió un lado de la cama y la tomó entre sus brazos para acostarla, le quitó las balerinas de los pies y la tapó. Luego pasó él a acostarse mientras el roedor eléctrico se acomodaba enroscado en los pies de la cama.

—Sesenta años junto a la misma persona —se acomodó mirando a Misty—, solo llevamos algo más de once años conociéndonos Misty, ¿llegaremos a tantos años aún siendo solo amigos? Realmente lo único que quiero, es no perder a mi Misty amiga.

Y con aquella frase, cerró sus ojos al tercer día de su vida de casado.

* * *

**Rincón de las hermanas Hidroeléctricas: **

_PikAshley: Bien, ¿Que opinan del rumbo de la historia? XD... Ohhh ¿Tracey también opina lo mismo que Delia y Daisy? y parece que ahora la parejita de recién casados tienen con quien conversar durante el viaje jajajaja... ¿Como creen que les irá a estos dos? Pues no puedo adelantarles nada pero la cosa se pone algo loca en su viaje jejeje... En fin! espero hayan disfrutado éste nuevo cap ... Un saludo hidroeléctrico para todos/as!_

_Sire: ¡Bueno, eso esto por ahora! Si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario sobre el fic, no duden en decirnos. Solo quiero advertirles que no he visto ninguna pelicula de las que me han mencionado ._. Así que no sé si se parecen o no a las pelis. ¡En fin.. van tres días quedan veintisiete! Nos leemos el 10 de Octubre ^^_


	5. Día 04

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? **

**Espero que con ánimos de leer un nuevo capitulo de esta cybernovela (?)**

**Bueno, en los paises de las co-escritoras (Argentina-Chile) ya es 10 de Octubre así que podemos subir un nuevo episodio. También quiero contarles que tenemos escritos los capitulos hasta Diciembre, así que no se preocupe de que no va a ver actualización como está planificado.**

**Uno de los reviews me recordó la espera por Sailor Moon Crystal (Ai-Ketchum) Sabemos lo doloroso que es esperar dos capitulos mensuales, pero al menos nosotros estamos en medio, es un cap de SMC, un Cap de 30 Días, otro Cap de SMC y otro de 30 días ._. hacemos el mes más activo x3**

**En fin, muchas gracias por el apoyo a nuestros fieles lectores que nos acompañan en cada capitulo de este fic.**

**Besitos hidroeléctricos especiales para:**

**diego4560 /-/ armando aaron /-/ Pokemel /-/ Joselito /-/ Valeria Grayson /-/ Anngel /-/ netokastillo /-/ JheanMich /-/ sgtrinidad9 /-/ hikariiii94 /-/ MRiojas /-/ Ai-Ketchum /-/**

**Y saludos normales para los que nos leen y no dejan mensaje òwó **

* * *

**30 Días Contigo**

**~Día 4~**

* * *

Empezó lentamente a moverse en la cama conforme iba despertando, sobre todo porque la idea de que tenía que enfrentar a Misty, lo hacía demorar aún más en quitarse la pereza que cargaba en su cuerpo. Aspiró profundamente y movió el rostro hacia la derecha para abrir los ojos y ver a la pelirroja pero no la encontró.

—¿Eh? —se sentó en la cama y vio como ésta estaba abierta del lado de Misty y tampoco había señales de su roedor eléctrico en la habitación—. ¿Dónde estarán? —movió la sábana para vestirse y buscar a los seres faltantes cuando la puerta se abrió y Pikachu se asomó — ¿Pikachu? —éste lo miró sonriendo y abrió más la puerta para que Misty entrara cargando una bandeja de cama llena de comida.

—Oh —exclamó la pelirroja viéndolo despierto y con una sonrisa en sus labios lo saludo—, buenos días Ash, ¿qué tal dormiste?

—Bien —respondió volviéndose a sentar en la cama mientras observaba como Misty dejaba la bandeja en la cama. Tenía su cabellera anaranjada hecha una cola alta y llevaba una blusa blanca de flores rosadas y un short negro—, ¿tú?

—¡Muy bien! —sonrió, sentándose del otro lado de la fuente— Anoche no me porté bien contigo —comentó con una mueca, Ash que estaba por tomar una tostada, se detuvo a mirarla—, fui grosera y por un momento, me olvidé totalmente que somos los dos, los que cargamos con el problema, ni uno más ni el otro menos, ambos tenemos la misma carga.

—Misty —susurró sorprendido. Esperar que Misty se disculpara con él era algo que sin dudas no se esperaba. Tal vez, la pareja de ancianos también habían influido en su amiga.

—Y como dijimos aquel día en Pueblo Paleta, yo no quiero que nuestra amistad cambie, yo no quiero que pase otra escena como la de anoche donde nos dijimos cosas muy feas…

—Lo sé —Ash bajó la mano de la bandeja y miró la sábana arrugándola un poco con la mano izquierda—, yo no pensé mucho las cosas que te dije… Solo sé que me molesto que prácticamente me tiraras toda la responsabilidad a mí.

—Lo siento —susurró. Ash elevó la mirada, ésta tenía a Pikachu en su regazo y lo acariciaba como fuente de valor para hablar.

—Aunque más me dolió otra cosa —le dijo apretando aún más la sábana en su mano.

—¿Qué cosa Ash? —preguntó levantando la mirada para ver como él la miraba fijamente, sintió algo tan cálido de aquella mirada que no pudo evitar sentirse abochornada.

—Que lamentabas que nos hubiéramos encontrado en ciudad Neón.

—Oh eso… —Misty balbuceó y volvió a mirar a Pikachu—. Yo…

—Lo único que lamento yo de todo esto, es que no nos acordemos como terminamos así —Misty volvió a mirarlo pero él corrió la mirada rápidamente—. Por más que lo pienso no puedo entender que fue lo que nos llevó a terminar de esta forma.

—Si… —ambos miraron el anillo que brillaba en su dedo anular—, supongo que nunca lo sabremos…

—Me temo que así es… —el silencio se apoderó de ellos dos, quienes se pusieron a desayunar. Pikachu miraba a la pareja bastante triste por no poder hacer algo por ellos.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, corrieron la bandeja hacia una de las mesas de luz y Ash procedió a levantarse para bañarse. En cuanto desapareció de la vista de la pelirroja, ésta se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando el techo con la mente en blanco por varios minutos, luego, levantó su mano izquierda frente a su rostro mirando el anillo que brillaba en su dedo, lo removió con algo de fuerza y lo movió entre el dedo índice y pulgar. Se sorprendió tanto al notar que tenía escrito su nombre, el de Ash y la fecha de su cumpleaños en él que lo soltó, éste rebotó en la cama y terminó en los pies descalzos de Ash que salía secándose el cabello con una toalla blanca.

—Esto… —se quedó paralizada viendo como Ash -a medio cubrirse- se agachaba para tomar el anillo, lo observaba y luego se ponía de pie para acercarse a ella. Aunque no le pasó el anillo, al contrario, miró el suyo y se lo quitó antes de acercarse a la chica con los dos anillos en la palma de la mano derecha.

—Vaya, hay bastante diferencia entre el tuyo y el mío en cuanto a tamaño —aquella acotación confundió a Misty que pensó que Ash comentaría algo por el contenido de éstos y no por el tamaño.

—¿Eh? —lo miró tratando de notar si había algo oculto pero no, en aquel rostro de hombre, pudo ver la inocencia que solía encontrar en su amigo cuando era un niño, aquellos hizo que sacudiera la cabeza para no perderse entre sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué te lo quitaste? —la curiosidad por saber cómo había terminado ese anillo a sus pies, fue tanta que él se puso el suyo una vez más y luego le pasó el de Misty tomándolo entre los dedo pulgar e índice— ¿Te molesta?

—Este… —lo tomó y lo miró fijamente— Ash —éste buscó el rostro de su amiga, ya que ella no lo miraba—, ¿te parece bien que lo usemos si solo vamos a estar como mejores amigos por las Islas? ¿No nos miraran raro?

—Mmm —miró al anillo de Misty y luego el de él—, ¿sería mejor quitarlos? —ante la afirmación de Misty, Ash se quitó nuevamente el suyo y lo dejó en la mesa de luz aplastándolo con tres dedos por un par de segundos—. Sí, supongo que es lo mejor —tomó la camisa y el pantalón que había dejado en una silla y volvió a ingresar al baño.

Misty había observado como Ash dejaba el anillo como si no fuera nada importante con un sentimiento extraño en la boca del estómago. No entendía porque se sentía así cuando fue ella quien le pidió que dejaran de usarlo. Pero no pudo seguir indagando en sus pensamientos, ya que un golpe a la puerta le hizo colocar el anillo una vez más en su mano por pura inercia.

—¡Voy! —al abrir la puerta se encontró con la dulce pareja de ancianos a la que habían conocido la noche anterior—. ¡Señora Sophie!

—Hola Misty —saludó la señora golpeándole el pecho a su marido con el revés de su mano derecha—. Mira éste es el sujeto que llevo aguantando casi sesenta años.

—Déjame decirte querida que el sentimiento es mutuo —la miró con una fingida sonrisa que hizo que Misty no pudiera evitar sonreír—. Mi nombre es Kyle, y soy la victima de esta señora. Mucho Gusto.

—Mucho Gusto —respondió la chica quitándose de la puerta para que pudieran ingresar.

—¿Dónde está Ash? —preguntó Kyle, al momento que éste salía del baño abrochándose la camisa blanca de delgadas líneas verticales negras como su pantalón.

—¡Aquí estoy! —dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a la pareja—. Supongo que usted es la señora Sophie —comentó mirando a la anciana que afirmó aquel supuesto—. Soy Ash —le hizo una pequeña reverencia—, ¿qué los trae por aquí?

—Queríamos invitarlos a almorzar en un rato más —le informó Sophie—, claro si no es mucha molestia. Sabemos que bajan en Isla Prima.

—¡Ninguna! —respondieron tanto Misty como Ash a la vez, por aquello, que se miraron algo apenados y corrieron sus miradas hacia los ancianos.

—¡Genial! —Kyle miró a su esposa con una sonrisa y luego a la pareja de jóvenes frente a ellos—. Los venimos a buscar en un rato más.

—Pues a mí me tendrán que buscar en cubierta, voy a ir a tomar un poco de sol —les contó Misty quien retrocedió hasta un pequeño bolso sobre su mesa de luz, sacó sus gafas oscuras y el protector solar—. ¿Tú Ash?

—Yo estaré aquí por el momento —respondió—, pero cualquier cosa nosotros los buscamos en el comedor.

—De acuerdo —se despidieron de los ancianos y Misty se fue prácticamente tras ellos. Ash quedó con Pikachu quien seguía observándolo.

—¿Qué pasa amigo? —el roedor movió las orejas apenado—. ¿Qué te preocupa? Si estamos bien —le echó una mirada al anillo—. Estamos bien.

…

En cubierta Misty encontró una reposera, se quitó el short y la blusa para poder tomar sol. Se hizo una rosca en el cabello para que no le molestara y se sentó para comenzar a echarse protector solar, estaba extendiendo la crema protectora sobre la pierna derecha cuando una sombra le bloqueó el sol. Levantó la mirada pensando que Ash se había arrepentido de quedarse en la habitación pero no era él, era un hombre moreno bastante musculoso de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes.

—¿Disculpa? —la chica le hizo un movimiento con la mano derecha— Me tapas el sol.

—¿Cómo tapar lo que tienes enfrente? —dijo desbordando arrogancia, Misty no pudo más que poner los ojos en blancos por aquel petulante sujeto.

—No lo comprendo —dijo la chica levantando las gafas para poder observarlo mejor, negativa, se volvió a bajar las gafas porque así era bastante más pasable.

—Soy un sol nena, y te vi que estabas poniéndote protector solar —se agachó delante de ella y le regaló una sonrisa brillosa—. ¿Te ayudo?

—Primero —tosió incómoda—, no me llamo "Nena" —le indicó haciendo las comillas con los dedos—, segundo, no necesito que nadie me ayude mira —le dijo para que viera como con un simple movimiento de su brazo, alcanzaba a deslizar la crema por toda su espalda sin necesidad de ayuda—. ¿Ves?

—¡Oye! —gruñó el tipo colocándose de nuevo frente a Misty enseñándole su porte— ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Alguien que no te tiene miedo, eso es seguro —respondió tajantemente la pelirroja.

Ash había llegado a cubierta con la idea de preguntarle a Misty si no le molestaba que conservara el anillo, cuando vio la escena ante sus ojos. En un inicio solo observó puesto que si conocía a su amiga, era más que seguro que ésta lo iba a dejar marcando ocupado en un dos por tres. Pero no le gustó nada la reacción del sujeto cuando puso su mano en el brazo de Misty y sin dudas la estaba forzando a pararse. Sin pensarlo, se acercó y con solo mirar a Pikachu, éste le lanzó una pequeña corriente eléctrica a la mano del patán que soltó inmediatamente a Misty cayendo ésta bruscamente en la reposera y posteriormente, al suelo.

—¡Misty! —Ash se agachó hasta ella para ayudarla a parar—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Y tú? —preguntó el sujeto mirando a Ash con desdén, mientras que con un movimiento de su brazo le enseñaba a las demás jóvenes que estaban en cubierta tomando sol— No ves que hay más chicas allá, ¿puedes irte? Estamos ocupados aquí con mi pelirroja.

—¿Tú qué? —Ash se paró dejando a Misty en la reposera indignado por las palabras de éste.

—Ya lo escuchaste bien —dijo el moreno musculoso golpeando con sus dedos índices el pecho de Ash que poco y nada se movió ante la provocación—, estamos ocupados con mi pelirroja. Yo llegué primero así que puedes dejar de estorbar.

Pikachu estaba tan indignado como su entrenador y enseñaba las mejillas rebosantes de electricidad.

—Ash —Misty trataba de llamar la atención de su amigo para que tratara de calmarse, le asustaba los gestos que estaba adquiriendo.

—Cállate —le gritó—, no ves que estamos conversando con el flaquito éste cosas de hombres.

—¡Pero, ¿qué demoni…¿! —Misty iba a ponerse de pie pero el brazo de Ash se lo prohibió.

—¡Ash! —protestó.

—Ahora que lo vengo notando —don músculos se cruzó de brazos observándolos—, ¿se conocen? —lo señaló— ¿Eres su hermano, acaso? —le dio un palmazo en el pecho a Ash—. ¡Yo tengo a mi hermana en cubierta, está por allá, ¿hacemos cambio?!

—¿Mi hermana? ¡Ja! —se burló Ash metiendo la mano izquierda en su bolsillo y miró a Misty con una sonrisa ladeada, tomó la mano de ésta y le enseñó el anillo que por suerte aún llevaba puesto—. Mira —el tipo observó la mano delgada de Misty y luego, Ash sacó la que tenía en el bolsillo mostrando el suyo—, ¿te dice algo esto?

—¿Están casados?

—Así es —respondió Ash, pero ante el brillo raro de los ojos del sujeto decidió frenarlo antes de tener que oír alguna que otra barbaridad que le hubiera hecho perder los estribos—. Y antes de que intentes algo con mi mujer —aquella señal de posesividad sorprendió a Misty que lo miró parpadeando sucesivamente—, vas a tener que enfrentarte a mi Pokémon —le enseño a Pikachu que estaba más que dispuesto a combatir.

—¡Ja! —se burló llamando la atención de varios transeúntes, incluso de los mismísimos señores Kyle y Sophie—. ¡Quiero tener a tu mujer y eso no me lo va a impedir ningún entrenador ignorante!

—¿Ignorante yo? —se miró con Pikachu y no pudo evitar reírse por la ignorancia de su oponente, que sin dudas tenía tanto músculos en el cuerpo que se olvidó ejercitar el más importante, el cerebro. En eso, los ojos de Ash se encontraron con la señora Sophie que le hizo una seña hacia Misty, él le afirmó y al ver como los señores quitaban a Misty del lugar, decidió concentrarse en la pequeña batalla—. ¡Bien, si soy tan ignorante como crees, una batalla uno a uno supongo que será suficiente para que acabes conmigo!

—¡Claro! —buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pokébola que lanzó al aire dejando frente a él a Hitmontop—. ¡Con éste basta!

—Pikachu —Ash mandó a su Pokémon que estaba más que dispuesto a acabar con su oponente.

—Acabemos rápido con esto, Hitmontop ¡Giro Rápido! —el pokémon lucha comenzó a rodar con dirección al roedor que no se movió de su lugar, al contrario se puso en posición de recibir el ataque—. ¡Ah te crees rudo, ¿verdad?! ¡Vamos Hitmontop golpea!

El Pokémon golpeó a Pikachu con todo su poder, pero éste resistió el ataque, sujetándose lo más que pudo a él para luego soltarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ash a Pikachu, y éste volteó mostrando los dientes y su pulgar, al ver a Hitmontop tambalearse, descubrió que lo había dejado paralizado—. ¡Genial!

—¿Qué? —don músculos observó confundido a su pokémon.

—¡Ahora es nuestro turno! —Ash elevó el brazo derecho hacia arriba— ¡Electrobola!

Hitmontop apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Pikachu lanzó la bola eléctrica en su dirección seguido por un rayo que afectó mayormente a su entrenador. ¡Realmente Pikachu estaba furioso!

En cuanto cayó Hitmontop debilitado, los espectadores estallaron en aplausos.

—¡No esperábamos menos de nuestro campeón! —exclamó uno de los marineros aplaudiendo a Ash.

—De nada, de nada —dijo Ash con una sonrisa mientras hacía pequeñas reverencias a su público—, no se olviden que estaré haciendo conferencias en las islas Sevii ¡Compren sus entradas, vivo de eso ahora! —terminó con una broma que hizo que la gente se alejara de buen ánimo. Con Pikachu sobre su hombro se acercó al sujeto—. No vuelvas a intentar acercarte a Misty una vez más, o me aseguraré de que ella como Maestra de Pokémon de Agua que es, te use para comida de su Gyarados. —y sin más, giró buscando a la pareja de ancianos que se había llevado a Misty con ellos.

Cuando la encontró, cayó arrodillado frente a ella y le colocó las manos en los brazos.

—¿Misty estás bien? —pero el cierre del ojo izquierdo le indicó que algo le dolía—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Parece que el brabucón ese, le apretó muy fuerte el brazo —le comentó Sophie mirando a Misty con pena.

—¡Ese idiota! —Ash se puso de pie, pero fue frenado por la mano de Misty.

—No vale la pena —le comentó.

—¡Pero Misty! —protestó Ash que lo único que quería ir a desaparecer al tipo ese—. ¡Mira lo que!

—¡Ya no importa! —le rogó y lo jaló un poco hacia ella—. Ya déjalo estar Ash, por favor.

—Misty —verla en esa pose tan indefensa no le gustaba para nada, en cuatro días era la segunda vez que la veía así y no lo soportaba. La angustia se instaló con rapidez en su garganta al ver como ella le sonreía pese al dolor de su brazo.

—Gracias por defenderme Ash —le agradeció cerrando los ojos— No lo esperaba, y me sorprendió mucho, gracias —Ash se dejó relajar con aquellas palabras.

—Bueno —Kyle levantó la voz apoyando ambas manos en su bastón—, un hombre siempre debe defender a su mujer

—Pero yo —Ash trató de excusarse pero no le dieron tiempo a pensar algo.

—Uno siempre tiene que defender a su mujer —volvió a indicar Kyle—, no importa si es su mujer de palabra, de papel o por algo más importante, es su deber —miró a Sophie con una sonrisa— incluso, aunque ella sea a veces más fuerte que tú.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir Kyle? —preguntó Sophie colocando las manos en su cintura.

—Nada mi amor —comentó y tras ella les hizo un gesto a Ash y a Misty que no pudieron evitar reír.

—Ya es hora de almorzar —le indicó Sophie ignorando a su marido—. ¡Vamos que todo este ajetreo debió abrirles el apetito!

—Si —afirmaron los chicos, mientras Ash se levantaba para ayudar a Misty.

El almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo y acogedor, la pareja compuesta por Kyle y Sophia era bastante entretenida.

—¡Así que el campeón de la región! —exclamó Kyle con una sonrisa y Ash apenado llevó la mano a la nuca—. Uno de nuestros nietos estaba feliz porque iba a conocer al campeón en una conferencia en nuestra isla, pero nunca me imaginé que lo conocería primero.

—No es para tanto —dijo Ash con modestia.

—¡Créale! —comentó Misty con una sonrisa mordaz— Realmente no es para tanto.

—¡Oye! —protestó Ash—. ¡Soy alguien importante aunque te cueste creerlo!

—Sí, sí —Misty tomó un canapé y se lo echó a la boca de Ash—, mejor come y calla.

—Esto es tan entretenido —comentó Sophie haciendo que tanto Misty como Ash la mirara—, me recuerdan a Kyle y a mí cuando nos conocimos —como parecían no comprender, prosiguió—. Nuestros padres eran amigos, así que decidieron casarnos contra nuestra voluntad, como a su vez éramos amigos decidimos hacer un viaje para ver si podríamos llevarnos bien como algo más que amigos.

Misty se acomodó en la silla bastante interesada en aquel relato.

—¡Fue un caos! —comentó Kyle— ¡Había cosas que sinceramente me desesperaron de su personalidad!

—¡Tú lo has dicho, el sentimiento es mutuo! —le retrucó la mujer molesta por verse interrumpida.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ash.

—¡Nunca aceptaría casarme con alguien que no sabe cocinar! —negó Kyle señalándola—. ¡Comida al carbón, la especialidad de mi querida esposa!

—¿Y tú? —protestó ella mirándolo de manera acusadora—. ¡No podías ni sacar la basura, y ni hablar de recolectar leña! Era más fácil ir yo, que esperar que el señor se mueva.

—¡Oye! —Misty no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar a Ash de reojo. Viéndolo sonreír ante la discusión de la pareja de ancianos hizo una mueca cuando se sintió observaba por Sophie.

—Pero ahora veo que están a punto de cumplir sesenta años —comentó Ash, muy emocionado—, ¿Cómo le hicieron?

—Con el paso del tiempo —comentó Kyle tomándole de la mano a Sophia—, me di cuenta que un plato de buena comida no valía si ella no me acompañaba.

—Y yo comprendí, que podía sacrificar algunas cosas con tal de tenerlo a mi lado —respondió Sophia acercando su rostro al de su marido.

—¡Qué tierno! —exclamó Misty toma emocionada.

—Y además nos dimos cuenta que para llevarnos bien, no necesitábamos dejar de ser amigos por vernos casado. Al contrario, la amistad nos dio aún más fortaleza para poder estar juntos, confiando, creyendo y sobre todo… tratando de ser la mejor versión de uno mismo para que el otro sea feliz.

—Eso es muy bonito —comentó Ash quien miró a Misty de reojo—, ¿y qué pasó para que se dieran cuenta? —intrigado por saber cómo habían llegado a ese punto.

—Cuando vimos que no éramos compatibles, hablamos con nuestros padres y ellos aceptaron nuestra negativa —comentó Kyle y miró a Sophie, por aquella mueca de tristeza, Ash pudo presentir que algo le había pasado a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—Mi padre no tardó en buscarme otro marido —comentó la mujer mirando el plato—, y los padres de Kyle no tardaron en buscarle otra esposa con los requerimientos que ambos habíamos pedido. El mío era atento y la de él era muy buena cocinera, hasta me daba envidia ver sus preparaciones pero…

—Nada era lo mismo —comentó Kyle apretando la mano de su esposa—. ¡Y no tuve el valor de enfrentar lo que sentía hasta que la vi en aquel vestido blanco que me la iba a separar de mi lado para siempre.

—No me diga que… —Misty se paró de la silla con las manos sobre la mesa.

—Si —dijo con orgullo el hombre—, me la robe.

—Fue como una película —exclamó la mujer con las manos en su rostro toda emocionada—, fue el único acto romántico en toda nuestra vida pero…

—¿Cómo que el único? —protestó y sin dudas, hasta ahí había llegado el romanticismo de la misma historia.

Ash y Misty se miraron y se sonrieron por aquella historia emocionante.

—En fin —tosió Sophie para acomodar su voz—, nos fuimos a esconder a Isla Sétima porque ahí estuvimos cuando hicimos el viaje y pues, ya no nos retiramos de esa isla nunca más. Nuestros padres nos perdonaron luego de un año, ya cuando esperábamos a nuestra primera hija, Sara.

—Wow —Misty estaba maravillada, sin duda aquella era una historia sacada de novela romántica.

—En veinticuatro días estamos cumpliendo sesenta años desde que me la robe de su casa —les contó Kyle—, haremos fiesta con toda la familia, por si quieren visitarnos. Tenemos un hostal con aguas termales —la sonrisa del rostro del anciano era sin duda una invitación que no podrían rechazar.

—Claro ahí estaremos —afirmaron los dos.

…

Pasaban más de las tres de la tarde cuando Misty terminó de acomodar su bolso para descender del barco; según el capitán, a las cinco de la tarde estarían llegando al puerto de Isla Prima, lugar en donde ellos bajaban. Terminó y con una mueca de sus labios se dejó caer en la cama con cuidado ya que el golpe que se había dado al caer aún le dolía bastante, aunque claro al recordar como Ash la había defendido no podía evitar sonreír. Y no podía evitar tampoco, que amara como había sonado ese "Mi mujer" en los labios de Ash.

Se lanzó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos por estar pensando en tonterías, pero la hacían sentir menos miserable, eso era seguro.

Y en ese momento, una pregunta que no se le había pasado por la cabeza se hizo presente. Se sentó y se puso de pie, tenía que buscar a Ash y quitársela antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

Lo buscó por varios lugares tratando de evitar encontrarse con don músculos, cuando lo encontró estaba en el salón acompañado de un hombre vestido con camisa rosada y pantalones lilas, Misty arqueó una ceja observándolo. ¿Aquel sujeto se devoraba a su marido con la mirada o era producto de su delicado estado mental?

Ash no parecía darse cuenta, se reía aun cuando el tipo pasó su brazo por los hombros de Ash y éste seguía hablando como si fuera algo natural.

«O Ash será…»

Sacudió su cabeza para quitar esas palabras de su mente, últimamente estaba pensando muchas tonterías. Se acercó a la mesa de bocadillos y tomó una galleta decorada con chocolate blanco, la miró y se la comió mientras seguía observando la situación de reojo.

¡Ese hombre seguía tocando a Ash!

_«¡Ni yo lo toco así!»_ Pensó la chica indignada, por lo que decidió acercársele de una vez por toda, una vez al lado de Ash, empujó al tipejo para que se alejara de éste y ella con un tono dulce de voz exclamó— ¡Al fin te encuentro amor! —Ash la miró extrañado pero enseguida elevó la mirada al salón buscando algún indicio de que don músculos estuviera molestando una vez más a Misty.

—Misty —le sonrió—, ¿terminaste de acomodar todo?

—Si cariño —Ash tosió bastante incomodo por el tono dulce de Misty, pero pretendió tratar de seguirle el juego.

—Mira —le presentó con la mano al hombre que estaba frente a ella quien la escaneaba de pies a cabeza—, es Jaime, dice que es admirador de mi carrera.

—Oh —Misty extendió su mano con una sonrisa—, Misty Ketchum —se presentó causando que Ash la mirara de reojo—, un gusto conocer a los admiradores de mi esplendido marido.

—Sí, claro —Jaime no sabía bien que estaba tratando de transmitir la pelirroja a través de su mirada, solo tomó la mano con desconfianza.

—Jaime quería que fuéramos al sauna del barco —le informó Ash de manera inocente y a Misty le cayó la ficha de inmediato.

—¡No! —le prohibió causando más confusión en Ash ya que se había pegado a su brazo, tanto que parecía que se lo fuera a quitar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ash algo sordo por el grito de la chica—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Es que Ash —frunció los labios mientras pensaba algo rápido—, es que no me siento bien —le comentó—, me ha estado doliendo el golpe de la mañana y no sé cómo voy a hacer para poder descender del barco.

—¿En serio? —la preocupación de Ash hizo que Misty se sintiera algo apenada por mentirle de esa forma, pero era eso o la integridad de Ash, y prefería la integridad de su amigo—. Déjame ayudarte —Ash la tomó de la cintura y miró a Jaime para disculparse— Lo siento —le señaló a Misty con la cabeza—, tengo que hacer, en otra ocasión será.

—Si, en otra —Jaime se despidió con un gesto de su mano derecha y Misty lo miró victoriosa mientras se iba con Ash. Cuando salieron del salón Misty se paró derecha sorprendiendo a Ash.

—¿No que te sentías mal? —preguntó Ash con las manos en la cintura.

—Algo —se mordió la lengua y se acercó para tomarse del brazo de Ash una vez más—, pero parece que no notaste lo que quería ese tipo contigo.

—¿Jaime? —preguntó Ash confundido y Misty afirmó—. ¿Y qué quería según tú? —Misty hizo un gesto para que le acercara el oído y ahí le soltó la bomba que dejó a Ash con los ojos bien abierto.

—¡Sí! —lo señaló— Así mismo hubieras quedado.

Ash se acomodó incómodo.

—Supongo que tengo que agradecerte —le dijo y ella le negó tomándose con ambos brazos del de Ash—. ¿No?

—Estamos a mano esposo mío —le dijo con una sonrisa, y Ash cambió la seriedad por una sonrisa.

—A mano, esposa mía.

…

El barco fue deteniéndose lentamente cuando éste llegó al puesto de isla Prima. Ahí, Ash y Misty se despidieron de los señores Sophie y Kyle antes de descender de la embarcación.

—¡Déjame darte un abrazo! —le pidió Sophie a Misty y ésta obedeció, fue ahí cuando Sophie le susurró al oído—. Si ves que no te puedes con la duda, háblalo con él.

Misty se separó sorprendida, pero luego comprendió a lo que se refería la señora. Su duda sobre su estado.

—¡Esperamos verlos en nuestra fiesta en Isla Sétima! —les dijo Kyle— Recuerden que tienen una tarea encomendada.

—¿Tarea? —ambos miraron a los señores, luego entre ellos y sus rostros se pusieron rojos.

—Sí, esa tarea —les dijeron elevando las manos para despedirse de ellos—. ¡Qué les vaya bonito, buena suerte en su aventura!

Ash y Misty realizaron una reverencia y bajaron del barco con cuidado, puesto que el dolor de la pierna de Misty se había intensificado un poco.

Una vez en tierra firme, un auto esperaba por Ash para guiarlo hacia la posada donde estarían por un par de días.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Ash notó como Misty se quejaba un poco al sentarse a su lado.

—Digamos que no estoy acostumbrada a ser tratada con violencia de esa calaña.

—Ni que me lo digas —gruñó Ash tratando de poder quitar de su memoria esa escena.

—Pero creo que llegados a la cabaña dormiré un rato —le comentó mirando por la ventanilla del auto, Ash la observó y se preguntaba como luciría el brazo donde forcejeó anteriormente. Más no le dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña que ocuparían ambos, no era muy grande pero sí bastante acogedora. Una habitación, una cocina comedor, lavadero y una pequeña sala de estar.

—¡Bienvenida a lo que será tu casa por tres días! —le comentó Ash a Misty dejando las maleta y el bolso a un lado de la puerta.

—Al menos no tengo que subir escaleras —respondió Misty sonriendo bastante cansada del ajetreado día.

Buscó la habitación y poco le importó solo encontrar una cama, cayó sobre ella, mientras Ash veía la lista de pendientes que le habían dejado pegado a la puerta del refrigerador.

—Genial —se dijo abriendo el refrigerador y encontrar varias cosas para comer—, según esto —la cerró tras sacar una botella de agua—, Lance llega mañana a las diez de la mañana para coordinar todo —miró la hora y no pasaban de las siete de la tarde—. Le preguntaré a Misty si no quiere algo para comer… —se fue hacia la habitación pero la encontró dormida. La observó y como la noche anterior, la cubrió con una manta que había a los pies de la cama y le apagó la luz para que descansara.

Él se echó en un sillón en la sala junto a Pikachu a mirar un poco de televisión. Ese día sin dudas había sido uno muy largo.

* * *

.

* * *

**Rincón Hidroeléctrico: **

**Sire**: _¿Y qué les pareció el Capitulo? ¡Chan! ¡Chan! En lo particular amé la historia que les puse a la linda parejita de ancianos. ¿No fue Cute? ¿Y qué tal La aparición de Mr. Músculo y Mr. Jaime? Espero que haya sido un capitulo de su agrado. ¡Nos leemos el 20 de Octubre! ^^_

**Pikarito:**_ bien! ¿Qué les pareció "Don músculos"? ¿Y el candidato de Ash? jajajaja ese chico si que puede quedar como tonto... Éste cap me hizo morir de la risa... Ahhhh amo a ese chico por más lelo que sea...Bueno no sigo porqué me voy de tema! Solo les diré que queremos saber su opinión sobre el nuevo cap y que creen ustedes que pasara!_

**_._**

**_¡Hasta la Próxima! _**

**_Y no olviden buscarnos en Facebook como:_**

_»The Electric Tale of PikAshley_

_»Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua_


	6. Día 05

**Bueno, como todo día 20 aqui tenemos un nuevo capitulo de 30 días. **

**En este capitulo conocerán a otros dos personajes que tendrán algo de influencia en el fic.**

** ¡Nos estamos leyendo! **

**Besitos Hidroeléctricos a nuestros reviews:**

**Anngel - armandoaaron - Huachi-sama - Pokemel - Joselito - Yuki-chan22(Gracias) - LadyKya0 - Valeria Grayson - sgtrinidad9 - megafanzx **

**Y besitos normales a los que solo leyeron ^^**

**Disfruten el capitulo es uno de larga duración xD Nos quedó algo largo x3**

* * *

**30 Días Contigo**

**~Día 05~**

* * *

Se incorporó en la cama apoyando los antebrazos contra el colchón; no tenía ni idea como había terminado ahí. Giró y observando el techo de madera empezó a recordar: Había salido de viaje, estaba en isla Prima y se había recostado un rato porque se sentía agotada.

Pero por la luz que ingresaba a la habitación desde el exterior, había dormido demasiado.

Buscó en su cartera que aún seguía a su lado, su celular y lo tocó para que le enseñara la hora.

«07:45»

Se sentó en la cama, extendió los brazos hacia arriba y los bajó moviendo su cabeza en forma circular, le costaba creer que había dormido casi doce horas. Fue cuando se puso de pie que se dio cuenta que Ash no estaba en la habitación.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió hacia la sala, un lugar que se veía -sin dudas- mejor a la luz del día que en la noche, ahí se encontró a Ash dormido despatarrado con Pikachu en su pecho. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado al ver aquella imagen tan infantil, ya que el campeón tenía no solo la mano derecha tocando la alfombra, sino que también la pierna. Decidió dejar que durmiera un rato más, divisó su bolso al lado de la puerta y lo tomó para regresar a la habitación a darse un baño antes de iniciar el día.

Dejó correr el agua hasta que saliera tibia para poder meterse debajo de la lluvia, observó el baño y cuando deslizaba su esponja por el brazo izquierdo notó que tenía una marca en él que le dolía, por la forma de éste, el tipejo del barco le había dejado marcado el dedo pulgar en el brazo. Apretó los ojos y siguió bañándose, dejó que el agua le diera de lleno en la cara antes de salir a vestirse.

Buscó una blusa verde agua de mangas tres cuarto abombadas y se la colocó junto con un short blanco y secándose el cabello salió de la habitación hacia la cocina a ver que había para preparar desayuno.

Pan, queso y bayas.

Puso el pan en la tostadora, agua a calentar y tras colocarse un delantal, se dedicó a pelar las bayas.

Ash comenzó a moverse entre quejas por la posición en la que se había quedado dormido, pero más por un olor que capturó todo sus sentidos, _¿qué era? ¿Pan?_ Frunció la nariz. Más bien, olía a pan quemado… _¿Quemado_? Abrió tan de golpe los ojos que terminó rodando sobre el sillón, cayendo a la alfombra y aplastando a su Pokémon que no pudo evitar electrocutarlo por el improvisto golpe.

—¿Ash? —Misty apareció en la sala con una enorme sonrisa— Buenos días.

—¿Buenos días? —preguntó sentándose en la alfombra para reconfortar al pobre roedor que recibió todo su peso—. ¿Qué es lo que se está quemando?

—Solo fue el pan —respondió bastante avergonzada con la mano en la nuca—, pero solo fueron las primeras seis rodajas, ya a la octava le tomé el ritmo a la tostadora— la risa de ingenuidad hizo que Ash se pusiera de pie para ver que le esperaba en la cocina, aunque para aquello tuvo que reunir más coraje que cuando se enfrentaba a cualquier Pokémon legendario.

Para su sorpresa, pudo entender algo del pan quemado; las bayas en aquellos dos platos parecían de restaurante, picadas todas de forma pareja y con unos hilos de leche condensada para decorar. En una bandeja estaba el pan tostado y quemado, y el olor a café de la cafetera lo hizo sentar y empezar a comer. Misty lo observó afirmando con la cabeza por su hazaña y se dispuso a tomar desayuno ella también.

—¿Y qué tal? —dijo terminando de comer las bayas.

—Me has sorprendido —dijo Ash tomando una tostada no tan quemada—, no me lo esperaba y espero que esto mejore.

—¿Esperas? —protestó y le negó con el dedo índice de la mano derecha—. No señor.

—¿Qué? —dijo Ash cortando un pedazo de queso para su tostada.

—Hoy yo, mañana tú —le indicó—. Lo mejor es que nos turnemos para las cosas de la casa.

—Ok —afirmó y le enseñó la taza—, mañana yo, pero ahora tú sírveme más café por favor.

Misty sonrió y le sirvió el café para terminar de desayunar, al final, Ash terminó comiéndose hasta las tostadas quemadas a las cual les raspó un poco el carbón.

Más tarde, Ash juntó todos los platos y los lavó mientras que Misty puso a lavar la ropa, primero echó la ropa clara que habían usado en pueblo Paleta y en el ferry que los llevó…

—Supongo que, solo echaste la ropa blanca —le indicó Ash observando como la chica daba la orden a la máquina lavadora.

—¿Te crees que nunca he usado una lavadora? —Ash no le respondió pero la ceja arqueada le dejaba en claro cuál era su impresión por las labores hogareñas de la líder— Para tu información, he vivido toda mi vida dependiendo de mi misma, así que no creas que no puedo con —en eso la maquina comenzó a sonar—. ¿Qué le pasa a esto? —se preguntó justo cuando el sonido del timbre sonó interrumpiéndola.

—No le echaste el jabón —dijo Ash cruzado de brazos, la observó con una sonrisa y giró para atender la puerta.

—¡Odio que tenga razón! —protestó Misty observando como la gaveta del jabón estaba vacía. Lo llenó y la puso a andar. Luego salió hacia la cocina a ver quién había llegado.

—¡Pero si aquí está la otra involucrada! —aquello la hizo quedarse tiesa observando al hombre de cabellos rosados, miró a Ash quien le regreso la mirada de confusión. Lance se acercó a Misty, la tomó y la pegó a Ash—. ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron antes que se habían casado?! —ambos apretaron los labios, era claro que Lance debía creer eso por lo que habían vivido en el Ferry—. ¡Hubiera preparado algo más relajado y no tan laborioso!

—No hay cuidado, Lance —Misty avergonzada, se separó de Ash y corrió a refugiarse en la cocina en donde tomó un plato para comenzar a secarlo con un paño.

—Parece que todo es tan reciente —Lance palmeó el hombro izquierdo de Ash—, aun logran ponerse rojos.

—Eh… este —Ash no sabía que decir— Yo…

—¡Cuando los organizadores de las conferencias se enteraron que estabas casado dijeron que eso haría subir tu popularidad muchísimo más!

—¿Qué los organizadores qué? —exclamó Ash y Lance no pudo contestar por el estruendo de la cocina, Misty había dejado caer un plato por la noticia.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ash pero ella solo afirmó y se puso a juntar los trozos—. Lance, ¿era necesario?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó moviendo los brazos como si leyera un cartel—. La gran promesa del mundo Pokémon, puede mostrarle a las nuevas generaciones como se puede luchar por tus sueños —indicó la mano hacia la derecha y luego señaló a Misty— y planificar tu familia.

—Es que —Ash estaba muy exasperado por que Lance se quedara callado que no pasó desapercibido para el presidente de la Liga Pokémon.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Es que no creo que Misty quiera participar en todo esto —la mencionada ingresó a la sala con las manos tras ella—, ¿verdad?

—¿Participar en qué? —preguntó moviendo los hombros, Lance se le acercó y la miró intimándola un poco— ¿Qué?

—Estaba pensando, ¿trajiste ropa formal?

—No, estoy de vacaciones —exclamó como si fuera simple lógica.

—Lamentablemente vas a tener que aparecer como la señora Ketchum delante de ciento de invitados, ¿Serás capaz de hacerlo?

Misty buscó la mirada de Ash, pero éste corrió la mirada con los puños apretados.

—Yo…

—Todos los organizadores ya saben que Ash se casó —Lance le tomó las manos a la pelirroja y ésta se avergonzó un poco—, ¿no quedaría mal que se presentara solo en las comidas y en las conferencias?

—Bueno si, tienes razón.

—Lance no la obligues —la respuesta de Ash hizo que algo burbujeara en la boca de su estómago y respondió prácticamente sin pensar mucho lo que iba a decir-

—Supongo que esa es mi obligación como su esposa —dijo tan decidida que hasta ella misma se lo creyó— Lo único malo es que no tengo nada decente que ponerme para eventos y esas cosas… No lo sabía.

—Eso se arregla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —ante aquello Lance salió de la casa a hablar por teléfono.

—Misty no tienes por qué hacer esto —le dijo Ash como si sintiera que aquello podría ser malo para ambos.

—¿No quieres que te ayude? —preguntó aún con esa sensación fea en la boca de su estómago.

—No es eso, es que —en realidad no sabía bien que era lo que le impedía aceptarla como su pareja ante la gente a la que él trabajaba.

—¿Crees que no estoy al nivel? —aquella pregunta fue lanzada con tanto veneno por la pelirroja que fue un golpe demasiado eficaz sobre Ash.

—¡¿Cómo crees eso de mí?! —se enojó y la tomó por los hombros— No es eso, pero si tú me dices que no pasara nada entre nosotros por tener que fingir ante la gente algo que no somos, lo aceptó.

—Ash —la mirada de Ash quitó las inseguridades de la líder, quien relajando los músculos de la cara, elevó su mano derecha hacia la mejilla de Ash y sonrió—, ya que estamos metidos en esto, sigamos hacia el final.

—Qué bueno que no nos deshicimos de los anillos —comentó Ash tratando de bajar la tensión de la situación.

—Sí, ahora nos serán de utilidad —Misty hizo una mueca que imitaba una sonrisa, cuando Lance ingresó a la casa se separaron de golpe.

—Mira Misty —tras él, apareció una joven de cabellos castaños con reflejos dorados que se abrazó a su cuaderno en cuanto vio a Ash, aquella reacción no pasó desapercibida para la líder—, ella es mi asistente Janice, ella ira contigo a las tiendas de la isla para que te compres lo que necesites.

—Ok —respondió y le extendió la mano hacia la joven de apariencia tranquila—, mucho gusto, soy Misty.

—Gusto en conocerla —aceptó la mano con una sonrisa y luego dando pequeños saltitos se acercó a Ash—. Buenos Días Ash, aquí te traigo toda la información del mes en las islas —Ash tomó el cuaderno y lo abrió para revisarlo mientras la joven se apegaba más al brazo de Ash para hacerle unos comentarios.

Misty se quedó viendo la escena pero no iba a hacer nada que demostrara su inconformidad.

—Creo que —indicó con la mano derecha—, voy por mi bolso —y cuando se fue, Ash cerró el cuaderno de golpe y se lo pasó de nuevo a Janice para ir con ella a la habitación.

—Pórtate bien Janice —la reprendió Lance—. Ahora Ash no es un hombre libre, está casado y debes verlo así.

—Está bien —farfulló indignada con aquella noticia que había recibido.

Dentro de la habitación, Ash estaba entregándole una tarjeta negra a Misty que ésta estaba rechazando roja de la vergüenza.

—¡Tengo mi propia línea de crédito, de verdad! —con ambas manos rechazaba el plástico rectangular que el moreno le ofrecía.

—Lo sé, pero es necesario para mantener las apariencias —le recordó ofreciéndole una vez más, la tarjeta—, se supone que eres mi esposa, y si tienes que salir con la asistente de mi jefe, es mejor que vea que compartimos hasta los gastos.

—¡Pero! —iba a protestar nuevamente pero Ash levantó la mano izquierda para silenciarla.

—Vas a aceptarla, vas a ir a comprar y si te molesta usar mi tarjeta luego me regresas el dinero.

—¿Puedo hacerte un giro por mis gastos?

—Si —le afirmó dándole de nuevo la tarjeta—, pero cuando terminemos este mes, arreglamos todo lo que fueron gastos y ahí me pagas. ¿Te parece?

—De acuerdo —Misty tomó al fin la tarjeta de Ash y salieron ambos de la habitación—. Recuerda sacar la ropa de la lavadora —le recordó antes de salir con la chica de la casa.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando Misty y Janice salieron de la casa, Lance se cruzó de brazos ante Ash y lo miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Cómo fue que terminaron casados en ciudad Neón? —ante aquello Ash sin lugar a duda se sorprendió—. Digamos que tuve que prometer un par de conferencias gratis en el hotel donde estuvieron alojados para que la prensa no soltara el chisme por toda la región.

—¿No fue mi mamá quién te lo contó?

—Digamos que cuando te llamé para avisarte lo de las Islas estaba en Ciudad Neón esperando poder contártelo en persona pero ya no te encontré —se sentó en uno de los sillones y le enseñó a Ash el otro para que se sentara también—. Por eso te llamé y como estuviste de acuerdo, me puse a conversar con los organizadores hasta que en la tarde, llamé a tu casa y ahí tu madre me contó que te habías casado, incluso hasta me alegre, tú sabes que cuando uno es campeón regional está obligado a viajar por todo el mundo. Incluso se los comenté a los organizadores que se vieron impresionados por la noticia pero luego me llevé otra sorpresa cuando la recepcionista se acercó y me dijo como se dieron las cosas.

«El Campeón Ash se casó anoche con la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste en estado de ebriedad, él canceló todo antes de irse, pero las personas que los vieron juntos…»

—Lance, yo lo siento —dijo Ash por decir algo—, realmente no entendemos como terminamos así, solo sé que ahora estamos casados y tenemos que soportar un mes para revocarlo.

—Sabes que esto puede afectar tu imagen, la de ella y que puede hacerles mucho daño, no solo de forma profesional sino también de forma afectiva.

—¡Lo sé! —volvió a afirmar irritado de que le volvieran a recalcar algo que él sabía perfectamente—. Lance —lo miró decidido—, en este momento, lo único que me preocupa es mi vida afectiva, la profesional es lo de menos.

—¿Por qué? —Lance se acomodó en el sillón confuso de aquella declaración.

—Mi vida profesional la manejo yo, si algo pasa, puedo arreglarla sin problemas, juzgan mi manejo con los Pokémon, no mi comportamiento, ni si un día de fiesta me pasé de copas pero la afectiva —cerró los ojos y tras colocar los codos sobre sus rodillas bajó la cabeza hasta pegar la frente en los puños—, esa no la podría arreglar porque somos dos los involucrados y no me perdonaría hacer sufrir a Misty. Porque ante todo, ella es mi mejor amiga.

Lance se levantó y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Ash.

—Hay que verle el lado positivo al asunto —le comentó Lance con una sonrisa y Ash pensó en lo que venía escuchando últimamente.

—¿Qué al menos es mi amiga?

—No, que es tan opuesta a ti en algunos aspectos, que ante el lente —simuló encuadrar una imagen con los dedos de ambas manos— se verán perfecto.

—¡Lance! —protestó Ash por la broma de su superior.

—¡Pero es verdad! —se cruzó de brazos y adquirió una pose pensante—. Si yo estuviera casado con mi mejor amiga, quien sabe mis gustos, mis pros y mis contras, que aun así me soporta, me apoya, que es magnífica con los pokémon tanto así que es líder de gimnasio. Sin contar que, es una pelirroja muy bonita, Uff —hizo un movimiento con los hombros que a Ash no le gusto para nada— así, ¿quién pensaría en divorciarse?

—Es que tú no entiendes…

—Yo no entiendo porque conocer a alguien más, cuando tienes a la perfecta a tu lado pero bueno —volvió a palmearle la espalda con una sonrisa—, ustedes saben lo que hacen —dio un aplauso y volvió a sentarse en el otro sillón—. Ya suficiente vida privada, hablemos de Pokémon.

—Mejor.

…

En otro lado de la isla, Janice había llevado a Misty a la boutique de isla Prima, esperando que allí consiguieran algunos vestidos para la pelirroja.

—Deja llamar a Madam Eloise —le dijo Janice entrando a la tienda—. ¡Madam Eloise! Su querida Janice está en la tienda —la frase cantadita incomodo un tanto a Misty, quien sentía que iba a explotar si seguía compartiendo con la asistente de Lance.

—¡Aquí estoy mi petit Janice! —una señora de unos cincuenta años que vestía muy elegante apareció ante ellas—. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

—Ella —le indicó Janice con la mano derecha—, mi jefe me mando a vestirla, necesitamos unos siete vestidos.

La señora Eloise, elevó los lentes que colgaban de su cuello hasta su mirada verde para examinar a la líder de gimnasio.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le pidió que se presentase, por lo que Misty algo intimidada respondió.

—Soy Misty, líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste —pero su presentación fue interrumpida por Janice.

—¡Y es la esposa del campeón regional de Kanto! —ante el comentario indiscreto de Janice, Eloise cambió totalmente la visión sobre Misty, dejó totalmente la desconfianza por una energía impresionante.

—¡Si es la esposa del campeón debe tener mis mejores diseños! —exclamó dando un par de aplausos, tres asistentes aparecieron tras ellas— Necesito verde esmeralda, algo de negro, un tono tinto, azul marino, y algo de colores vivos. Déjame tomarte las medidas —tomó la cinta métrica de la mano de unas de sus asistentes y empezó a medirla, cambiando aún más la impresión de su rostro—. ¿Es usted modelo?

—No señora —negó Misty y a Janice no le gustó mucho el trato que estaba llevando Madam Eloise con la pelirroja, ya que se la conocía por ser una mujer de piedra, donde rara vez mostraba simpatía con alguien.

—Pues tienes un cuerpo perfecto —movió un poco su cuerpo y luego viró hacia una de sus asistentes—, traigan mis vestidos de exhibición, tenemos la talla ideal en este cuerpo.

Misty se probó un total de siete vestidos entre galas y coctel y unos tres de día por si tenían algún almuerzo.

—¡Todo te ha quedado perfecto! —Eloise estaba -sin duda- encantada con la figura de la chica—. ¿Cuál vas a querer que separemos para esta noche?

—Pues… —en eso, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Observó la respuesta con una sonrisa y le enseñó cual era el vestido que quería.

—¡Perfecto! —mientras Eloise se fue a guardar los vestidos, Janice se le acercó intrigada por el apego al aparato telefónico.

—¿Qué tanto misterio? —su voz de golpe hizo que Misty se apenara totalmente—, ¿tienes algún admirador secreto?

—No es que —contestó Misty pero la mujer no la dejó hablar.

—Claro que no —dijo con envidia latente—, ¿con ese marido? ¡Por todo los cielos! —giró y se apoyó en la espalda de Misty—. ¡Daria mi vida y mi puesto por tener una noche con Ash Ketchum!

—¡Ok! —exclamó Misty— ¿Te olvidas con quién hablas?

—No, por eso —giró y quedó delante de Misty—, tú eres su esposa, debe saber mejor que nadie que se siente estar entre esos brazos —la apretada de dientes al final de la frase hizo que Misty quisiera pegarle a la asistente de Lance, pero prefirió sonreír.

—Ash es el mejor, siempre ha sido así —se defendió y a él también.

—¿Y entonces con quién conversas? —Janice fue tan rápida que le quitó el celular a Misty, aunque ésta no hizo esfuerzos por recuperarlo, puesto que la cara de Janice cambió tan rápidamente al ver los mensajes que bien valía la pena la intromisión.

_«Ash para Misty: Tienes una marca en tu brazo»_

_«Misty para Ash: ¿La notaste? Es por lo de ayer»_

_«Ash para Misty: Debí atacarlo más duro por lo que te hizo»_

_«Misty para Ash: Tranquilo, por suerte apareció mi esposo para salvarme»_

_«Ash para Misty: Por suerte.»_

_«Misty para Ash: ¿En cuál de todos estos me veo mejor?»_

_«Ash para Misty: En todos, ¿esos son los que vas a comprar?»_

_«Misty para Ash: Si, ¿están bien? Janice me dijo que necesitaba mínimo siete»_

_«Ash para Misty: Está bien, me gustan.»_

_«Misty para Ash: ¿Cuál quieres que use esta noche?»_

_«Ash para Misty: Me gustó mucho como te veías en el verde»_

—¿Y? —preguntó Misty extendiendo la mano para que le regresara su móvil.

—¿Le pedias consejos a Ash sobre cómo vestir? —sinceramente Janice estaba shockeada.

—Bueno sí, yo no sé mucho de cómo tengo que ir a una gala de la Liga —pero la explosión romántica de Janice empeoró la situación— ¿Eh?

—¡Qué romántico! —juntó las manos frente a ella y con ojitos brillantes miró a Misty—. ¡Se ve que son una pareja fabulosa! ¡Que encanto!

…

—¿Qué tanto ves en tu celular? —preguntó Lance abriendo la caja de Pizza que recién había llegado.

—Era Misty —le contó con una sonrisa, moviendo el pulgar derecho por la pantalla para ver los vestidos que le había enviado una vez más—, quería que le diga cual vestido usar esta noche.

—¡Vaya y yo que creí que Misty era una mujer independiente y segura! —Lance tomó un plato y luego un trozo de pizza.

—Lo es —Ash corrió una silla y se sentó para almorzar—. Pero me agradó el hecho de que me preguntara.

Lance iba a comentar algo pero decidió mejor darle un mordisco a su pizza.

…

—¡¿Pagaras con el crédito de Ash?! —el grito de Janice ya había colmado todo los límites pero estaba más preocupada de que hicieran bien los cálculos antes de entregar la tarjeta de Ash que de su malestar— ¡Ash es el hombre magnífico que soñé! —sin dudas, estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos y fantasías—. Cuanto me alegra ser la fundadora de su club de fans.

—¿Qué de qué? —aquello si consiguió toda la atención de Misty—. ¿Eres la presidenta de las chiquillas acosadoras?

—Si —respondió aún más emocionada—, nuestro sueño es casarnos con Ash y ser parte de su harem, aunque ahora nos estás estorbando… —la acusó molesta, provocando que Misty arqueé la ceja derecha, aunque Janice rápidamente cambió de enojo a aceptación— ¡Quisiera odiarte pero al ver la bonita relación que tienen solo me hace desear lo mejor para mi Superior!

Misty terminó de pagar, tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí, seguida por Janice aunque le hubiera gustado perderla en algún sitio.

…

Pasaban la una de la tarde cuando Misty regresó con Janice cargando muchas bolsas y cajas.

—¡No sé cómo transportaremos todo esto de isla en isla! —exclamó frustrada Misty quitándose los zapatos para caer despatarrada sobre el sillón—. Disculpa mi mala postura Lance, pero estoy agotada.

—¡Por mí no te preocupes! —dijo elevando la mano para que perdiera cuidado— Además nosotros ya nos íbamos.

—¿Ya? —exclamó Janice que estaba pegada al brazo de Ash, éste solo se reía nervioso incapaz de ver más allá del aprecio desmedido de esa mujer.

—¡Adiós! —se despidieron todos.

—¡Esa mujer te quiere! —le dijo Misty a Ash, una vez que Lance y Janice se retiraron.

—Es la presidenta de mi club de fans —respondió con una sonrisa que para Misty era demasiado inocente para su propio bien.

—Ash, esa mujer te quiere pero en su cama y si es amarrado, mejor.

—¡Ay Misty, solo piensas en esas cosas! —incomodo cambió de posición en el sillón.

—¡No digas después que no te lo advertí! —respondió levantándose pero Ash vio como perdía la fuerza en la pierna izquierda.

—¡Misty, ¿estás bien?! —se acercó a ella.

—¡Sí! —afirmó pasando la mano por su cadera izquierda— Solo sentí una punzada aquí, pero ya pasó.

—¿Puedo ver la marca de tu brazo? —le pidió y Misty accedió, se arremangó y le enseñó su brazo—. En las fotos se veía peor, ¿te duele? —preguntó rosando esa parte y por la reacción de Misty así era—. Deberías ir a descansar, salimos de la casa a las seis de la tarde, come algo y descansa —se separó de ella y llamó a Pikachu quien no tardó en aparecer en su brazo—, voy a llevar a Pikachu al centro pokémon, nos vemos más rato.

—De acuerdo —Ash salió de la habitación pero Misty no hizo amague de cambiar de posición, simplemente cerró sus ojos.

—¡Misty! —la voz de Ash la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, asustada por el tono molesto del entrenador.

—¿Eh, qué? —preguntó acomodándose en el sillón.

—¡No has comido nada! —protestó el entrenador con la caja de pizza en la mano.

—Pero si apenas te fuiste, solo cerré los ojos y…

—Misty son más de las cuatro de la tarde —protestó Ash enseñándole la hora del reloj de pared—, parece que te quedaste dormida en cuanto me fui, por favor come algo.

—No tengo hambre —dijo parándose—, estoy bien.

—No puedes estar sin comer —se fue a la cocina molesto—, voy a calentarte un trozo de pizza.

—¡Ash no quiero! —gruñó la chica.

—No te estoy preguntando, vas a comer y ya —fue lo último que dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de pizza y lo echaba al horno eléctrico.

—¡No actúes como mi papá! —protestó apretando los puños.

—Misty, estoy tan acostumbrado a tus berrinches que ya ni me molestan —se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba que el temporizador indicara que la pizza estaba caliente.

—¡Ufff! —resopló y se cruzó de brazos también, moviendo el pie derecho.

—¡Ya! —cuando Ash sintió el fin del temporizador, abrió el horno, tomó un plato y dejó el trozo antes de pasárselo a Misty—. Come, tienes dos horas para cambiarte así que voy primero para que te dé tiempo a comer —la seriedad cambió por una sonrisa antes de perderse en la habitación para cambiarse.

—Supongo que tendré que comer —dijo resignada tomando la pizza para comer un poco de ella—. Mmm… está deliciosa.

…

Faltaban quince minutos para la seis de la tarde cuando Misty salió de la habitación vistiendo el traje de coctel verde esmeralda que había elegido. Éste era un strapel en forma de corazón justo hasta la cintura donde caía formando ondas hasta las rodillas de la pelirroja, acompañado por un chal de seda negra que –justamente- tapaba la herida que ella tenía en el brazo izquierdo, tenía las piernas cubiertas por finas pantis negras y zapatos verde esmeralda. Había tomado su pelo completamente con una flor verde. Ash la vio y sonrió. Él simplemente lucía una camisa blanca de pequeñas líneas verticales verdes, un pantalón de vestir oscuro al igual que la chaqueta que cargaba en las manos.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó y ella afirmó acercándosele a él.

…

Cuando llegaron al lugar del coctel, Misty quedó impresionada con el recinto, era una bellísima arquitectura hecha con vidrios, por la cual, se podía ver el océano.

—Es hermoso, ¿Verdad? —le preguntó Ash al enseñarle el lugar.

—Si —afirmó cuando subieron por la escalera hacia el gran salón, Ash le acomodó el brazo para que Misty se sujetara de él—. ¿Listo Ash? —él afirmó y ella se sujetó de su marido.

Ash la fue presentando uno por uno, hasta que le indicó que lo acompañara con uno de los mayores representantes de Pokémon en el mundo, cuando el hombre mayor se giró y su mirada gris cayó en la pelirroja que lo acompañaba, el caballero se sintió sumamente sorprendido.

—¿Misty? —exclamó el señor de cabello blanco y aspecto delgado—, ¿eres tú la esposa de Ash?

—Si —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa—, hola señor Johnson, no sabía que usted…

—¿De dónde se conocen? —Ash no pudo evitar preguntarse porque había sentido el shock de Misty a través de la mano de ésta en su brazo.

—Bueno yo —Misty iba a explicar pero el señor Johnson no la dejó.

—Tenía la intención de que se convirtiera en mi nieta política —el hombre se colocó ambas manos en la solapa de su chaqueta—. Habíamos hecho todos los preparativos para anunciarla como la prometida de mi querido Emiliano, pero no, le dijo que no.

Ash la miró sorprendido, Misty se había puesto sumamente roja.

—Yo le dije a Emiliano que no me interesaba como pareja, que solo tenía ojos para alguien y bueno —Ash no supo cómo fue que Misty recuperó su fortaleza pero se tomó con ambas manos de su brazo derecho y le sonrió al caballero—, y ya ve. No podía divulgar que estaba prometida y a punto de casarme con el campeón.

—Sí, ya veo —afirmó serio pero cambió la seriedad por una sonrisa—. Aunque dejaste a mi nieto por el campeón regional, eso hace que no me sienta tan miserable.

—¿Y cómo ha estado Emiliano? —de repente, Ash se sintió en un mundo aparte, Misty hablaba de un tal Emiliano con tanto ánimo y con un brillo en la mirada que lo hizo sentir extraño—. ¿De verdad está aquí? —y ante ello, Ash vio como la chica se soltaba de él para buscar al otro hombre. Oh si, su esposa estaba emocionada por ver a otro hombre.

No sabía cómo sentirse, pero poco y nada pudo pensar, rápidamente otra mujer se apoderó de su brazo.

—¡Hola mi bello campeón!

—Hola Janice —Ash sonrió fingiendo una alegría que no sentía.

—¡Ven, vamos con los demás! —se despidieron del señor Johnson y se acercaron a Lance y a los demás organizadores del lugar.

—¿Y tu esposa Ash? —preguntó un hombre bajo, algo regordete, quien era el presidente del Club Pokémon en Kanto.

—Se encontró con un amigo y fue a saludarlo, debe estar por regresar —respondió tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible en su calma, pero realmente no le gustaba esa frase.

—¡Mientras ella regresa yo estaré aquí para ti! —afirmó Janice aún pegada a su brazo. Por suerte, Ash no tardó en distraerse con las personas que lo acompañaban.

Misty -mientras tanto- había encontrado a Emiliano en el balcón del recinto observando el mar.

—Parece que hay cosas que nunca cambian —le dijo llamando la atención del joven de cabellos claros y ojos azules que sorprendido se movió a verla.

—¿Misty? —se acercó y le tomó ambas manos— ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Acompaño a Ash —se soltó y apoyó los antebrazos en la barandilla del balcón observando el mar.

—¿Al campeón? —Emiliano la miró confundido, él sabía que Ash había sido parte de la vida de Misty, que eran mejores amigos incluso—. Había oído que se casó y… —pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Misty, quitó el entusiasmo de su hablar—. Oh… supongo que debo felicitarte.

—Emiliano yo —miró al hombre pero él dejo de mirarla.

—Así que era Ash por quien no me aceptabas —con algo de fastidio y resolución volvió a poner sus manos en la barandilla—. ¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes?

—Te había dicho que mi corazón estaba ocupado, pero no podía ventilar nada.

—¡Te hubiera dado todo Misty! —las manos de Emiliano se fueron tornando blancas por la presión contra el fierro de la barandilla—. ¡Autos, viajes, paseos, reconocimiento!

—Te dije que nada de eso me interesaba —Misty volvió a mirar el horizonte, el sol estaba a punto de iniciar su desaparición—. Mi relación con Ash no se basa en cosas materiales, es algo más allá del plano material.

—Realmente lo amas, ¿verdad? —aquella frase paralizó en su lugar a Misty, aunque ella quería a Ash, era muy diferente a amar—. Sin palabras, ¿eh? Wow…

—Emiliano —Misty se volvió hacia él, pero éste le tomó la mano y la jaló contra él cuando una canción lenta se empezó a escuchar—. ¿Qué haces?

—Amo esta canción, déjame bailar contigo.

—De acuerdo —la sonrisa relajó a ambos y comenzaron a bailar perdiéndose del resto de la fiesta.

En el salón, Ash se había acercado a la mesa de bocadillos pero poco y nada lograba pasar, sentía que su estómago le ardía.

—¿Esa no es Misty? —la voz de Janice, hizo que Ash dejara de ver los panes para observar el lugar señalado. Gracias a la estructura de vidrio, tranquilamente pudo ver como Misty bailaba junto a un hombre, Emiliano, supuso al escuchar al viejo Johnson afirmar que su nieto era el más adecuado para aquella mujer.

Lance se apuró a acercarse a Ash pero éste lo ignoró, salió del lugar hacia las escaleras que lo llevaban al balcón. Esperó hasta que terminaran de bailar y los separó aplaudiendo mientras se acercaba a Misty para tomarla cruzando su brazo por detrás de la espalda femenina.

—Emiliano, supongo —dijo extendiendo su mano.

—Tú debes ser Ash —le tomó la mano con una sonrisa—. Misty me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—No esperaba menos —apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Misty y lo miró—, aunque nunca me había hablado de ti.

Aquello incomodo a ambos, puesto que Misty se movió para que la cabeza de Ash volviera a estar derecha y Emiliano tosió y pasó a retirarse.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¡Todos te vieron bailar con él! —exclamó a un nivel de voz que nadie pudiera escuchar, Misty observó hacia el otro lado del balcón, y efectivamente se podía ver todo lo que pasaba en el salón.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó, sabiendo que había hecho algo para que todos hablaran de su relación de forma negativa.

—Misty —Ash colocó ambas manos en el rostro de Misty y con los pulgares le acarició las mejillas haciendo que ésta se pusiera sumamente roja, luego acercó su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Ash… —susurró, pero supuso que fue porque todas las miradas del salón estaban puestas en ellos.

—No me dejes solo en la fiesta, por favor —le suplicó y ésta accedió. Ambos bajaron hacia la sala donde Misty ya no se separó de Ash en todo el resto de la velada. Compartieron con los demás invitados, bailaron un par de veces y con la mejor muestra de su relación se despidieron de aquella gente para regresar a la cabaña.

—¡Todo estuvo estupendo! —comentó Misty quitándose los zapatos apenas entró.

—Sí, las fiestas de la asociación siempre son así de geniales.

—La pasé tan genial —dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados recordando cómo se había comportado Ash con ella después de la escena con Emiliano, aunque fuera solo actuación, se había sentido tan segura a su lado, tan querida.

Ash solo la observó, pero no pudo evitar que el recuerdo de Emiliano y como se emocionaba por él, volviera con fuerza a su mente, ¿Se estaría acordando de él y por eso sonreía?

—Misty

—¿Sí? —preguntó sin abrir sus ojos, quería vivir un rato más en su pequeño mundo de ensueño.

—Vas a tener que soportar dormir conmigo esta noche porque no pienso dormir de nuevo en el sillón.

Y cuando Misty abrió sorprendida los ojos por lo golpeado que sonó la voz de éste, Ash ya se había perdido dentro de la habitación y por el sonido de la otra puerta, dentro del baño también.

—¿Qué onda este tipo? —nuevamente el cambio de humor, sin dudas, Ash debería estar muy cansado. Ella también entró a la habitación, buscó una polera y un short para dormir, y se lo colocó. Cuando Ash salió de ducharse, ella estaba quitándose el maquillaje con una toallita húmeda, lo vio a través del espejo y tuvo que voltear para saber si no estaba viendo mal. Ash estaba vistiendo una musculosa blanca y un bóxer negro bastante ajustado a la anatomía del moreno que poco y nada dejaba a la imaginación de la chica.

Misty sintió la garganta seca y mucha sed.

Ash solo se limitó a estirar su cuerpo antes de meterse a la cama para el deleite de Misty, ella lo observó con los labios apretados hasta que su marido abrió las sábanas y se acostó adentro.

—Buenas noches —le dijo con una sonrisa que ella no vio.

—Buenas noches —respondió Misty y tras sacudir su cabeza volvió a terminar con su limpieza fácil, se apuró a meterse en la cama, apagó la luz y se acomodó observando la espalda de Ash. Cerró los ojos y tomando aire se giró hacia el otro lado.

Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

.

* * *

**Rincón Hidroeléctrico:**

**_Sire: ¡Chan, Chan! ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Ahora hasta Lance sabe la verdad del asunto ¿Cómo les irá? ¡No sé pierdan los proximos capitulos! Al menos tienen hasta el 10 de Diciembre asegurado. . . por ahora. Espero que le hagan agradado Janice y Emiliano porque verán en el próximo capítulo la importancia que tienen. Por otra parte, Yuki gracias por notar los errores, el capitulo no lo revisamos antes de subirlo y salieron los desperfectos de escribir a la una de la madrugada xD Y Kya xD Hoy si te tocó saludo hidroeléctrico (?)_**

_**PikAshley: Bueno, bueno…. Uhhhhhhhhh muchas cosas pasaron, muchas… Primero Janice XD que loca (aunque yo sería igual)… Emiliano, el típico hombre que se cree que compra a una mujer decente, con cosas! ¿Qué se cree?... Y Ash *3*… Puedo imaginarlo en boxer y oh dios… Alguien que me diga si también se lo imagino! XD me recuerda a una imagen que tengo, aaaaaashhhh *baba* *o*…. Bueno en fin! Sino me van a creer una babosa XD… Que les parecieron los nuevos personajes de la historia? Que opinan de Janice y de Emiliano? Nos gustará saber que piensan de ellos!... Antes de despedirme, un gracias a todos los que siguen ésta tremenda locura que se hace cada vez más grande XD, muchas gracias chicos/as o/! Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo n.n/**_

.

_**Hasta la próxima ^^**_


	7. Día 06

**¡Oh sí! Hemos adelantado la actualización del fic por el Pokéshipping Day! **

**Bueno, estamos muy contentas por la recibida del capitulo anterior (todo por el fanservice, yo lo sé xD)**

**¡Besitos hidroelectrico a nuestros lectores que se tomaron el tiempo en leer y dejar review:**

_**Pokemel - megafanzx - Valeria Grayson - yuki-chan22 - armandoaaron - Huachi-sama - diego4560 - Ai-Ketchum - LadyKya0 - sgtrinidad9 - La Dama del Tiempo - NatiLeon - Joselito - netokastillo **_

**Y como siempre a los que se tomaron igual la molestia de leer, Gracias ^^**

**Y bueno... **

**En este capitulo se conocerá parte del trabajo de Ash y parte de la relación de Emiliano y Misty, ¿lo resistirá Ash? x3**

** ¡Lean!**

* * *

**30 Días Contigo**

**~Día 06~**

* * *

El sonido del batidor resonaba en la cocina de la cabaña ubicada en isla Prima. Allí, el habitante masculino llevaba puesto un delantal azul y preparaba con esmero un plato lleno de hot cakes, dejó caer el batido de una sobre el sartén caliente y observó orgulloso como aquel hot cake iba tomando forma. Giró un poco hacia la mesa y sonrió de lado por su hazaña, sin dudas esa mesa lucía perfecta y lo había hecho él solo.

Le entregó el batidor a su amigo amarillo que había pasado a recoger temprano en la mañana para que lo colocara en el lavabo y se acercó a la mesa a colocar las tazas para el té o café depende que quisieran para acompañar el desayuno.

—Creo que es hora de ir a despertar a Misty —le dijo con una sonrisa a Pikachu quien siguiendo la orden saltó de la encimera hacia la habitación donde la chica descansaba aún pese a que pasaban las nueve de la mañana.

Pikachu la observó dormir y comenzó a llamarla pero la pelirroja parecía estar demasiado metida en su sueño. Aquello no le gustó al Pokémon eléctrico quien saltó a la cama y apoyando su mejilla roja sobre la de la chica, comenzó a emitir pequeñas descargas que hicieron despertar entre risas a la chica.

—¡Me haces cosquillas! —protestó elevando las manos para tomar al Pokémon—. ¡Pikachu! —lo miró con todas las intenciones de regañarlo pero sorprendiendo al Pokémon, solo lo abrazó—. Visto y considerando como despiertas a Ash, me alegra que solo me hayas hecho cosquillas.

Soltó al Pokémon para salir de la cama y colocarse unas pantuflas. Extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba, salió de la habitación hacia la cocina donde el desayuno esperaba por ella.

—Buenos Días Ash —lo saludó mientras éste estaba de espaldas.

—Buenos Días Misty, tengo todo —giró y la sonrisa se le quedó congelada en los labios. La camisa que Misty había usado para dormir se había desprendido en su mayoría de los botones y dejaba ver claramente esa mancha verde entre sus senos que estaba ya casi desapareciendo y tragó grueso.

—¿Qué paso? —parpadeó sin comprender bien porque Ash se había paralizado, sin embargo, corrió una silla y se sentó para servirse café—. Wow... todo se ve genial —exclamó hambrienta.

—Claro —dijo luego de sacudir su cabeza para salir de su trance momentáneo—, si lo hago yo, todo es perfecto.

—En tu caso —lo corrigió partiendo un trozo de su hot cake—, deberías decir, con la madre que tengo es imposible que haga las cosas mal.

—Bueno, en parte —dejó su plato en la mesa y también corrió la silla para poder sentarse—. Ella me ha enseñado a cocinar cuando una tarde que me dejó solo, quemé una olla —respondió apenado.

—Debe ser lindo tener una mamá —soltó Misty colocando la cabeza sobre sus puños y los codos en la mesa—, una persona que te guie en tu vida…

—Si es bueno —comentó Ash con una sonrisa, pero notó el trasfondo de aquello—. ¿Estás bien? —la chica cambió de posición y comenzó a comer solo afirmando con la cabeza— Bueno, mi madre es a veces bastante intensa pero es genial. Ha sido madre y padre para mí.

—Si —Misty llevó su cabeza hacia el hombro derecho—, Daisy ha sido lo más cercano a una madre que he tenido hasta que conocí a Delia, pero no es lo mismo.

—Me imagino —Ash cortó un pedazo de su hot cake y antes de llevarse el trozo a la boca miró a la chica—. Pero bueno, supongo que algún día podrás ser madre y ser para tu hijo lo que nunca tuviste.

—Si —respondió mirándolo—, si algún día conozco a alguien que sea capaz de soportarme por muchos años y me case con él, voy a concebir un hijo al que nunca le falte su madre —esa frase le cortó el hambre a Ash quien bajó el tenedor sin poder tragar lo que tenía en su boca. ¡Aún no se habían divorciado y ya le hablaba de otro hombre!— ¿Y tú, Ash? —éste la miró y bebió un poco de café para ayudarse con el pedazo de hot cake—. ¿Quieres hijos?

—En un par de años más me encantaría —dijo cambiando su expresión seria por una bastante emocionada que provocó que Misty sintiera que su estómago se revolvía—, digo, ¿Te imaginas tener un niño o niña a quien inculcarle todo lo que sé sobre los Pokémon? ¡Verlo sonreír, su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos! —la pelirroja apretó los labios ante aquella emoción, era casi lo mismo que ella creería que pasaría si le contaba sus sospechas—. Pero ante todo, me encantaría estar en todos esos momentos de la vida de mi hijo en los que no estuvo mi padre.

—Me imagino —dejaron el tema de lado y se dispusieron a terminar de comer. Luego Misty se levantó—. Gracias, estuvo todo muy rico —tomó los platos y los llevó al lavabo para poder lavarlos.

—De nada —Ash también se levantó para guardar los restos en el refrigerador.

—¿A qué hora tenemos que estar allá hoy? —preguntó y Ash se apoyó contra la encimera mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

—Como a las doce del día es la primera conferencia y la otra es a las tres de la tarde —le indicó.

—Me da tiempo a bañarme tranquila entonces —afirmó terminando de enjuagar la loza—. ¿Tengo que ponerme algo en especial o voy como siempre? —la pregunta hizo que Ash volviera a mirarla de pies a cabeza y frunciera el ceño.

—Mientras lleves más ropa que ahora, no tengo problema con lo que te pongas —y tirando la frase, se dirigió hacia la sala donde se dejó caer en un sillón mientras prendía la televisión.

La líder se cruzó de brazos sin poder comprender a lo que iba Ash, pero no iba a perder tiempo en esas cosas, se dirigió hacia la habitación y cuando pasó por el espejo quedo horrorizada con su aspecto.

—¡Santo Arceus! —se puso roja al ver como su camisa de dormir estaba solo abrochada con un botón y no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Pensando en su aspecto tan expuesto se encerró en el baño y se colocó bajo la ducha sin esperar a que ésta se temperara. Apretó los ojos hasta que el agua dejo de correr helada, giró hacia la lluvia para que le pegara en el rostro recordando las palabras de Ash durante el desayuno—. Si yo tenía razón.

…

—_¿Estás bien Misty? —la señora Sophie la había tomado por debajo de los brazos para llevarla con ella hasta una silla lejos del barullo colectivo por la pelea._

—_Si —respondió tratando de convencerse a sí misma de ello._

—_Si es que estás, tienes que evitar este tipo de caídas si no quieres que salgan lastimados._

—_¿Por qué le hablas como si fueran dos personas? —Kyle había mirado a su esposa y a la joven, confundido._

—_Es que puede que esté embarazada —respondió tranquilamente la señora pese al gesto de Misty porque se quedara callada._

—_¿Y Ash lo sabe? —preguntó afirmando con su bastón en el suelo._

—_No puedo decirle nada hasta que deje de ser sospecha y sea una certeza —Misty sonó tan dura que hasta ella misma se asustó de sus palabras._

—_Pero él tiene que… —Kyle iba a protestar pero Misty lo interrumpió._

—_Es que… —Sophie levantó el brazo para que su marido le permitirá hablar a la pelirroja—, conozco a Ash muy bien, estoy segura que al inicio se pondría extraño, no podrá creerlo, y después se va a emocionar tanto que si no lo estoy, realmente sufriría mucho. Y yo —elevó la mirada hacia ambos ancianos—, y yo no quiero causarle ese tipo de dolor a él._

—_Pero tú…_

—_Yo soy fuerte —se defendió—, podré con ello. _

…

Se terminó de bañar y salió con la toalla enrollada en su cuerpo hacia la habitación para buscar algo que ponerse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¿Dónde deje mi celular? —Ash entró protestando y Misty se quedó paralizada. Él la vio, y se cruzó de brazos observándola—. ¿No viste mi celular?

—Creo que —le tartamudeó la mandíbula por el escalofrío que sintió cuando Ash la vio—, está en la mesa de noche de tu lado —Ash observó la mesa mencionada y luego a ella con una sonrisa.

—Sí, gracias —tomó su celular—. Nos vamos en media hora, así que prepárate —y como si nada salió de la habitación.

—Ok… —decidió ignorar lo que acababa de vivir y vestirse. Se colocó una blusa amarilla sin mangas y un capri de jean que apenas le pasaban las rodillas. Se miró en el espejo y decidió acomodar su cabello en una trenza casual por el look relajado que llevaba. Tomó sus gafas de sol, su bolsa y salió hacia la sala donde Ash la esperaba parado al lado de la puerta de calle.

—¿Lista?

—Lista —afirmó y ambos con Pikachu, salieron de la casa y caminaron un poco hasta que se encontraron con el vehículo que los llevaría a su destino.

Subieron al auto e hicieron un viaje tranquilo y en silencio, puesto que Ash parecía muy concentrado en su celular, Misty se sintió invisible todo el trayecto, ya que recién cuando el coche se detuvo, éste recordó que tenía compañía, se apuró a bajar primero para luego ayudarla a descender.

—Gracias —dijo sorprendida, Ash solo la miró con una sonrisa tomándola de la mano, entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos y le dio un pequeño jalón para que caminara junto a él mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y Pikachu salvaba a su hombro.

—¡Es un gran día para mí! —le dijo sin mirarla y Misty sintió como Ash le apretaba sutilmente la mano.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó.

—¡Porque al fin estás aquí conmigo en una de mis presentaciones! —la miró con los ojos entrecerrados— Nunca has querido presenciar mis charlas, y ahora no podrás escaparte.

—¿Por eso me tomas de la mano? —Ash se detuvo un momento bastante nervioso, movió la mirada hacia varios lados y luego siguió de nuevo el camino hacia la entrada del edificio.

—Sí, es por eso. ¿Por qué más sería?

—Claro —dijo sarcástica—, no es que pensara que no quieres que me vaya por ahí con Emiliano —la mención del nombre detuvo a Ash en seco y le soltó la mano—, ¿Qué?

Ash volteó, levantó la mano para señalarla, pero la volvió un puño y apretando los labios, volvió a girarse para entrar al lugar de una vez por todas.

—¿Y eso que fue? —Misty se cruzó de brazos y luego alcanzó a su marido que había sido interactuando por una persona—. Ok, esto tiene que ser una broma —ahí frente a ella, estaba Ash con Emiliano.

—Entonces —le explicó Emiliano a Ash—, vas a ocupar el anfiteatro que está allá —le señaló el lado izquierdo de donde estaba parado el Campeón y ahí sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Misty— ¡Misty! —exclamó dejando a Ash con la explicación a media para acercarse a la líder, tomó su mano izquierda para besársela pero como vio el anillo, cambió de mano y le depositó un beso en la derecha—. Dichoso los ojos que pueden volver a verte.

—Hola Emiliano —saludó ésta un poco nerviosa por el protocolo que había realizado con sus manos.

Ash los miró fijamente, tenía muchas ganas de agarrar al tipo del cuello y separarlo de Misty, pero optó por ignorarlos y caminar hacia el lugar que le habían indicado.

—¡Calma Ash! —se decía apresurando el paso, Pikachu lo observaba confundido— ¡Tú no eres así! Además, Misty no es tu esposa de verdad —giró un poco para verlos y deseó no haberlo hecho, Emiliano había decidido, muy relajadamente, pasar el brazo derecho por los hombros de la pelirroja—. ¡Misty! —la llamó sin pensar y cuando ésta lo observó, simplemente levantó la mano derecha hacia ella, la mencionada reaccionó bien y se movió dejando caer el brazo del intruso para acercarse a Ash. Tomó su mano y ambos fueron a ver el anfiteatro.

El lugar era bastante amplio, contaba con asientos para unas doscientas personas y una gran pantalla detrás de él donde solía poner imágenes de sus Pokémon de fondo. Ash se sentó tras la mesa que fue puesta en el escenario y miró a Misty que observaba todo con las manos tras ella.

—¿Está genial, verdad? —le preguntó.

—Si —afirmó—, la verdad estoy ansiosa por escucharte hablar.

—Qué bueno —se quedaron en silencio, Ash estaba a punto de pedirle que se quedara con él en el escenario cuando, para variar, Emiliano entró en escena.

—¡Chicos! —dio un aplauso en alto para llamar la atención de los dos— Siento que su amor sea tan fuerte y no se puedan separar —ante aquello las mejillas de ambos se tornaron rojas—, pero tengo que examinar tu presentación así que voy a tener que llevarme a Misty.

—¡Pero! —Ash se paró para protestar, pero no pudo decir nada, Lance ingresó con un grupo de niños y jóvenes que fueron ocupando los asientos.

—¡No te preocupes por Misty, Ash! —Emiliano se paró tras Misty y colocó las manos en los hombros de la pelirroja—. Yo te la cuidaré.

Ash estaba furioso, realmente ese tipo no le gustaba para nada, pero no podía actuar como cavernícola con los chicos que venían a verlo como ejemplo a seguir. Decidió dejar que se vayan y se enfocó a lo que había ido.

—Bien Pikachu —le dijo a su amigo—, es hora de empezar.

…

Misty estaba con Emiliano en una platea en lo más alto del anfiteatro observando a Ash, Misty estaba bastante emocionada y le contaba a su compañero como ella sabía a qué se debía todo lo que éste hablaba a su audiencia.

Emiliano vio la luz en la mirada de Misty, y sonrió ladeado. Pero le llamó la atención que luego se enojara y viera su teléfono celular, al parecer un nuevo mensaje le había llegado, era el décimo en todo ese rato.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—Algo extraño —respondió ella inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia el lado derecho—. Pero no deja de ser una situación chistosa.

—Bueno, tengo entendido que Ash ahora hará un sorteo para que unos niños suban a escena y pueda darle consejos sobre el problema que presentan con sus Pokémon.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó sorprendida, aunque aquello si confundió a Emiliano.

—¿No lo sabías?

—¿Me creerías si te digo que es la primera vez que veo a Ash haciendo esto?

—¿De verdad? —volvió a preguntar y ésta orgullosa volvió a mirar trabajar a su marido.

—Ash nunca me convenció para que vaya a verlo —negó con la cabeza—, en los tres años que lleva como Campeón.

—Entiendo… —miró hacia el escenario y tomó el coraje para preguntarle algo que dejó a Misty paralizada al oír la pregunta—. ¿Qué es lo raro en su matrimonio?

—¿Qué de qué? —preguntó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Lance dijo que la noticia de que estaban casados no tenía que salir de la región Sevii, que si algo se escapaba podría perjudicarlos.

—Ah bueno _«Piensa rápido Misty, piensa rápido_» se dijo tratando de pensar una buena excusa—. Emiliano, ¿te acuerdas cuando te rechace?

—Cómo olvidarlo —dijo con pesar en sus palabras—, aún me duele.

—Te dije que estaba enamorada, yo ya en ese entonces salía con Ash pero por su popularidad, decidimos salir a escondidas.

—Espera —Emiliano la detuvo con ambas manos levantadas hacia Misty—, ¿me estás diciendo que están casados en Secreto?

—Algo así —juntó sus manos frente a ella en pedido de ayuda—, no queremos problemas con la prensa amarillista ni con las seguidoras de él o los míos. Queremos estar tranquilos al menos lo que dure nuestra luna de miel.

—Oh, ya veo… —cuando Janice apareció en escenario con la tómbola que Ash usaría para el sorteo, Emiliano se dio el lujo de tomar la mano de Misty y llevarla con él escaleras abajo.

Mientras en el escenario, Ash observaba la pantalla de su celular que no mostraba señales de estar recibiendo nada.

—Janice —le susurró mientras ésta mostraba como los nombres de todos los niños entraban en la tómbola—, ¿puedes enviarme un texto, por favor?

—¡Encantada! —buscó el teléfono en su bolsillo y rápidamente le envió un texto a Ash, éste frunció el ceño cuando vio que el mensaje llegaba sin problemas.

—Gracias —dijo y no lo leyó, Janice lo miró confundida pero siguió su trabajo.

_«¿Dónde se habrá metido con ese?»_ protestó Ash mientras le fingía a su público una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando todos los nombres estaban en la tómbola empezó a moverlo y Ash tomó un nombre.

—Jim y su Metapod —dijo Ash en voz alta, y Misty que descendía las escaleras se detuvo y se escondió tras Emiliano.

—¿Aún le temes a los insectos?

—Siempre —respondió la pelirroja viendo como un niño de unos diez años enseñaba disgustado a su Pokémon que apenas si se movía.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —le preguntó Ash observando que aquel Pokémon estaba en perfectas condiciones.

—Es que no sabe hacer nada —protestó el niño—, cuando era un Caterpie era útil pero ahora en inservible —ante aquella palabra Ash tomó al Metapod entre sus manos y se alejó del niño, bastante molesto.

—¿Crees que es un Pokémon inservible? —Ash observó al capullo que parecía triste por las palabras de su entrenador—. ¿Sabes en lo que se transformara?

—En un Butterfree —respondió apenado porque sentía la vergüenza de estar ante más niños.

—¿Y crees que como Butterfree no será inútil, no?

—Así es.

—Pues déjame informarte que para que él sea un Butterfree necesita tu apoyo siendo un Metapod, sino lo cuidas y lo tratas como se debe, nunca podrá abrir sus alas para convertirse en Butterfree.

—Pero… —el niño iba a protestar pero no pudo contraatacar.

—Tienes que pensar que Metapod es el baúl de todos tus sueños y metas, tienes que cuidarlo y protegerlo hasta que se abra por si solo y tus ideales compartan las mismas alas con la que puedan llegar muy lejos.

—Awww —exclamó Misty saliendo de detrás de Emiliano para juntar las manos frente a ella—, esas cosas que salen del corazón de Ash sobre los pokémon es lo que más me gusta de él.

—No necesitas decírmelo para notar que lo amas mucho —el comentario de Emiliano hizo que la joven elevara su voz y empujara con su cuerpo al hombre de cabellos claros; aunque claro, no esperaba que eso hiciera que Ash levantara la mirada hacia su voz y la encontrara jugando y bromeando sonrojada con Emiliano.

Ash lamentó no tener un oído más agudo como el de Pikachu para poder saber a qué iban tantos gestos. Aspiró profundamente, y le regresó el Metapod a Jim

—¡Prométeme que cuidaras a tu Pokémon!

—Lo haré —siguió con las otras rondas de pokémon. Tuvo que analizar a un lindo Teddiursa con problemas de personalidad y un simpático Gloom que tenía miedo a las batallas.

Cuando la hora terminó, Ash les agradeció a todos los presente con una reverencia. Y mientras los niños se retiraban, vació la tómbola de nombres y acomodó la mesada para la próxima charla. Se había agachado a recoger un lápiz que se le había caído cuando Misty apoyó emocionada las manos en la mesa dándole un susto de muerte.

—¡Ash! —éste terminó cayéndose de la silla—. Uy, lo siento —rodeó la mesada para ayudarlo a parar— ¿Estás bien?

—¿Tú que crees? —preguntó entre dientes rechazando la mano de la chica para levantarse, Misty empuñó la mano y la apoyó en su cintura. Realmente Ash estaba cada vez más raro.

—Me ha gustado mucho tu forma de expresarte sobre los pokémon —le dijo Emiliano, así que Ash lo miró aunque con cara de pocos amigos—, y con los comentarios de tu fan número uno al lado, fue increíble.

—¿Los comentarios de Janice? —preguntó Ash indignando a su señora esposa.

—¡Oye! —aquello sí que no le agradó a la pelirroja que le regaló un lindo y afectivo pisotón en el pie derecho.

—¡Ay Misty! —protestó cayendo a la silla—. ¡Siempre tan bestia!

—¡Y tú siempre tan idiota!

La risa de Emiliano les recordó que no estaban solos.

—Se nota que su relación es sólida, ¿los invitó a comer?

—Pues yo… —Ash estaba buscando las palabras para excusarse pero Emiliano continuó.

—Tienen un menú de postres de primera categoría en la isla, ¿qué dices Misty?

Ash negó con la cabeza pero sabía que no podría contra la tentación número uno de Misty: Los postres.

—¡Sí que me conoces bien Emiliano! —soltó la chica con los brazos en alto por la idea de comer postres.

—Bueno, por algo quería casarme contigo —le tocó el mentón con el dedo índice y le sonrió—, porque estaba enamorado de tu belleza pero estaba más fascinado por tu personalidad.

—Ok —Ash se metió en medio para separar la mano de Emiliano de Misty—, ya, vamos a comer y deja de tocar a mi esposa —le advirtió causando que el hombre de cabellos claros levantara las manos para calmarse.

—Tranquilo —exclamó con una sonrisa—, que sea tu esposa no impide que la gente admire la bella mujer que afortunadamente tienes a tu lado.

—Tú lo has dicho, a mi lado —en eso, tomó la mano de Misty y se la apegó a él—. Así que por el bien de esto, contrólate, porque no sé cuánto tiempo voy a seguir controlándome —soltó Ash y Misty lo miró con toda la intención de reírse pero la risa murió tras sus dientes apretados.

—De acuerdo —Emiliano sonrió—, para compensar mi atrevimiento, el almuerzo va de mi parte.

—¡Entonces comeré mucho! —desafió Ash mientras caminaba jalando a Misty con él.

…

Emiliano los llevó hasta un lujoso restaurante a la orilla de la playa, estaba por pedir una mesa adentro con vista al mar cuando Ash se negó a obedecer.

—Quiero esa mesa de allá —le indicó al camarero quitándose las gafas de sol.

—Pero, ¿no es mejor la de aquí? —preguntó Emiliano sin entender porque Ash quería la mesa que estaba puesta en la terraza frente al mar.

—Yo apoyo a Ash —respondió Misty elevando sus gafas hacia la cabeza—, esa mesa tiene una vista bellísima al mar.

Ash sonrió de forma bastante burlesca y apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro de Emiliano.

—Uno también conoce a su esposa.

Todos se acomodaron en la mesa y pidieron sus platillos. Mientras esperaban que llegaran, Ash decidió hacer una pregunta que le ardía en el cerebro.

—Puedo saber, ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes? —ante la pregunta Misty y Emiliano se miraron y luego mirando a Ash.

—Bueno, sin enojarse —le advirtió por lo que Ash elevó las manos indicando que no haría nada—. Todo fue hace dos años en ciudad Celeste.

—Como sabes —Misty miró a Ash—, a veces el alcalde de Ciudad Celeste me pide que lo ayude en sus eventos y todo eso por ser la líder local.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió Ash.

—Fue en uno de esos eventos que la vi, lucía un traje chino rojo tan intenso, como pude notar que era su personalidad —sintió el carraspeo de Ash y lo miró—. ¡Dijimos sin enojar!

—Si no estoy enojado —se defendió Ash y Misty no pudo evitar reírse un poquito de él.

…

—_Y por eso me complace una vez más decir que ciudad Celeste es considerada una de las ciudades turísticas más importantes de Kanto —exclamó la joven de cabellos anaranjados leyendo la tarjeta que un hombre mayor le había pasado—. Y no es por echarme flores, pero según esto, el gimnasio del que estoy a cargo trae a la mayoría de esa gente._

_Mientras la chica hablaba con la fuerza de una dirigente hacia el pueblo desde el escenario, él simplemente la observó de pies a cabeza. Llevaba un lindo vestido rojo al estilo chino, su cabello era un rodete hecho de trenzas y en su mirada aguamarina había un brillo que lo cautivó, El hombre se levantó de su asiento acomodándose la chaqueta de su traje gris y se acercó al alcalde que estaba de pie a un lado del escenario._

—_¡Emiliano! —sonrió el alcalde cuando lo vio—. Me alegra que vinieras en lugar de tu abuelo, es hora de que te hagas del mundo que tendrás que velar en un futuro._

—_Si Alcalde —le regresó la sonrisa y elevó la mirada hacia la pelirroja de nuevo—. ¿Quién es ella?_

—_¿Ella? —el alcalde la miró también— Es nuestra líder de gimnasio, Misty. Es una jovencita bastante enérgica y siempre está dispuesta a ayudarme en todo lo que sea referente a la ciudad, como hoy, que nuestra querida ciudad está cumpliendo cien años._

—_¿Soltera? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada._

—_Se supone que sí —respondió el alcalde pero no le gustó la mirada de Emiliano sobre Misty—. Pero no podrás con ella con tus encantos de playboy._

—_¿Por qué no? —exclamó sorprendido._

—_No es una mujer como cualquier otra —afirmó el alcalde viendo como Misty encendía a los asistentes que aclamaban su nombre—, solo mírala. Si crees que es una jovencita que puedes encandilar, tendrás todo un desafío ahí._

—_¡Me encantan los desafíos! _

…

—Desafío que perdiste —acotó Ash logrando que Emiliano por primera vez mostrara algún gesto de enfado.

—¡Ash! —lo regañó Misty.

—Pero, ¿qué? —se quejó, pero ésta decidió ignorarlo y continuar ahora ella con el relato.

—Al otro día del evento, mi gimnasio parecía funeral.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ash confundido

—Es que le regalé casi la florería entera de la ciudad —respondió Emiliano.

—Oh…

…

—_¡Misty! —Daisy había golpeado la puerta de la habitación de su hermana apuradísima, por lo que la chica salió a recibir a su hermana._

—_¿Qué demonios pasa Daisy?_

—_¡Te buscan! —Misty miró confundida a su hermana y se dirigió al hall de entrada donde más de seis coronas de flores y distintos arreglos florarles habían adornado el lugar y delante de ella, un joven apuesto de ojos azules y cabellos claros se apareció._

—_¡Wow! —exclamó observando cada uno de los arreglos, era un lindo detalle hasta que._

—_Hola Soy Emiliano y ésta es solo una pequeña prueba de lo que puedo hacer por ti cariño, si aceptas salir conmigo —y acercándose a ella, abrió el estuche de un hermoso collar de diamantes—, incluso traje este simple collar para que luzcas conmigo en el más lujoso restaurante de comida francesa de todo Kanto._

_Misty estaba sumamente emocionada por las cosas, pero cuando Emiliano terminó de hablar, quitó rápidamente la emoción por seriedad._

—_¿Usted está comprándome para una cita?_

—_Comprar no es el término que yo usaría pero…_

—_Salga de aquí —le indicó extendiendo el brazo hacia la puerta._

—_Pero_

—_Salga_

—_Pero _

—_¡Qué salga ya de mi gimnasio! —gritó haciendo que Emiliano saliera corriendo del lugar, y tras él las coronas de flores se acumularon en la puerta del gimnasio Celeste— ¡Quien se cree! —Misty sacudió sus manos y volvió a ingresar al gimnasio._

…

—Esa es mi Misty —festejó Ash, causando que Misty se riera por aquella exclamación. Hicieron un momento de silencio cuando trajeron sus órdenes de comida y Emiliano continuó la historia.

—Por supuesto que no me rendí, seguí aunque ella usara a cada uno de sus Pokémon para sacarme del gimnasio. Con el tiempo fui dejando mis actos machistas de lado y llegué a poder conversar con ella de forma amigable, fue ahí cuando decidí jugarme el todo por el todo y hablar con mi abuelo, tú sabes Ash que mi abuelo es muy estricto.

—Lo sé —afirmó éste.

—Entonces, cuando se enteró que estaba enamorado preparó un escenario delante del gimnasio, con globos, con comida y varios familiares. Estaba seguro que si ella me rechazaba era por puro orgullosa que cuando viera esa mini presentación a mi familia aceptaría mi propuesta. ¿Quién puede rechazar a tan apuesto heredero? —Misty sin mirarlo levantó la mano derecha—. Auch, si, no tienes que ser tan cruel.

—Entonces yo salí con Gyarados dispuesto a mandarlo a volar cuando me encontré con aquel escenario. Me sentí intimidada. Su abuelo hizo mi presentación es voz alta y cuando vi a toda esa gente fue demasiado para mí.

—Lo sé y te reitero mis disculpas —le dijo Emiliano.

—Sí, ya fue —respondió Misty con una sonrisa—. Yo perdí un poco la cordura en ese momento —miró a Ash que los observaba detenidamente—. Le dije que se largara de mi gimnasio, que no entendía que un no es no y que para su información, si lo rechazaba era porque no me gustaba, porque no lo amaba y porque ya amaba a otra persona.

—De haber sabido antes de que eras tú —le dijo Emiliano a Ash de forma honesta—. No la hubiera molestado tanto, pero quizás si hacían eso, su relación hubiera sido destapada desde antes y no hubieran podido estar tranquilos todo este tiempo.

Ash inclinó un poco la cabeza confundido por aquella parte de su vida que no recordaba, miró a Misty que le hacía unos gestos con las cejas, y sonrió.

—Si —afirmó tratando de no arruinar lo que Misty había dicho—, eso nos ha permitido mantener una relación tranquila.

—En el año y medio que estuve investigando sobre ella, pude saber muchas cosas, pero nunca había encontrado a alguien que se le acercara más que sus amigos. Nunca me imaginé que ahí estaría el amor de su vida.

—Bueno ya —Misty tosió—, sigamos comiendo por favor. Suficiente ya del pasado, ahora las cosas están como están.

—Así es.

—Pero antes —Ash pinchó un poco de ensalada verde de su plato y miró a ambos con la ceja derecha arqueada—, ¿cuándo fue esa proposición?

—¿Te acuerdas la fiesta de Dawn?

—La de —Ash hizo un movimiento con su dedo índice señalándose a ambos para no soltar ante Emiliano, el hecho que había pasado entre ellos ese día.

—Sí, esa —apretó los dientes y aspiró para luego seguir—. Te acuerdas que te conté que había pasado algo sofocante en el gimnasio y que me venía bien relajarme. Creo que fue el hecho por el cual perdí todas las pruebas de las chicas ese día.

—¿O sea que fue hace cuatro meses? —Ash se paró de golpe pero Misty lo volvió a hacer sentar, tomándolo del brazo.

—Si mi amor, pero tranquilo —le dijo con un tono de voz dulce que hizo que Ash volviera a su lugar—. Ya ves que nada grave pasó.

Ash decidió omitir comentarios y se puso a comer, al igual que los otros dos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Emiliano pagó la cuenta y se retiró primero por asuntos personales dejando a la pareja solo.

—¿Qué cuento le echaste a Emiliano? —pregunto Ash sin poder aguantarse las dudas.

—Bueno, aproveché que esa vez le había dicho que estaba enamorada de otra persona y que por eso lo rechacé, y lo relacioné a lo nuestro para que no me echara más preguntas.

—¿Y por qué te preguntaría sobre nosotros? —dijo levantándose bastante molesto, extendiéndole el brazo a Pikachu para que subiera a su hombro.

—¿Por qué está enamorado de mí? —le dijo está tratando de no sonar enojada—. ¿Te es difícil creer que alguien pueda enamorarse de mí a tal extremo de hacer el ridículo?

—No es eso.

—Bueno, para que te quedes tranquilo, me lo preguntó porque Lance le dijo que estamos casados en secreto que la noticia no podía salir de las Islas Sevii o él se aseguraría de que aquí no hubiera nada más importante con referencia a los Pokémon.

—Ah —soltó acariciando a Pikachu avergonzado del tono que usó con ella y empezaron a caminar fuera del restaurante—. Estabas tan ocupada hablando de ello que por eso no viste mis mensajes.

—No vi tus mensajes porque me pareció ridículo el primero que me mandaste «¿Dónde estás?» Estaba en el anfiteatro, me dio hasta risa que preguntaras eso.

—No te veía ahí.

—Pero lo estaba.

—Podría ser un mensaje de que necesitaba algo.

—Te estaba viendo y no tenías cara de estar muriendo, además tenías a Janice al lado, quien es tu fan número uno —comentó irónica con un movimiento de sus manos.

Pikachu que ya venía acumulando bastante energía contra aquellos dos, aprovechó el segundo en que ambos salieron del restaurante para darles una buena descarga eléctrica.

—Pika —exclamó el roedor cayendo delante de ellos con los brazos cruzados.

—Ok —acordaron los dos—, que haya paz —Pikachu volvió a asentar y orgulloso de su logro, volvió a subir al hombro de su entrenador.

…

Cuando volvieron al anfiteatro, Ash invitó a Misty a compartir con él la experiencia de sus charlas.

Aunque Janice no estaba muy feliz de dar su lugar en las conferencias a Misty, accedió a regañadientes.

Misty estaba encantada de poder enseñar cosas que ella también había aprendido en su vida como entrenadora acuática así que estaba muy feliz conversando con los niños. Quedó tan maravillada que le había pedido a Ash que la deje participar en alguna otra.

Cuando todo terminó, Lance se acercó a ellos.

—He dado órdenes de que esto no salga de aquí hasta que vuelvan a Kanto —les indicó mirándolos fijamente—, ya en Kanto ustedes ven que hacen.

—Gracias Lance —respondió Ash extendiéndole la mano.

—Supongo que ustedes saben lo que hacen —ante aquello, tomó la mano de Ash mirándolo fijamente—. Yo regreso a Kanto, cualquier imprevisto me llaman.

—¡De acuerdo, adiós Lance! —dijeron ambos.

Cuando Ash vio la hora, pasaban más de las cuatro de la tarde así que se decidieron a caminar un rato por la playa, Misty no protestó, prácticamente se quitó las zapatillas y corrió a meter los pies en el agua, el mar se veía de un hermoso verdeazulado.

Ash la observó jugar con Pikachu en el agua y sonrió de lado, le había parecido una escena absurda lo que habían pasado esos dos días. Él no era nadie más que el amigo de Misty, y por las palabras a Emiliano, supuso que lo uso para tapar algún amor secreto que tendría. _¿Quién sería? ¿A quién le estaría usurpando el lugar? _

No quería pensar en eso, no debía, pero sus pensamientos estaban siendo más fuertes que él.

—¿Qué tanto ves al mar? —preguntó Misty acercándosele, Ash la observó de lado, sin calzado la chica quedaba de su mismo porte—. ¿A qué te recuerda ese hermoso color verdeazulado que tiene la playa de isla Prima? —preguntó curiosa.

—A tus ojos —respondió sin pensar causando que ambos se sonrojaran.

—Este… bueno —Misty se rascó la sien confundida, pero cambió de semblante y le tomó la mano a Ash—, ¿Qué te parece si nos metemos a bañar al agua? ¡Está riquísima!

—¿En ropa? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Qué tiene? —lo jaló con ella tan rápido que Ash con suerte pudo sacarse los zapatos y lanzar su teléfono a la arena, antes de caer a la orilla del agua y empaparse la mitad de la ropa.

—¡Oye! —protestó Ash observando como la pelirroja se sonreía—. ¿Y tú no te vas a meter al mar?

—Yo sí, pero —se desabrochó la blusa—, traje bikini.

—¡Eso no es justo! —así que mientras la chica se quitaba la ropa para mostrar su traje de baño amarillo, Ash la miró enojado quitándose la camisa, la hizo un bollo y la botó a la arena acercándosele por detrás, la levantó cruzando ambos brazos por la cintura de la pelirroja.

—¡Ash Suéltame!

—¡Lo que es justo es justo querida! —y con ella a la carga, se introdujo en el mar hasta que a cierto nivel se dejó caer, siendo tapados por una ola.

—¡Ash! —protestó cuando salió a superficie y escuchó las carcajadas de su amigo—. ¡Ahora verás! —y se lanzó hacia él y lo hundió apoyando ambas manos en la cabeza del campeón—. ¡¿Quién es el chistoso ahora?!

—¡Misty! —Ash daba manotazos de ahogado y ella lo soltó— ¿Querías matarme?

—¿Heredaría algo? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlesca que al chico no le gustó nada.

—¡No pero yo podría heredar tu gimnasio! —la tomó y ahora fue él quien la ahogó a ella.

Cuando se aburrieron de sus juegos infantiles, cayeron sobre la arena a mirar la majestuosidad del mar. Observaron a los pequeños Wingull que sobrevolaban el océano, y como de vez en cuando saltaba algún Pokémon de agua en la lejanía.

—Podría quedarme aquí toda mi vida —susurró Misty pero Ash la miró y se levantó.

—Lo siento señora pero mañana en la noche partimos para isla Secunda —le extendió su mano para levantarla—, y el viaje tiene que continuar.

—Si —miró el mar por última vez y tomó la mano de Ash para ponerse de pie. Se puso su ropa una vez más, mientras Ash tomaba su camisa y la sacudió para sacarle un poco de la arena, se la colocó abierta y revisó que su celular no se hubiera humedecido o algo por el estilo.

Salieron hacia la costanera e hicieron parar un taxi para que los llevara a la cabaña. Una vez ahí, Misty se dirigió a la cocina a ver que comerían mientras Ash entraba a bañarse porque se sentía pegoteado por la arena, y luego entró Misty a ducharse.

Una vez en la mesa, Ash le explicó el panorama para el tercer día en la isla.

—Entonces —Misty alzó el tenedor y lo movía para afirmar cada una de las cosas que Ash le había enumerado—. Tenemos que dejar la casa limpia, y esperar a que vengan a buscarnos.

—Exacto —le afirmó Ash con una sonrisa—, y para no ensuciar más nada, en cuanto terminemos de limpiar, vamos a pasar el día afuera, recorriendo la isla. ¿Te parece bien entonces?

—¡Me encanta la idea! —afirmó.

—Bueno, entonces esas serán las actividades del día de mañana.

—¿Te das cuenta que mañana ya es una semana de que estamos casados? —le preguntó Misty.

—Los días se han ido rápido —le comentó Ash sin mirarla— cuando queramos darnos cuenta ya estaremos divorciados.

—Si —dijo sin emoción y se dispuso a comer. Realmente eso esperaba.

* * *

.

* * *

**Rinconcito Hidroeléctrico:**

PikAshley: Hola a todos aquí les traemos un nuevo capitulo de éste loco fic… Wow, wow, muchas cosas pasaron ésta vez, Ash emocionado (aunque algo celoso) de que Misty fuera a una de sus conferencias, ella emocionada con escucharlo, Emiliano que andaba de preguntón XD, la historia de cómo se conocieron y unas cuantas más… ¿Cómo lo vieron? ¿Les gustó? Realmente espero que si les haya gustado jeje…. En fin eso es todo de mi parte, reitero que espero que les haya gustado y no olviden como siempre dejarnos su opinión sobre el cap…. Un pika pika para todos!

Sire: Bueno, la escena de Ash y el teléfono fue una pequeña encuesta que hice por interno a algunos amigos y escritores hombre de qué podría hacer Ash xD Y me encanto eso de los mensajes xD ¡Y Pikachu neutralizándolos! ¿Qué estará pasando por la cabecilla de Ash Ketchum? ¡Pronto lo sabrán! Muajajjaaj.

.

**Recuerden buscarnos y darle click en Facebook a **

**_The Electric Tale of PikAshley _**

_y a _

**_Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua._**

.

Gracias por leer.

.

Hasta pronto ^^


	8. Día 07

_**Un nuevo día 20, un nuevo capítulo de este fic. **_

_**No sé, no tenemos mucho que decir hoy, estamos nubladas por las cosas que están pasando en Pokémon, **_

_**pero, ¡Seguiremos al pie del cañon por Misty! **_

_**Espero que disfruten de este capitulo, quizás piensen ¿por qué hicieron esa escena tan de relleno en el medio del fic? **_

_**Solo diremos que más adelante entenderán porque la hicimos xD **_

_**¡Hasta el 10 de Diciembre!**_

_**¡Besitos Hidroélectricos!**_

_**En especial a: **_

_**armandoaaron - Huachi-Sama - Pokemel - Joselito - Yuki-chan22 - netokastillo - Mislu**_

_**Y Emmnuel pop, Es que así nos aseguramos actualizaciones y no lo dejamos botado**_

_**¡Gracias por Leer! **_

**PikAshley y Sire **

* * *

**30 Días Contigo**

**~Día 07~**

* * *

Despertarse así ya no se le estaba haciendo extraño, y temía por ello. Se giró sobre su lado derecho para observar a la otra persona que dormía en la misma cama. No quería acostumbrarse a él nuevamente, pero ahí estaba, disfrutando de su compañía una vez más. ¿_Qué debía hacer_? Acomodó ambas manos bajo la mejilla derecha y se quedó ahí un par de segundos observándolo tan relajado sin poder creer que fuera su esposa desde hace una semana.

Era raro, pero sonrió de lado.

Aquella semana había descubierto un lado de Ash que no conocía y aunque le molestaba un poquito, no podía evitar sonreír ante los claros ejemplos de celos que demostró. La pregunta era, ¿por qué? _¿Por qué se habían fijado en ella? ¿O por puro mantener el aspecto de marido protector y amable?_

Ella podría definir muy bien a su amigo, pero su corazón y sus sentimientos por los humanos sin duda era un gran misterio.

—Si sigues viéndome así vas a terminar enamorándote de mí —la voz hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y observara al moreno que la miraba fijamente con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Eh?

—Me ves como si quisieras comerme.

—Yo…

—Si tienes hambre deberías hacer el desayuno, es tu turno —Misty se sentó y lo observó cómo seguía con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro—. ¡No me mires así, no hay Ash en el desayuno!

Ok, con esa frase la chica pudo salir de estado de sorpresa y tomó su almohada golpeando sin parar a su «marido».

—¡Como! —lo golpeó— ¡Te atreves! —agregó entre dientes aun golpeándolo— ¡A decirme eso!

—¡Era una broma! —protestó Ash cubriéndose con ambos brazos de los ataques de la pelirroja—. ¡Cálmate Gyarados!

—¡Oh ahora sí que te condenaste! —se irguió más en la cama y con toda la fuerza humana de su cuerpo, lo golpeó para luego soltar la almohada y salir de la cama.

—¡Misty! —Ash tomó el almohadón con toda la intención de lanzárselo cuando ésta sonrió y le dijo.

—¡Mejor voy por el desayuno porque contigo me moriría de hambre! —y cuando Ash le lanzó la almohada, ésta golpeó en la puerta cuando se cerró dejando a la chica del otro lado. Ambos se detuvieron con el corazón al máximo por la actividad infantil, colocaron su mano en el pecho y sonrieron negando con la cabeza.

Estaban bien uno con el otro. Y eso era lo más importante para ellos.

Misty se acercó a la cocina sin tener la menor idea de que preparar para el desayuno, Ash había dado una gran pelea ayer, y ella no sabía qué hacer para igualarlo. Pensó en buscar alguna receta en su celular, pero recordó que el móvil estaba en la habitación.

Regresó con cuidado y abrió sutilmente la puerta para no ser oída pero solo se encontró con Pikachu durmiendo y por el sonido de la ducha, Ash estaba bañándose. Más relajada, decidió ir por el plan B, se colocó un short, una blusa y tomando el celular junto a su cartera, salió rápidamente de la habitación cuando sintió que el agua dejó de correr. Pegó en el refrigerador una nota y salió de la cabaña por algo para comer.

Ash salió del baño con las energías repuestas, se colocó una camisa verde agua y un short largo verde oscuro antes de salir a desayunar.

—¡A desayunar Pikachu! —le indicó al roedor que se estiró en la cama antes de abrir sus ojos para mirar a su entrenador—. ¡Vamos a ver que desastre hizo Misty en la cocina que hay mucho silencio! —el roedor corrió al brazo extendido de su entrenador y subió a su hombro.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, pero su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando notaron que la chica no estaba en la cocina.

—¿A dónde se fue? —gruñó el entrenador, se acercó al refrigerador con rabia para ver que prepararse el mismo cuando notó la nota con una simpática carita de Misty, la tomó con la mano derecha y la leyó:

_«¡Cómo no superaré tu dedicación de ayer, iré por algo para comer! ¡Calienta el agua para el café! Voy por algo con mucho chocolate»_

Solo pudo soltar una extraña risa y poner sus ojos en blanco por la resignación, llenó la tetera con agua y la puso a calentar mientras esperaba que su esposa llegara con el desayuno.

Estaba ya a punto de la desesperación, cuando sintió la puerta de entrada y volteó para ver a la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa y una caja en sus manos.

—¿Qué trajiste? —preguntó Ash atacando prácticamente la caja en cuanto la dejó en la mesa.

—Una tentación de Chocolate —le dijo con una sonrisa, y lo corrió para poder abrir ella la caja que escondía el pastel—. Es una torta panqueque de chocolate, relleno de mouse de chocolate y mira —la chica tomó uno de los trozos de chocolate con betas blancas que servía de decoración—. Está delicioso.

—Se supone que usted debería haber preparado el desayuno, señora —le dijo entre dientes.

—¡Pero mira es chocolate! —le seguía insistiendo mostrándole un trozo de chocolate para que Ash quitara el ceño fruncido y cayera ante la tentación de chocolate.

—¡Ya ok! —comentó quitándole el chocolate a Misty—. ¡Comamos que tengo hambre y hay mucho que hacer!

—¡De acuerdo!

Tras el desayuno, ambos se pusieron a acomodar la cabaña, Misty sacudió un poco el polvo de los muebles que no llegaron a usar y luego pasó un paño en la cerámicas del suelo, mientras Ash se encargó de guardar la loza en los cajones correspondiente y luego colgó la ropa que había dentro de lavadora para poner a lavar las sábanas que habían usado.

—Uff —resopló Misty con el brazo secándose la frente—, me cansé —se dejó caer en el sillón agotada por todo el ajetreo—. ¿Hay que hacer esto en todas las cabañas donde nos quedemos? —Ash con una sonrisa enorme, le afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

—Yo no pagó nada de esto, entra todo en los gastos pagados de la liga Pokémon, tengo que devolverles la mano de alguna forma. ¿Qué mejor que no tengan que pagarle a alguien para que venga a limpiar lo que yo ensucie?

—Eso sí —pensó la pelirroja inclinando la cabeza pensante—. Tienes razón.

—Además a mí no me cuesta nada hacerlo —le comentó abriendo la puerta de la habitación— .Ya terminamos así que —miró la hora del reloj y pasaban de medio día—, ¿vamos a comer?

—¡Apoyo la moción! —exclamó la pelirroja acercándose a la puerta para salir—. Muero de hambre.

…

Mientras buscaban un lugar para comer, aprovecharon a turistear un poco la isla, después de todo, se notaba que era una pequeña metrópolis, tiendas y miles de puestos de recuerdos o lugares para tomarse fotos. Misty iba con su teléfono celular en la mano tomando fotos de todo lo que veía y le llamaba la atención.

Ash -sin embargo- solo tomó dos fotos, una a Misty observando el mar y la otra que le dio más risa fue cuando un hombre cerca de la costa, desafiaba a la gente a acercarse a su Tentacruel a cambio de un cono de helado y la loca aficionada a los Pokémon de Agua y a los helados, no dudo en ir a abrazarlo dejando de piedra al pobre hombre. Sin dudas, usaría esa foto cuando quisiera molestar a su compañera.

Lo bueno de ese desafío fue que consiguieron un cono helado para ambos que amortiguó un poco el hambre hasta que decidieran en qué lugar comer algo.

Los pies ya estaban doliéndoles cuando decidieron parar a comer en un lugar bastante bonito al lado de la playa, aunque Pikachu salió corriendo antes de que pudieran entrar.

—¡Pikachu! —llamó Ash a su pokémon y salió tras él, no estaba muy lejos, conversaba con un pequeño Igglybuff, pero no estaba solo el pequeño pokémon rosado, a su lado una pequeña niña de unos tres años estaba llorisqueando mientras observaba atentamente a Pikachu.

—Mira Ash —Misty lo tomó del brazo indicándole a la pequeña niña que tenía sus rodillas llenas de arena y un pie descalzo, seguramente había caído de algún lado y extraviado su calzado—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó agachándose hasta la pequeña de cabellos burdeos, pero ésta solo corrió el rostro inflando las mejillas—. ¿Dónde estarán los padres? —preguntó incorporándose y se puso de punta de pie para ver si alguien la buscaba.

Ash se arrodilló sobre la arena y acariciando a Pikachu extendió su dedo índice izquierdo hacia Igglybuff.

—Hola Igglybuff, ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó y el pokémon rosado respondió con una sonrisa tomando el dedo de Ash, aquello hizo que la niña lo mirara de reojo y luego sonriendo volteara hacia Ash—. Hola —la saludó con los ojos cerrados—, soy Ash y soy el entrenador de Pikachu, ¿tú eres?

—Hola, yo Mimi, y él es Puff —se presentó y a su Pokémon también, Ash le sonrió.

—No hay caso —comentó la pelirroja que cuando bajó la mirada y vio a Ash hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida con la pequeña, frunció el ceño y colocó los puños en su cadera—. ¿En qué momento se hicieron amigos?

—¡Así soy yo! —Ash se puso de pie con la niña en brazos—. Su nombre es Mimi, pero solo me ha dicho que tiene hambre, nada más.

—¿Llevémosla a comer con nosotros? —le propuso aún fijándose a sus alrededores por si alguien buscaba a la menor— Quizás algunas de las personas que están comiendo ahí dentro es el padre de la pequeña.

—Si vamos —afirmó Ash.

Así que los tres con ambos pokémon se volvieron a acercar a la tienda de comida, ordenaron y mientras esperaban por la comida preguntaron por si alguien conocía a la pequeña Mimi, pero por lo visto todos eran turistas. Decidieron comer, y más tarde iniciar una búsqueda de sus padres. La niña hizo buenas migas con Ash quien se mostraba entusiasmado con la niña que se divertía con Pikachu. Misty solo lo observaba en silencio.

Estaban sentados los dos en la playa cuando Misty regresó con unas sandalias rosadas. Trató de colocárselas, pero Mimi se negó rotundamente, la pelirroja apretó los labios para no soltar ningún insulto delante de la pequeña y dándole el calzado a Ash, se dejó caer al lado del entrenador, mientras éste le colocaba sin problemas las sandalias.

—Se ve que le caíste mejor tú que yo —protestó la líder de gimnasio abrazándose a sus piernas.

—Si —respondió Ash mirándola con una sonrisa nerviosa—, eso parece.

Con la niña calzada, se pusieron de nuevo en la búsqueda de los padres de la pequeña Mimi, detuvieron a muchos turistas preguntándole por si eran los padres de la menor, pero nadie conocía a la pequeña.

Ya estaban a punto de ir con la oficial Jenny cuándo Misty pasó por una tienda y se enamoró de una caja que vio en vidriera, entró pese a las protestas de Ash a que no perdiera tiempo.

—¡Tú! —exclamó la mujer dependiente del local cuando Misty entró llevándose el susto de su vida—. ¿Puedes quedarte aquí por un par de horas? Tienes cara de buena persona…

—¿Qué yo qué? —preguntó Misty perpleja por el rápido hablar de la señora.

—Mi pequeña Mily se extravió, tengo que ir a buscarla y…

—¡Oye Misty! —la voz enojada de Ash interrumpió a la señora, que quedó helada cuando vio a Ash entrar con Mimi en sus brazos.

—¡Mily! —exclamó la señora tomando a la niña de brazos de Ash—. ¡Hija!

Misty retrocedió un par de pasos hasta quedar junto a Ash, ambos observaron como la niña lloraba abrazada al pecho de su mamá.

—Lo siento, Mimi no se volverá a ir —le decía a su mamá limpiándose con sus manitas el rastro de lágrimas.

—¡Eso espero, espero que lo hagas de nuevo por favor! —le suplicó la señora—. ¡Tienes que aprender a esperar a que me desocupe, no puedes irte y menos cuando estoy atendiendo a clientes! —la regañó aun con la voz temblorosa. Luego su mirada se fijó en la pareja que aún estaba con ellas—. ¡Gracias! ¡Mil gracias por encontrar a mi pequeña!

—No es nada —comentó Ash con un gesto de su mano—, es bueno ayudar.

—Mira Mamá —la niña le enseñó las sandalias que Misty le había comprado—, Ash me las regaló.

—¿Ash? —gruñó Misty y el moreno la miró con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Que lindas —las observó y luego observó a Ash acercándose a la caja registradora—. ¿Cuánto les debo por ellas?

—¡Nada tranquila! —le comentó Misty algo nerviosa.

—Es un regalo de nosotros para ella —le informó Ash logrando que la acelerada mujer se tranquilizara.

—Oh, bueno.

—Creo que nosotros entonces ya nos vamos —Ash se acercó a Mimi para despedirse y ella lo abrazó fuerte y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

—Chao Ash —se despidió y éste salió de la tienda, Misty también se despidió, pero se detuvo y volvió a entrar a la tienda.

Ash estaba cruzado de brazos y moviendo el pie derecho con fastidio cuando Misty salió toda risueña cargando un pequeño paquete en sus manos.

—¿Y eso?

—Es para mi marido —exclamó la pelirroja, pero en cuanto Ash extendió su mano hacia el obsequio Misty lo movió hacia un costado.

—¡Oye! Dijiste que era para mí —protestó Ash y la chica solo se rio aún más, adelantando los pasos para tomar distancia de éste—. ¡Oye, ¿a dónde vas?!

—¡A casa! —respondió poniéndose a correr para alejarse de Ash.

—¡Oye Misty! —protestó Ash saliendo a perseguirla.

Misty no se detuvo hasta que prácticamente llegó agotada a la puerta de la cabaña donde pasarían las pocas horas que le quedaban del día antes de que viniera por ellos el taxi que los llevaría al ferry. Ash la alcanzó a los pocos segundos, ambos estaban cansados por la actividad física pero Misty decidió entregarle el obsequio mientras abría la puerta.

Ash se quedó parado en el lumbral de la puerta cuando vio lo que escondía el obsequio de Misty, era una cajita de madera con un hermoso acabado en formas de columnas antiguas con tapa de vidrio. No entendió a que se debía ese regalo hasta que Misty apareció frente a él con algo en las manos. Era su Pikachu de Cristal.

—Recuerdo que me dijiste que no tenías donde dejarlo, y cuando lo vi me dije que era justo para esto —tomó la caja y guardó el apreciado objeto dentro de ésta—. ¡Quedo perfecto!

—Gracias Misty —dijo emocionado por aquel gesto de la chica, ésta le sonrió con las manos tras ella.

—De nada Ash —afirmó con la cabeza—, los objetos valiosos tienen que estar siempre muy bien protegidos.

Con el querido Pikachu de Cristal de Ash protegido, se dedicaron a organizar su ropa y maletas. Misty observaba con un tic nervioso la pila de cajas largas y de zapatos que había en un rincón de la habitación.

—¿Por qué me deje convencer de comprar tantas cosas? —protestó cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque lo necesitas —le recordó Ash, quien imitando su pose se paró a su lado—, cada cosa de esta pila vas a usarla.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo voy a transportar? —volvió a protestar— No podemos viajar con este exceso de equipaje.

—Si tan solo pudieras conseguir como transportarlo —se dijo Ash y pensando se empezó a morder la uña del pulgar derecho.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —dijo Misty chasqueando los dedos— ¡Ya sé a quién pedirle ayuda! —Ash la miró rogando que no dijera la palabra mágica, no estando tan bien de ánimos, pero la dijo— Emiliano tiene un yate, podría llevarme las cosas a isla Secunda, él estará allá también —y no solo lo nombró, sino que también le dio otra pésima noticia.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? —dijo Ash, y por el tono de voz era perceptible que su buen ánimo se había esfumado.

—Me lo encontré cuando fui a comprar el pastel para el desayuno —lo miró con una sonrisa y levantó el dedo índice— ¿Sabías que su embarcación se llama Misty? —lo contaba como anécdota pero para Ash era como estar escuchando el supersónico de Zubat, solo quería que se callara, decidió salir de la habitación cuando ésta tomó el teléfono celular para llamar a su gran Emiliano.

—Debió casarse con él tanto que lo aprecia —gruñó dejándose caer en el sillón, Pikachu lo miró preocupado pero éste solo le acarició la cabeza—, tranquilo Pikachu, alguno de los dos tiene que estarlo.

No tardó mucho en sonar el timbre y que el dichoso hombre salvador de mujeres casadas llegara a la casa con otros dos sujetos que tomaron todas las cajas de Misty y se las llevaron.

—¡Gracias Emiliano! —le agradeció la chica con las manos juntas frente a ella—. La verdad no sabíamos qué hacer con ellas, y recordé tu yate.

—Sabes que todo lo que tengo es tuyo, aunque no lo quieras legalmente —respondió éste tomando las manos de Misty con las suyas, aquello hizo que Ash saltara del sillón y se parara tras Misty y la abrazara por la cintura haciendo que Emiliano bajara automáticamente las manos.

—¡Gracias Emiliano! —le dijo Ash con una sonrisa— ¡Ya puedes irte!

—¡Ash! —lo regañó Misty dándole un codazo que Ash a duras penas resistió, pero apretando los dientes fingió que no le había dolido.

—Será mejor que me vaya —Emiliano rascó su mejilla derecha—, nos vemos en isla Secunda, ahí vemos cómo hacemos para que puedas transportar las cajas de isla en isla sin que se vayan dañando.

—Ok —afirmó Misty soltándose del agarre de Ash para despedir a Emiliano, en cuanto éste se fue, Misty volteó furiosa contra el Campeón.

—¡Oye eso me dolió! —se quejó Ash

—¡Tú como te comportas con Emiliano! —protestó la chica tratando de no golpearlo—. ¡Pareces un marido celoso y déjame recordarte que lo de marido no es de verdad!

—Es que yo no entiendo porque rechazaste casarte con él cuando te la pasas tan bien a su lado —aquello fue dicho con tanta burla que Misty se quedó de piedra observando a Ash—, ¿o esperas divorciarte de mí para ahora sí casarte con él?

—Oh mi Arceus —Misty elevó las manos por sobre su cabeza—, no voy a seguir con esto —y se fue hacia la habitación, la cual cerró con traba.

Había pasado ya una hora desde que la chica se había encerrado en la habitación y no faltaba mucho para que el taxi viniera por ellos para transportarlos hasta el puerto que los llevaría a isla Secunda, Ash aspiró profundamente y se acercó a la puerta, golpeó dos veces y esperó. Sin siquiera una palabra o una negación, la puerta se destrabó y se abrió para que éste pudiera pasar al interior.

Misty se dirigió una vez más a la cama y se sentó simplemente observándolo en silencio.

—Misty —pero cuando Ash iba a hablar Misty lo acalló rápidamente.

—No estoy enamorada de Emiliano, por eso no me casé con él —le dijo con un tono de voz tan frio que Ash sintió escalofríos—. Y aunque no estoy enamorada de ti e igual me casé, no significa que voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

¡Auch! Ash sabía que lo de ellos había sido un error pero dicho de esa forma le había dolido y mucho.

—Lo siento Misty —se dejó caer a su lado y bajó la mirada—. Sé que me comporté ayer y hoy como un hombre posesivo y celoso, yo no soy así, sé que tampoco estoy en mi derecho pero es que no puedo soportar como te llevas con Emiliano.

—Emiliano es mi amigo —le recordó asentándole la palabra «Amigo» — Quizás él quiere algo más pero no lo veo más allá de ese término.

—¡Pero Emiliano te come con la mirada! —exclamó Ash desesperado, pero ante la mirada de Misty volvió a bajar el tono de su voz— Ok, lo siento.

—Ayer no te dije nada porque lo encontré curioso y hasta entretenido —Misty se abrazó a sus piernas—, pero no me voy a poner como el trofeo de ustedes dos cada vez que se cruzan.

—¡Yo no te trato como trofeo! —protestó poniéndose de pie— Lo de que no somos marido y mujer más que de papel es algo que solo sabemos tú y yo, aparte de nuestra familia y Lance. ¿Cómo se supone que me comporte mientras este sujeto no para de hacerte insinuaciones? ¿Debo parecer que no me importa? ¿Debo fingir que somos de esas parejas abiertas que pueden salir con quien se le pegue la gana mientras están casados?

—¡Tampoco te pongas tan extremista Ash! —gruñó la chica— ¡Solo no quiero que me jodas a mí con tus celos! Si quieres actuar como un marido preocupado y cuidadoso delante de Emiliano, bien, pero no me vengas a mí, a hacer una escena de celos porque, ¡Yo no te he dicho nada de Janice! —Ash no dijo nada así que Misty bajó un poco su tono de voz—. Tampoco sé si tienes alguna enamorada a la que le ando ocupando su lugar y la ves a ella cuando me defiendes a mí —no sabía porque había dicho eso, pero lo había dicho.

—Misty —Ash cerró los ojos y se sentó nuevamente al lado de la pelirroja—, yo siempre te veo a ti porque no estoy enamorado de nadie, no tengo tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Ni quiero pensar, solo dan dolor de cabeza —se quejó con ambas manos en la nuca.

—Oh bien, gracias.

—Misty, enserio —aspiró y cerró los ojos para suspirar—, discúlpame por ponerme así contigo, pero al menos lo hablamos y ya sabemos que no tenemos otras personas involucradas.

—Así es —respondió con una sonrisa, después de todo había conseguido quitarse una duda que cargaba en su cabeza desde que estaban en el Ferry camino a la isla—. Y no te preocupes Ash, te perdono por ser un machista celópata —y tomando la almohada que tenía en la espalda lo golpeó de lleno lanzándolo hacia atrás.

—¡Oye, no es justo! —se quejó el campeón consiguiendo la otra almohada para devolvérsela a su compañera.

—¡Oye eso me dolió! —se quejó ahora Misty por el almohadonazo que Ash le dio.

—¡Me debías el de esta mañana! —festejó Ash arrodillándose en la cama para poder vengarse de su amiga de mejor manera.

—¡Eso no se vale! —protestó Misty protegiéndose con sus piernas y brazos.

—¿Por qué no? —Ash bajó el almohadón y la miró.

—Porque yo no puedo atacarte —y rápidamente fue ahora ella quien tenía a Ash a merced del almohadón. Hasta que el almohadón cayó a un lado y todo fue un simple forcejeo de manos que terminó con los rostros de ambos sumamente cerca, se miraron expectantes, con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas y sus respiraciones sumamente agitadas, habían comenzado a cerrar los ojos para dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar y ahí al casi roces de sus labios, un bocinazo hizo que se separaran de golpe.

Un nuevo bocinazo hizo que se levantaran de la cama y salieran a ver quién era, el taxi que venía a recogerlos para llevarlos al ferry ya estaba esperándolos.

No tuvieron ni siquiera tiempo para pensar en lo que había sucedido por lo rápido que pasaron las cosas, solo tomaron sus cosas y se montaron en el vehiculo. El silencio reinó en el taxi hasta que el chofer les informó del monto a cancelar.

Ash pagó y bajaron en el puerto, el Campeón tomó su maleta, el bolso de Misty y se acercó hacia Janice que esperaba con una sonrisa a Ash en el lugar.

—¡Ash! —la chica le extendió una llave con una sonrisa—. Ésta es la llave de la cabaña de isla Secunda, necesito la de Isla Prima para devolverla —Ash dejó las maletas y realizó el cambio de llaves con la asistente de Lance—. Lance me dijo que Misty iba a ayudarte en las conferencias así que tengo que volver a Kanto con él.

—¿Eh? —Misty miró a Janice confundida pero por la mirada de la chica, pudo saber que no estaba nada feliz por darle su sagrado puesto de asistente de Ash.

—Bueno —sonriendo se puso de puntas de pie para alcanzar la mejilla de Ash y despedirlo de un beso—, recuerda que en una semana tenemos la reunión de fanáticas en isla Quarta.

—¿Perdón? —Misty volvió a meterse en la conversación, así que Ash sin mirarla fingió una carraspera.

—Una vez cada seis meses, hago un encuentro con mis fans que pagan su membresía a mi fan club —volvió a carraspear para que Janice, captara el mensaje y pasara a retirarse.

—¡Ok, nos estamos viendo, adiós! ¡No me odien por mi maldad!—tras despedirse la alegre jovencita se alejó dejando a Ash y a Misty solos y confundidos. No fue hasta que abordaron y el tripulante que los guió a sus aposentos les informó que sus reservas eran a nombre separados que entendieron las palabras de Janice. Se sorprendieron, pero -en ese momento- lo agradecieron. Se dieron las buenas noches y cada uno entró a su respectivo camarote dejándose caer en las camas hasta el próximo día donde llegarían a su destino.

…

En Pueblo Paleta, la mujer de cabellera rubia tachaba un día más en un calendario casero que ella y Delia habían fabricado en cuanto la pareja se fue.

—¡Una semana y no han llamado! —protestó la rubia cerrando el plumón negro.

—Nosotras tampoco lo hicimos —comentó Delia elevando la taza para beber un poco de su té.

—Solo una semana más para que todas nuestras dudas se disipen —afirmó una vez más Daisy observando el calendario—, al menos ya termino una semana…

—Pero me preocupan las otras tres —susurró Delia también observando el calendario—, es lo que más me preocupa.


End file.
